Bring Me To Life
by SerenityVerdant
Summary: Kagome is done. She hates it! After a big fight with Inuyasha and Kikyou she joins Sesshomaru and leaves them behind. What happens when she has completely given up on everything in life? Can someone bring her back to the old happy Kagome she once was?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat in the shadows of the room, her head lowered where they could not see the anger in her eyes. Kagome sat in the corner, her fist clenched as she thought about the horrid event she had just witnessed. Inuyasha will regret this dearly.

How could he do this to her?! After all the things she did, all the things she sacrificed! How could he be with her again! That rotting clay pot of a woman! Can she even feel anything?!

Kagome would definitely get her revenge, but for now she will stay at the sidelines until she has the perfect opportunity to get it.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at their friend worriedly. She had returned, once again, not speaking. What the hell did Inuyasha do this time was all that was going through their heads. For ten minutes they all sat in silent, to afraid to say anything to her, until someone finally gathered up the courage.

"Kagome?" Sango said in the same sweet voice we have all learned to love."

Kagome said nothing. She stared at the floor, her anger rising as the thoughts of that dead bitch and Inuyasha ran through her mind.

Sango looked to Miroku who just shook his head. Shippo crawled up to her, setting his hands on her knees, and trying to get a look at her face, but her bangs prevented it completely.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked looking up to the woman he felt was more of a mother then anything with a worried look on his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a hiss as if she was no longer herself, but another person that felt nothing but pain and the urge to kill.

Kagome's tone sent shivers down all of their spines. She sounded so evil, so dark. Sango took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She let it go when Kagome looked up. Her eyes were blank. She felt nothing anymore. Kagome's gaze shifted to the door. As if on cue, Inuyasha walked into the hut. He sat down against the wall as if nothing happened.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" Kagome said, her voice seeming to be even darker than before.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to her with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome stood up and stared at him, her eyes filled with complete anger and hatred. Inuyasha looked up at her as she stepped toward him. She dropped down, still standing, but kneeling down in front of him.

"I asked where you were. Are you going to answer?" She said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all backed up into the other wall. Inuyasha's eyes stayed on Kagome as she tilted her head to the side, her anger rising, though it didn't show on her face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall his arms folded into the sleeves of his kimono.

"So, you aren't going to answer?" She smirked, "Alright then. I'll be back after a while."

Kagome stood up fully, her gaze turning to the others as she grabbed her bow and arrow and walked out of the room and left.

"That was scary." Shippo said trembling.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Sango yelled to Inuyasha.

She leaned over to him. She clenched her fist as if she was ready to knock him out. Inuyasha stared at her as if he had done nothing wrong. Before she had a chance to say something else, Miroku pulled her back and away from the asshole.

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said frankly looking away from the three.

"Oh whatever you asshole! Kagome saw you with that bitch. She knows what you have been doing with her and let me tell you it's revolting." Miroku told him.

"You better watch the way you talk about Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, shocking everyone.

"So that was it…" Miroku said, "And I was just taking a wild guess."

"Inuyasha you are so pathetic!" Shippo said.

"What are you going to do if one day she decides she doesn't want to be with you anymore?! Did you ever think of that?!" Sango's voice bothered his hearing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"She is not going to be around forever like we all want her to, if you keep treating her as if she doesn't exist. And HONESTLY, with the way she was talking now, I wouldn't be astounded if she never came back." Sango said.

"And trust me Inuyasha, if Kagome does not return to us as she always does…" Miroku said taking a deep breath in, "I will no longer travel with you."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled astonished at his remark.

"What? Do you expect us to stay around to be treated like shit once she does leave?" Shippo said amazing everyone, "I definitely am not! I would rather face Naraku all alone and die doing it in that one moment, then deal with you for one second with the idea on my mind that Kagome isn't coming back!"

"I don't…. think anyone could have said that better Shippo." Sango said, turning to Inuyasha, "As you can see you fucking mutt, none of us will be staying if you continue to treat the poor girl that way."

"And one question, Inuyasha." Miroku stepped toward him, "Do you even think you will have the power to do anything on your own if you do lose her? I mean, we have all seen how you can't fight as well when she has gone back to her time. What is going to happen when not only is she no longer with you, but NEVER returning?"

Inuyasha looked to the floor somewhat saddened and worried about what they were saying to him. He had never thought of Kagome just leaving. All he ever thought would happen was maybe her getting mad at him for being with Kikyou, again, and forgiving him after a day or two. It was always what they had done. Will she ever actually leave him?

Kagome walked through the forest, her fist tight, and her eyes narrowed as she tried to control the anger that was increasing with every step. She stopped in a small clearing and stared to the floor. She couldn't stand that bitch! Why does she always have to be around when things are getting better! Why is she still living!

"She is living because I allow her to live. The souls that she lives on all be long to others, but what Kaede has told me… The one that will always keep her alive IS MINE!!!" Her voice echoed through the trees, birds flew off as the vibrations were sent through the forest.

Suddenly, to her right, she heard a hard cough. She turned around quickly looking around for what had made the startling noise. Around a tree she could see something white sitting there on the floor.

"Who's there?" she said quietly to scared to say it louder. She walked up a bit closer and on the other side she saw a large goblin looking demon, standing over someone. She saw the demon raise its arm and claw at the back of the person sitting down on the floor. He began bleeding.

She glared at the demon and quickly pulled her bow from her back, notched an arrow, and fired at the demon. The arrow flew toward the demon, it now surrounded in the light blue aura, it flew through the demon and it vanished from sight.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked down at the bow in her hands. What had just happened? The person on the floor began moving, sitting up and leaning up against a tree. She looked to him out of the corner of her eye and was stunned to see Inuyasha's brother sitting right there.

"Sesshomaru?" she said creeping over to him, "Is that you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said, his eyes closed as she stepped closer to him.

"You're hurt." She said worriedly as she kneeled by his side. She set her hands on his shoulders. He hissed at her and pulled away from her only to fall onto his side.

"See! Don't fight it!" she pulled him back up, "You are hurt and why don't you just accept some help for the first time in your life!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!" Sesshomaru yelled out her as a sharp pain hit his arm. He grabbed a large wound that was on his arm and still bleeding.

"Are you going to accept my help or not?!" She yelled.

"I accept nothing from a human." He turned away.

"You know what?" she hissed through her teeth. She reached out and grabbed him by his hair forcing him to look toward her. "Due to the fact that you are fucking hurt, you can't really fight back, can you? I am not in the mood for any bullshit. When I offer some help I suggest you take it."

"Let go of me!" he demanded.

"I just saved your ass from a pathetic ass demon that was going to kill you and you show no gratitude at all. Just wait till the world knows that the great Sesshomaru was saved by a human and not only that, but was saved from a weak ass demon." She let go of his hair.

"If you say anything…" he threatened.

"You'll what?" she said turning to him, "By the time you have the strength to come after me I will be long gone. Either that or I can stay here and help you."

He said nothing. She stared at him, her arms crossed and her back against a tree. Quickly, she notched another arrow into her bow as if she sensed something coming. She aimed right passed Sesshomaru's head and let the arrow fly. It was once again surrounded by a blue light and flew passed Sesshomaru's head and into the stomach of a demon that was right behind him, causing the demon to disintegrate completely.

"You didn't even sense it did you?" she said. "You can't sense anything right now. The pain you feel has dulled your senses."

"Is there a point you are trying to prove?" he asked.

"Just that at times, even the great Sesshomaru needs help." She said kneeling down by him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He stared at her. He was very confused, though he did not show it. Why is she helping him and why the hell was she running her fingers through his hair. He rolled over onto all fours and struggled to his feet. She helped him stand, but pain shot through his entire body and he fell forward. She caught him, but struggled to stand. They fell. She was not strong enough to hold him up and fell back and he forward onto her.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked her.

"Because everyone needs a little help." She answered.

"But after all that I have done. I attack your precious Inuyasha all the time and it's not like I haven't attacked you at all."

"He is not mine. He belongs to that clay pot of a priestess." She spit out in complete disgust, "I hate him. I am tired of being treated like shit because I look like that dead bitch!"

"Well then." He said a smirk across his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"You are certainly an interesting girl." He said.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, so considering your current condition it better have been a compliment."

"Why don't you come traveling with me?" he asked.

"What!" she said in shock at his sudden offer.

"You would be safer, I wouldn't compare you to anyone, and you won't have to deal with the continuous heartbreak that my brother has obviously made you feel."

"Sure." She said quickly and without thought.

"That easy, huh?"

"Yes. That easy."

"My brother is such a fool." He said, "But before you have decided make sure you know that if you join me you are mine. You are mine and only mine. You will do as I say."

"Fine." She said still not thinking clearly.

"You are one interesting woman." He said.

"You said that already."

"And it's obvious I meant it. Why did you agree to join me so quickly?"

"My only interest is to make Inuyasha suffer and since you have pretty much given me the perfect way to do it, I am taking my chance."

"Alright then. Are you going to warn anyone? Do you have anything you might want to get?"

"Yea." She smirked, "Why don't you come with me?"

He nodded to her with a smirk on his face. She was a devious one. They walked toward the village and stopped at the edge of the forest. Kagome stood there staring at the hut her friends were in.

"Why the fuck is Kikyou there?!" she said stomping forward, "I'll signal you!"

Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree out of the sight of anyone, but still able to see her. She made her way up to Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"So why the fuck is this bitch here?" Kagome asked not even saying hi to anyone.

"I'm joining your group. Deal with it or leave."

"OKAY!" Kagome said excitedly, "You guys made this easier for me."

Kagome walked into the hut and picked up her bag. She left the others completely confused. Kikyou seemed frustrated at not making Kagome as mad as she hoped. Once Kagome exited the hut she waved to the forest. Everyone looked in that direction to see Sesshomaru emerge from the shadows.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm joining him! Deal with it!" Kagome said walking out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but be completely entertained at what his stupid brother had just done. Kagome stopped and stood by Sesshomaru's side. She looked back to the group with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean you are joining him Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well from what I just heard, my choices were to deal with Kikyou or leave. I choose to leave." Kagome told him with no problem or hesitation.

"Kagome what's the matter with you?" Sango asked, "I have never seen you so…"

"Not yourself." Miroku said, "Before you left you seemed completely evil and now you are joining Sesshomaru?"

"What happened Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha what happened?" she said looking up to the pathetic prick.

"I don't know what you are even talking about wench!" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall to the floor face first.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kikyou yelled.

"I did it cause I fucking felt like it! Got a problem?"

"Yes I do you stupid bitch! Its you!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT ME!"

Kikyou suddenly charged at Kagome, pulling a small dagger from her sleeve. Kagome smirked when she saw this. It was the same dagger she had put to Inuyasha's neck a while back when she caught them in the forest.

Quickly thinking, and not thinking at the same time, Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru's Tokijin and pulled it from its sheath. She swung her arm up and around trying to bring it down on Kikyou's head, but she moved it to the side.

"Why are you running bitch? You seemed so confident before?"

"STOP THIS!" Sango said about to run in between Kagome and Kikyou, but was held back by Miroku.

"Don't get in the middle of it!" Miroku said as he turned to Inuyasha, "INUYAHSA IF KIKYOU JOINS US SANGO AND I WILL LEAVE!"

"I don't know why you would do that! I still will not return!" Kagome said charging once more at Kikyou, "I am killing this bitch tonight!"

"Oh no you won't!" Kikyou yelled as she dodged yet another attack from Kagome.

As Kikyou dodged this second attack she tossed her dagger straightforward into the gut of Kagome. Unfortunately, Kagome did not have enough time to counter this and it pierced her skin going deep into her stomach. Kagome winced and fell to her knees, pulling out the dagger.

"Well done bitch…" Kagome said tossing the dagger as far in the other direction as she could, "But what are you going to defend yourself with now?"

Kikyou's eyes widened when she realized that she had thrown her only weapon away. Kagome charged her once more, lifting the sword above her head. Once she had gotten into range Kagome swung the sword over and down at Kikyou, but once again she moved away. She did dodge this attack, but not quickly enough to not be harmed.

Kagome had scratched Kikyou's arm all the way from her shoulder to her elbow and caused the souls within Kikyou to begin floating away. Kagome smiled and lifted the sword as much as she could.

"I can't believe I let you live as long as you have…" Kagome said, "I could have killed you at any second Kikyou… And I know you know this."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"With one word or even a thought, I could have ripped the soul that is truly keeping you alive away and you would have died."

"I know this you stupid woman." Kikyou said standing up and holding her arm, "Why didn't you?"

"I'm not a bitch…" Kagome said charging at her once more, "AND I WOULD RATHER KILL YOU THIS WAY!"

Kagome swung the sword down toward Kikyou's neck, but out of nowhere the sword was thrown from her grasp. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he had thrown the Tetsusaiga.

"Still protecting the dead bitch, huh?" Kagome asked.

"You keep your wretched hands off of her!" Inuyasha said charging at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw this. Inuyasha got ready to punch Kagome away from Kikyou, so Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing there. He had caught Inuyasha's punch and saved her from him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said pushing him off, "The same way you would not allow your friends to get in our fight I will not allow you to get in theirs. Keep away or I will kill her myself."

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's right Inuyasha…" Miroku told him, "This is their fight."

Inuyasha and the rest stepped away and looked to the girls. Kikyou had stood up and was facing Kagome. Kagome raised the sword and waited for Kikyou to do something.

"How is this fair?" Inuyasha said.

"It is not my fault she threw away her only weapon Inuyasha." Kagome said as she charged at Kikyou once more. This time Kagome swung the sword around and aimed for Kikyou's stomach. Kikyou backed up a bit attempting to avoid the attack, but it slit her stomach open.

"Not very good at this are you?" Kagome said.

"As if you would be if you didn't have that fucking sword!" Kikyou told her as she kneeled down and held her stomach.

"Fine." Kagome said walking over to Sesshomaru and handing him the sword, "I will fight you without it."

"Kikyou are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou nodded and struggled to stand up. Once she was she was ready to fight. Kagome charged at Kikyou and sent a very tight fist into her stomach. Kikyou moved to the side and forced her elbow down on Kagome's back. Kagome was hit and sent to the floor.

"Nice." Kagome said as she shifted her weight and, while she was on the floor, swung her leg around and tripped Kikyou causing her to fall as well.

"Die you little bitch." Kagome yelled as she rolled over and on top of Kikyou. She held Kikyou down by her neck and began hitting her in the face over and over again. After a while Kikyou finally got Kagome off of her and kicked her in the stomach as hard as possible.

The fight seemed to go on for hours and with every move Kagome made, Sesshomaru became impressed with her. Some of the moves he had never seen before. Inuyasha and the rest knew what the moves were. Kagome had been training in her own time and came back here to use her knowledge to defeat demons. They never thought they would see her use it on Kikyou.

Kagome and Kikyou were both fucked up and very tired, but refused to give up. They wanted each other dead. Kagome charged and Kikyou as Kikyou charged at Kagome. This was the final blow.

"DIE!" Kikyou yelled as they both sent their fist to the others head. They collided. Kikyou and Kagome had hit each other straight on and knocked each other out.

Kagome lay there with a wound to her stomach, a broken arm, and a few bruised ribs. Kikyou lay there with a large gash on her stomach and shoulder, three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a broken leg.

Sango and Miroku stared at the sight in horror as both women fell to the floor and stopped moving. Shippo had been ordered to go inside with Kaede and stayed there.

Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagome's side. He knelt down by in unconscious girl and turned to his brother. Inuyasha stood there looking at the floor completely ashamed of what he had just witnessed.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out his name making him look up to him, "I hope you are happy with what you caused these girls to do. Both foolishly cared for you and were willing to fight to the death because of it."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

"No, you listen to him!" Sango yelled smacking Inuyasha harder then she would have ever smacked Miroku, "You listen to him! You have constantly caused Kagome so much pain that she couldn't handle it! NOW LOOK AT HER!"

"She went from that sweet innocent girl to one out for blood!" Miroku said pulling Sango into his arms, "I never thought that I would see her like this. NEVER!"

"Inuyasha you are a disgrace." Sesshomaru said as Ah Un landed next to him, "You deserve neither of these women. Pathetic…"

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and set her down on AhUn. Sango and Miroku walked over to him and looked at Kagome with tears in both of her eyes.

"Please take care of her Sesshomaru…" Sango asked him, "I know you hate humans, but Kagome is a lot different then most. I beg you… Take care of her, unlike Inuyasha."

"Come Sango… Let's gather our things." Miroku said pulling Sango away from the horrid sight of their friend. Kagome looked like she had been mauled by a heard of demons.

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome's friends and took flight. He looked to Kagome who was still passed out on AhUn's back. He had no idea her little body could hold so much. Not only was she holding emotional pain, but also the physical pain that she had just endured was beyond him.

He looked down to the wound on his chest that she had forgotten to mend. He sighed as he continued to lose blood. He sat down on AhUn's back and looked at him.

"I think I might need to ride you for the first time in years old friend." Sesshomaru said. AhUn just nodded in complete approval and flew off to the west.

Well HOW WAS THAT! I loved that damn chapter!

I don't think any of my others will be that long though… Lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in a dark room with a very heavy feeling on her chest. She couldn't breathe and couldn't speak. She began to panic and tried to call out for someone, but failed when all she did was cough.

"You're awake?" someone in the corner of the room made themselves known.

Kagome, not even trying to speak anymore, looked over to see a young male around the age of nineteen making his way over to her. She stared up at him eyes wide and a bit fearful on what he might do to her.

"Don't worry." He said, "I am Lord Sesshomaru's doctor. He brought you here and has ordered me to take care of you."

Kagome didn't care what he said and shook her head. She wasn't going to trust him or Sesshomaru. She knew she now belonged to him, but that doesn't mean she has to trust him.

Kagome attempted to move her arm, but noticed it was wrapped up in some sort of cloth and tight enough to where she couldn't move it. She looked up at the doctor and narrowed her eyes evilly. She imagined herself kicking him into the wall and making him fly through and causing a large hole to form.

"I will fetch Lord Sesshomaru for you." The man said walking to the door as he sensed her anger.

Kagome stared at him as he stopped in the doorway and looked to her.

"My name is Jihan by the way."

Kagome had no interest in what he said and just stared at him. He sighed and left her alone in the room to fetch Sesshomaru. She turned her head and looked out the window at the land and the sky, but for some reason, this no longer calmed her. She didn't even feel like crying.

"Woman?" Sesshomaru said entering the room, "Now that you have woken, I expect you to be in my study in the next thirty minutes."

Sesshomaru expected some kind of rude remark or comeback from her, but received none. All Kagome did was stare for a moment and then nod in agreement. Sesshomaru turned away, satisfied with her current frame of mind and left the room.

'She might not be that much trouble after all.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he entered his study down the hall.

A young woman entered Kagome's room, holding a black kimono that had a silver lining and a large dog on the front. Without argument or even some kind of conversation between the two, Kagome stood and got dressed. Once finished she was led into Sesshomaru's study.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome is ready." The girl said bowing and quickly leaving the room.

"Thank you Amani." He said standing up and walking away from a large desk and over to Kagome.

He walked around her examining her up and down as she just stood there and stared out into space. He raised an eyebrow at her and then stood back in front of her.

"What is your problem?" he asked, "Usually you would have talked up a storm."

Kagome said nothing. She stood there and stared at him blankly.

"Speak woman!!" he demanded, but got no answer.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her shoulder and pressed down on one of her wounds. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her body and she fell to her knees. He grabbed her by her arm and lifted her back to her feet.

"Speak or you will get worse!" he demanded her again.

"Why?" she asked him in a low emotionless voice.

"That's better." He said walking her over to the desk, "I understand that you humans can't take certain amounts of emotional and physical pain, but I can't say I care."

"I know you don't." she said staring at a wall blankly, "How dare you have to care about the way someone feels?"

"You will do well to shut your mouth!" Sesshomaru smacked her across the face.

Kagome flew into a nearby wall and yelled out in pain. Her whole body was numb due to the previous fight she had with Kikyou. Sesshomaru smirked thinking she wasn't going to be able to stand up after that, but she did. When she stood up she looked back to him and just stared out into space.

'What the hell?' he asked himself as he moved over to her.

"If you are going to kill me…" Kagome said moving her gaze to him, "Just do it now, okay?"

"I shall not kill you… yet." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room and down the hall.

"Then what is your reason for keeping me here?" she asked blankly.

"I can't say I have a reason for now, but I will figure out one." Sesshomaru forced her into a large room.

Kagome looked around the room expressionlessly and then up to Sesshomaru. He closed the door behind him and walked up to another door.

"Enter!" he said as the door opened.

Kagome watched still completely emotionless as a man with a long white beard entered the room. Sesshomaru looked to the man and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked over to Kagome as Sesshomaru sat down in a large chair watching them.

"Young woman, what is your name?" the man asked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I would rather not call you woman this whole time, now tell me your name." He demanded.

"I don't know anymore. I have been called many things over the passed three years."

"What is the one your friends call you?"

"Bitch, whore, slut, wench… You take your pick."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at what she said. Is this all Inuyasha called her over the years? What a pathetic fool his brother was.

"How about your mother then?" the man asked her.

"I can't say I remember. I haven't seen my mother in so long I wouldn't know."

"Her name is Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled getting really irritated with her emotionless replies.

"Ah! Kagome, why didn't you just say so?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kagome, are you in that much pain that you think like no one will ever care about you again?" the man asked her.

"Who says I am in pain? Who says I THINK no one will care for me again?"

"What you are you implying?" the man asked.

"I can't feel anything… I feel no pain right now at all. And I KNOW not one person on this planet gives a damn about me. From what I see I am only a copy brought here because of some bastard named Inuyasha!"

There was complete evil and darkness in Kagome's voice when she said this. Sesshomaru would never admit this, but she put chills right up his spine. He stared at her with no emotion, but wondered about so many things. Why was she all of a sudden a void? She felt nothing and when she spoke it was confirmed. The Kagome that was once there, was gone.

"That is not true Kagome. I bet there are people who love and care for you. Why do you act like this?"

"Act like what?"

The man sighed and walked back over to Sesshomaru. He stood up and walked over to the man as he whispered into his ear.

"She's dead inside Lord Sesshomaru. I sense nothing from her at all."

"Alright. You may return to what you were doing."

"Yes, sir, but before I do, may I say something?"

"What?"

"Treat her with kindness. One thing I do sense is that this girl is going to break and when she does, she just might release a power that not even you can stop. She needs someone to care."

"I will consider it."

"Yes Milord."

Kagome watched as the man bowed to Sesshomaru and left them alone. He made his way over to her and refrained from grabbing her shoulder, but instead wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the room. Kagome stared at the floor vacantly as he walked her to the room she woke up in.

"This will be your room while you are with me, Kagome." Sesshomaru said purposely using her name.

Kagome stood there and said nothing. He sighed and walked her over to the bed. He picked her up the best he could and laid her on the floor. Kagome noticed that he was struggling and looked up to him.

"Your arm…" she whispered.

"What about it?"

"I forgot… Inuyasha… he…" Kagome reached out and grabbed onto his shirt. Sesshomaru watched curiously as she pulled his shirt from his torso and let it fall behind him.

"He did this to you… his own brother…" Kagome sat up and touched the area where his arm used to be. Sesshomaru watched in shock as her hand began to glow pink and his arm returned.

"Why would you…"

"His only brother…" she whispered as she fell back onto her bed and was knocked out and asleep for the rest of the night.

'Why would she do this?' he asked himself as he walked out of the room staring at him arm.

Sesshomaru made his way to his own room and sat down on the bed. He spent the rest of the night deep in thought on why she had given his arm back to him.

'Why did she do it…' He asked himself as he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha had woken up with only one person by his side and that was Kikyou. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had fallen asleep there, but he realized they truly were pissed off at him.

"Inu… yasha?" Kikyou whispered painfully.

"Kikyou!" he said jumping from his spot on the floor and over to here limp body, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I will be fine…" she said as she looked to the door and three soul collectors entered the hut, "One thing about not being alive… Is you heal a lot faster."

The soul collectors flew over Kikyou's body with multiple souls in their grasp. The souls entered her body and Kikyou began to heal. Inuyasha watched in amazement as more and more soul collectors entered the hut and healed Kikyou.

After about a hundred souls Kikyou sat up and was fully healed. Inuyasha hugged her and held her as close as he could.

"Thank god you are okay now…" he said.

"I told you I would be fine." Kikyou smiled hugging him back.

"I am going to kill Kagome next time I see her." Inuyasha hissed as he pulled away from Kikyou and kissed her forehead, "She will suffer for what she has done to you."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kikyou pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kikyou." Inuyasha said kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Suddenly, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo entered the hut and stared at the two in complete disgust. Sango quickly covered Shippo's eyes as Kikyou and Inuyasha looked up at them.

"I thought you guys left?" Inuyasha said.

"We decided to stay." Miroku said.

"And don't think it is because we like you. We just know that we are bound to run into Kagome and Sesshomaru if we stay!" Shippo said as he stuck his tongue out at Kikyou.

"Watch that tongue kid." Kikyou said glaring at Shippo.

"What the hell happened to you, Kikyou?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyou answered.

"When I was young, before my father died, he told me stories of the priestess who guarded the jewel." He explained catching everyone's attention, "He told me that she was beautiful on the outside, but absolutely gorgeous within. He told me that you were one of the nicest people that anyone on this land would ever meet and that you constantly had a smile on your face."

"That was the old Kikyou. She died." Kikyou said looking out the hut window.

"Yea… and she was brought back by even a more pure soul." Sango said from her spot on the other side of the hut, "I don't know why Kagome doesn't just say the damn word and have her soul brought back to her."

"That's because Kagome's an angel!" Shippo said happily as he talked about her.

"I don't know if that's true anymore…" Sango said as a tear fell from her eye.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked sitting down by her side.

"Last night… her aura changed completely. I felt nothing, but darkness and hatred." Sango told them, "I wouldn't be surprised if she…"

"If she what?" Inuyasha asked.

"If she turned out to be no different then Naraku…" Sango said.

"That's absurd! Kagome would never do the things he has done!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I never thought she would go after Kikyou like she did last night, but I was wrong." Sango said.

"You really think she would do things like Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome will always be kind-hearted and would never hurt others, but when it comes to her aura and the way she acts she just might be like him." Sango explained.

"So what you are saying is… That Kagome's soul is dead. She can't be brought back?" Miroku asked.

"No… She can be brought back. Kikyou was brought back wasn't she?"

"You are going to continuously bring that shit up, aren't you?" Kikyou said feeling her anger rise.

"If I want, yes." Sango said, "I am saying that Kagome is still Kagome, but she has finally been broken. She is going to need some intensive care to ever be the sweet one we always knew, again."

"As if we can do anything about that." Kikyou stated as she leaned herself up against the wall.

"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth." Sango said.

"Excuse me?" Kikyou said.

"You heard me." Sango said standing up, "I will never understand what Inuyasha sees in your pathetic ass…"

Kikyou glared at her as Sango left the hut trying to control the anger she felt. Miroku shook his head and followed after Sango with Shippo on his shoulder. Inuyasha and Kikyou were left dumbfounded and very confused.

"Why are they staying again?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha.

"They want to find Kagome…"

"Make them leave!" she demanded.

"I can't… During battles they are more helpful then you think…" Inuyasha explained sitting down by Kikyou's side, "I probably would be dead if it weren't for them."

"YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR KAGOME!" Sango yelled from outside.

"YOU FIGHT LIKE SHIT WHEN SHE ISN'T AROUND INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled startling Sango and Miroku with his language, but they put it off.

The two groups kept far away from each other for the first half of the morning. Sango and Miroku played with Shippo and helped the villagers with random things, as Inuyasha and Kikyou kept from sight and stayed inside the hut.

Well that was another chapter. No way near as exciting I know, but more will come. I promise. NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru woke up that morning and immediately did everything he possibly could with both of his arms. Though he would not admit it, he was very thankful and excited about receiving his arm. He went out to the garden and began to watch his young ward, Rin, playing in the field and picking random flowers to put in his hair.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rin said finally noticing his arm, "How did you get your arm back Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Remember that girl I told you about, Rin?"

"Uh'huh! The Lady you told me to stay away from until you said otherwise?"

"Yes, she gave it back to me."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, Rin… She just did it."

"Me likes the lady already."

"Well Rin, You must stay away from her, okay?"

"Okay… me no understand why, but me do as me is told."

"I, Rin…"

"What?" Rin said looking up at him confused.

"You don't always say me when referring to yourself. Sometimes you will have to say I."

"Well I want to go play with Amani!"

"That's better. Go on and play." Sesshomaru said as she ran off to Amani and Sesshomaru walked inside.

Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagome's room and stopped. He stood by the door and stared at his arm and moving it around. He still felt very strange with it, but liked the fact that he had it back.

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room and walked over to her bed. She was still asleep. He laid his hand on her shoulder and shook her roughly, though he didn't think it was rough.

"AH!" Kagome yelled as she sat up quickly and looked up at him, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Do what?" he asked her.

"Why did you shake me like that? It hurt you know!" she yelled as she held her right arm.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Yesterday she was hardly talking and now she was raising her voice at him. This girl was way to confusing. Kagome closed her eyes as a few tears left them, waiting for the pain in her arm to subside. Once it had, she looked up at Sesshomaru shocked.

"When the hell did you get your arm back?" she asked him, "Come to think of it, why am I here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I here with you?" She said as she began to panic, "Where is Inuyasha?!"

"What the…" Sesshomaru stared at her actually showing some confusion on his face.

"What did you do? Kidnap me?" she said jumping off the bed and ignoring the pain in her body, "Inuyasha isn't going to give you the Tetsusaiga for me, you know!"

"AKIRA!!" Sesshomaru called out for his consultant.

After a moment or two, the man that interrogated Kagome the night before ran through the door. Kagome stared at him as if he was crazy. After catching his breath, Akira walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Yes, milord?" he said.

"What is wrong with her?!" he asked demanding an answer.

"What do you mean, milord?"

"She acts as if she remembers nothing! She woke up and didn't even know why she was here and acts as if Inuyasha will be coming for her!"

"What are you talking about? He will come!" Kagome said.

"Milady…" Akira walked up to her slowly, "Do you not remember anything that happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You can't remember the fight with Inuyasha? Or the fact that you came here with Sesshomaru willingly?"

"What are you talking about!? I would never…" Kagome held her head and looked up at them She really remembered nothing. She backed up and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed.

"What do we do about this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know… The only thing I can think of is that, the shock of what happened last night was too much for her… So her mind blocked it out completely."

"Blocked what out?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, last night you fought a very long battle with Kikyou… Almost to the death." Akira explained. After about ten minutes of Akira explaining everything that Sesshomaru had told him and Sesshomaru feeling in the blanks, Kagome was very confused.

"I don't understand… Inuyasha would never do that, would he?" Kagome asked as tears flew down her cheeks, "No! He wouldn't! I don't believe you!"

"Lady Kagome…" Akira said, but was interrupted.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK TO INUYASHA!" she demanded.

"If you take her back milord, she might remember what went on…"

"I will take her…"

Sesshomaru went back to his roughness and grabbed Kagome by the shoulder. She fought some as she was dragged off. Once they were out side, AhUn landed in front of them. Sesshomaru sat her down on AhUn's back and they quickly took off. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, wondering why he was being so cooperative.

Inuyasha and the rest began on their journey toward the Western Lands. They had been walking for a couple hours and were already getting tired. They stopped walking in the middle of a large valley and began to rest. Miroku. Sango, and Shippo kept their distance from Inuyasha and the pottery project as much as possible.

"Do you think Kagome is okay?" Sango asked.

"She will be fine…" Miroku reassured Sango.

"But even after last night?"

"She will be okay Sango. I know it."

Suddenly, the group heard a loud growl coming from Inuyasha. They looked over to him and saw him stand up and pull Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Sesshomaru…" he hissed.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just got excited. The looked around and saw AhUn land on a large cliff. Sesshomaru landed beside them and Kagome jumped off of the two-headed dragon.

"There they are Kagome…" Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked down and gasped.

"Why is Kikyou there?" she asked.

"I wasn't lying to you." He said.

"So Inuyasha really did bring her and the fight really happened?" she asked.

"How do you think you got those wounds?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wow, I must really be pathetic then…" She said looking at Kikyou, "She doesn't have a scratch on her."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped loudly no longer able to breathe. Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes narrowed as he saw them go from the blue they once were to all brown. She was a void again. All the memories of the night before flew through Kagome's mind as fast as light itself.

Kagome couldn't take everything being thrown at her at once and fell forward. Quickly, Sesshomaru jumped for her and grabbed her arm.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she watched her friend almost fall off a cliff.

"Oh thank god…" Miroku said letting out a held breath once Kagome was caught.

"Stupid bitch, why couldn't he have just let her fall." Kikyou said crossing her arms.

Suddenly a burst of what looked like lightening came forward, passing Kikyou up by maybe a foot. Kikyou fell back onto her ass and looked up to see what the hell happened.

"YOU'RE MINE BITCH!" Kagome yelled.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock.

"How did she do that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stood on the top of the cliff with Sesshomaru's Tokijin in hand. How did she send anything from that blade? It was shocking that she could hold it before, but to be able to send such a wave of power out was out of everyone's comprehension.

"I told you…" Sango said as everyone looked to her, "She isn't the Kagome we knew anymore."

"But she is still Kagome!" Shippo said, "She will come back!"

"Her soul is as black as that demon sword, Shippo…" Sango said staring at her friend, "Now, I don't even know if it's possible to bring her back."

"LEAVE THESE LANDS!" Kagome yelled to Kikyou, "THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING YOU BITCH!"

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Kikyou said as she stood up and looked at Kagome with her arms crossed.

"Do you really want to find out?" Kagome said as an evil smirk slid across her lips and she raised the Tokijin once more.

Sesshomaru watched curiously as Kagome's hand began to turn black. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and pulled her away.

"We have to go!" He said, "I have seen what that sword can do and Sesshomaru will not let me interfere! I wouldn't be able to protect you Kikyou."

"Fine…" Kikyou said as she and Inuyasha ran off.

"Thank you…" Inuyasha said relieved.

"KAGOME! NO MATTER WHAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE MINE!" Kikyou yelled as they all left.

"BRING IT ON BITCH!!! BRING IT ON!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed Inuyasha and Kikyou, though they didn't want to. They just didn't want to see Kagome the way she was now. It scared them all.

Once they were all out of sight Kagome fell to her knees and dropped the sword to the floor. She held her hand and stared at it. The skin had burnt from the resistance the sword showed. She didn't want to show any weakness, so she held on the best she could hold on.

"You're a brave girl." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and set her down on AhUn's back.

"Thank you for not hurting me Sesshomaru…" She said as tears flew down her cheeks.

"What would I have hurt you for?"

"I just took your sword from its sheath without permission. I know I should not have done it."

"If I decide to punish you, it will be later."

Kagome nodded at this and they took to the sky. When he looked at her, Sesshomaru saw the same empty void that he had seen the day before. For a moment there, her eyes were filled with color, but now they were back to nothing.

After about ten minutes of very fast flying, Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at a large cave. She looked around at everything, her face still emotionless, as she wondered why they weren't at the castle.

"We will stay here for a few days." Sesshomaru said as they landed at the entrance.

Kagome didn't say anything. Sesshomaru walked over to AhUn and lifted her up off of the two-headed dragon. He carried her inside the large cave and continued to walk deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Where are we going…" Kagome said faintly with an emotionless voice.

"Somewhere to make you yourself again…" he said as he thought, 'Hopefully…'

They continued walking deeper into the darkness of the cave as Kagome just laid in his arms, not caring about anything anymore. At the end of the cave a light began shining through onto Kagome's face. She closed her eyes as the light increased and they entered a large area.

Once she felt her eyes were adjusted, she opened them and was shocked at what she saw. Inside this mountain was a large waterfall and a small lake where it fell in. The grass was perfectly green and flowers grew everywhere.

"I took Rin here when she first became my ward." Sesshomaru said, "She hadn't spoken since her real parents had died and I brought her here. After a few days, she was happy again."

"Why try to make people happy, Sesshomaru?"

"I only do this because I owe you, so don't take it any other way."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he laid her down.

"You gave me my arm back…" he said as he turned away from her and walked over to a large tree.

Kagome sat up and looked over to him. She stared expressionlessly at him as he sat down under the tree and began to rest. She looked out on to the lake and closed her eyes as a soft breeze made its way through the mountain and across her face.

She sat there for hours, not saying anything or really even thinking anything. She looked over to Sesshomaru and noticed he was asleep. The breeze cooled and Kagome began to shiver. She, reluctantly, crawled over to Sesshomaru, too lazy to stand up, and laid by his side.

Sesshomaru felt this and did wake up, but for some reason did not push her away. The words from his consultant Akira, 'Treat her with kindness' kept going through his mind, so he allowed her to.

Kagome sat there for a moment looking up at the demon lord and then laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and yawned as she began falling to sleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Well that is it! Another chapter. More will come IF YOU REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru woke up and Kagome was nowhere in sight. He rolled his eyes and stood up ready to hunt for the annoying woman. He heard a loud splash off to his right and walked over to the area.

Kagome was sitting in the middle of the lake staring at the water. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and noticed her clothes on the edge of the shore.

'This woman has gone nuts…' he thought to himself.

Kagome looked over to see the Demon Lord and just stared at him. He walked up to the water and picked up her clothes.

"Why are you not dressed?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to get the clothes wet." She replied completely monotone.

"Get your ass over here!" he said with a very aggravated tone.

Kagome nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru. She kept herself under the water to where he could not see her body and looked up at him. He kneeled down by her and grabbed her by her hair.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" he asked tightening his grip on her hair, "I don't care how that prick Inuyasha made you feel, do you hear me?"

Kagome nodded as she winced from being pulled.

"Get your ass back to normal fast or I swear you will never see the light of day again!"

Kagome raised her arm out of the water and winced as she tried to pull away. Pain shot through her body as she put pressure on the arm, but she ignored it. Sesshomaru sighed and took of his haori. He wrapped it around her petite form and picked her out of the water.

'Somehow I am going to have to get this girl back to normal.' He thought, 'She will be no use to me like this.'

Sesshomaru laid her down on the grass and sat down by her side. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Both had no emotion on their faces.

"Both of us being emotionless bastards is not going to help." Kagome told him, "I know what you are trying to do Sesshomaru, but I don't think it is possible for me to be happy again."

"You will Kagome." He said.

"How?" she asked, "I can't see my family ever again. My friends are with the one person that I truly hate and no one else on this planet cares about me… How am I going to be happy again."

"It is your choice whether you stay the way you are now or go back to your old self, but make sure when you choose it is really what you want to do."

"Is that why you stayed so heartless?" she asked him.

"…" Sesshomaru said nothing and looked down at her, "You think I am heartless?"

"You haven't shown me anything that makes me feel as if you have a heart, why would I believe anything else?"

"I took you in?"

"Because of Naraku."

"Why would you say that?"

"You hate humans. You would not have one travel with you. And at that you said I was pretty much your bitch anyway." She said turning to lay on her side, "I mean nothing to you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked away from her and sighed. He knew what she meant by that and it was true. He just needed her around to piss Naraku off.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome called out his name.

He looked over to her and raised his eyebrow as she continued to face the other way. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Kill me."

"What the hell?" he said, "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

He didn't say anything. Their eyes locked and for some reason Sesshomaru couldn't pull away. When he looked at her he saw something, but what was it?

"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome asked, still in a monotone.

He sighed and turned away from her. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that prevented him from smacking her straight across the face when she acted like that. He knew what it was to. He didn't want to go against Akira's words and decided to treat her with complete kindness.

'What is her problem…' he thought, 'She reminds me so much of some one, but who is it?'

'**You can't see it?' he heard his inner demon making himself known, 'You really can't see who she reminds you of?'**

'What do you want?'

'**You can't tell me that you don't see who she is reminding you of?'**

'Well if you know, tell me.'

'**Look at her Sesshomaru…'**

Sesshomaru turned and looked back at her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was still looking at him.

'**Now really look.'**

He stared at her intensely. He purposely memorized every curve, but when he came to her eyes he stopped. They were narrowed and had no emotion to them at all. Pain had taken her over and it turned her into what he was before he met Rin.

'Me…'

'**There you go. She is so much like you now.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**She's dead inside. She feels as if she had no one and doesn't think or want to go back to what she used to be.'**

'Why wouldn't she want to?'

'**Why go back to being someone happy and cheerful if you have no one to be happy with? That's how she feels…'**

'Well she will have to change that…'

"Why are you staring at me again?" Kagome asked.

"No reason…" He said setting his hand on her head.

'I am going to have to be a completely different person to bring this girl back to herself.' He thought.

"Your arm is heavy Sesshomaru." Kagome told him trying to hold her head up.

"Sorry." He spit out trying to be kind to the girl.

He removed his arm from her head and laid back on the grass. She stared at him still expressionlessly. He turned to her and began feeling very irritated.

"Why do you continuously stare at me?" he asked her.

"There is nothing else to do." She said rolling over and turning the other way and staring off at nothing.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked at her. Why did she seem so helpless to him? He never thought of helping a human out, but for some reason she was different. He felt bad for her. She had traveled with his brother for three years and he treated her like shit.

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling that the mountain provided for the two of them and sighed.

'I am going to become a completely different person to make this girl go back to her normal self.' He thought looking back down at her again, 'Why am I doing this?'

'**Because you care.' Someone said.**

'Who are you?'

'**Oh come on my son, you can't tell me you don't recognize your own father!'**

Sesshomaru stood up as a light formed in front of him. It began to move and reshape itself to looking like a human body. He stared at this light as if vanished and revealed his own father.

"Father?" he said.

Kagome heard this and turned around to see what he was talking about, but she saw nothing. Sesshomaru was staring out to space with his eyes wide as if he was in shock. She stared at him confused and then just laid back down, not wanting to deal with the habits of the strange demon.

**(A/N: Any writing in this format Kagome can not hear.)**

"Father what are you doing here?" he said composing himself.

His father stepped forward toward him and set his right hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inutaisho was about five inches taller than Sesshomaru. He stood proudly and looked down at his son with a smile.

"**My boy you care for the girl."**

"What are you talking about? She is Inuyasha's bitch. I care nothing for her!"

"**CAREFUL!!"**

"What?"

"**She cannot see me or here me, but she can you. She heard what you just said."**

Sesshomaru quickly shifted his gaze over to Kagome and damned himself to hell when he saw that she was staring at him. He turned his body to completely face her, waiting for her to say something. Inutaisho walked up behind his son and pat his back.

"**Don't be so harsh son. You do care for her whether you think it or not?"**

"I do not! Where are you getting this?" Sesshomaru said.

"Getting what?" Kagome stared at him still with no emotion on her face, but still confused by what he said.

"Not you." He said turning to his father, "Why don't you show yourself to her?"

"**I can't my son. I can only show myself to you."**

"Why?"

"**Because you are my son. She is not part of my family."**

"She has to be a part of this family to be able to see you?"

"**Yes or a significant other of one who is a part of my family." Inutaisho smirked as he walked over beside Kagome and kneeled down by her.**

"Don't even try that shit. I will never mate a human."

"Mate a human? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked blankly.

"Not you!" he yelled.

"**Why are you so harsh to her!" his father yelled as he stood between Kagome and Sesshomaru, "You have no idea what you are doing every time you make her feel insignificant!"**

"Yes I do. I am putting at pathetic, worthless, waste of time human in her place!"

"**WATCH IT! SHE CAN HEAR YOU!"**

"That was the point father!"

"**You disappoint me son. I thought I taught you better than that!"**

"Whatever…" Sesshomaru said looking away from his father.

"**You go on ahead and torture the poor girl, but know this, when the time comes she will be the only one able to defeat Naraku." His father told him as he walked off toward the lake, "And take my word, you want to be on her side when that time comes my son. I suggest your change your attitude toward her!"**

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at what his father had said and was about to speak, but he vanished. Sesshomaru sighed and looked back down to Kagome and widened his eyes when he saw her.

Her eyes were pitch black, but shiny as if she was ready to cry. She stood up and walked over to the lake as a single tear fell from her cheek and into the water. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry…" he said thought he didn't want to, making his words sound strained, "I shouldn't have said what I did. You aren't a bitch…"

"I mean nothing…" She whispered very lowly, looking to the floor.

"And you…" Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl, "You do mean something to me."

"What?" she said.

"I said…"

Kagome suddenly fell forward and passed out in his arms. Sesshomaru picked her up and walked her over to a large tree. He sat down and laid her in his lap with her head against his chest.

'I am going to kill her if she doesn't snap out of this shit soon.' He thought.

Kagome's dreams were restless and Sesshomaru could tell that she was having nightmares because she would grab onto his pants and hold them for dear life. Her breathing started to go faster as her heart beat sped up as well.

"Shhhh." Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear hoping for her to calm down. He smirked as her breathing went back to normal and her heart rate calmed, but why wasn't she letting go of his pants.

He grabbed her wrist and gently tired to pull it away, but only received a fearful moan from the girl and a tighter grip. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'She is looking to me for protection?' he said, 'That is why she is holding on to my pants! What the hell is this girl dreaming about?'

Sesshomaru just held her close to keep her calm and every time she started panicking again he would sent a low shush into her ear and assure her that he was there. After a few hours of a repeated routine, Sesshomaru began to get irritated with her.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her light voice flowing through his ears.

He narrowed his eyes looking softly at her, rubbing his thumbs along her cheek. Why was she saying his name so sweetly? He looked to the sky as if he was praying and sighed.

"What are you trying to show me father?" he said.

Kagome jumped up as his deep voice vibrated through her head, disturbing her sleep. She looked around for the Demon Lord, not knowing he was behind her, and began to panic when he wasn't seen.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said suddenly, making her jump.

"What?" she said, looking to the floor and not back at him, to embarrassed to admit she was scared if she wasn't with him.

"Nothing…" he sighed lying back on the cold ground, his hands behind his head.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and stared at him. She didn't know why he was treating her so nicely. Didn't she belong to him?

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, "Who the hell said I cared?"

She set her gaze on something else. She couldn't stand how moody he was. Her body began to heat up, her anger increased, and tears began falling from her cheeks again. She turned back to him and out of nowhere lunged forward.

"What the…" Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she tackled him.

Kagome began swinging wildly at him. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, dodging all blows she sent to his head as she continued to swing at him. He began banging on his chest as hard as she possibly can with her fists and began to scream.

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" she banged harder, "I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

Tears began to consume her completely. No longer able to hit him, she sat over him as tears just flew from her eyes faster then they had before. Sesshomaru ignored the wetness and the soreness he felt on his chest and stared up at the girl that now cried hysterically over him.

'What the fuck was that?' he asked himself.

'**HUG HER YOU PRICK!'**

Sesshomaru didn't waste anytime arguing with his invisible father and just pulled her down onto him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back with his hand as she continued to cry into him.

Well that was interesting of Kagome… I never thought she'd snap like that…

Well I did… but that ain't the point. The point is REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome had done enough crying for the night. She didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep or the position she had fallen asleep in, but she was knocked out. Sesshomaru laid under her, trying not to get angry and let her sleep, but he didn't like the thought of a human girl sleeping on him.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself.

A bright light began shining to the right of him. He looked over to see his father show himself once more.

"**Hello again son."**

"You called me a prick!"

"**Keep your voice low. She is sleeping, as if you didn't already know."**

"Yeah… But why did you call me a prick? Why am I the one taking care of this chick?"

"You chose to bring her into your life. Not me or anyone else. And you did a good thing when you did it. She is the only one that has the power to do what you seek most, Sesshomaru."

"She can kill Naraku?"

"That and more."

"Like what?"

"You will see later on my son."

Sesshomaru glared at his father as he turned away once more.

"You are leaving again?"

Inutaisho just looked back to his eldest son and nodded. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at Kagome as the light vanished along with his father. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to the Demon Lord. She sat up and stretched and looked down at him with her eyes wide once she realized where she was.

'OH SHIT!' she thought, 'Why are we like this?!!!'

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the color in her eyes once more. He shook his head and sighed watching her roll off and lie down next to him. Sesshomaru sat up and looked down at her with no emotion on his face. She stared up at him, her eyes a bit wide and her head tilted.

"So, what the hell was that?" Sesshomaru asked her, now back to his normal emotionless self.

"What was what?" she asked.

"Last night, out of nowhere, you attacked me."

"What do you mean I ATTACKED you?"

"You lunged at me and hit me multiple times in the chest."

"And you sat back and allowed me to do this?" Kagome sat up, purposely turning the tables and making it about him.

"Well, you obviously had some anger stored so I just allowed you to do it."

Kagome looked away from him, remembering the last few days. She grabbed onto her hair and shook her head, trying to get them out of her mind.

'Oh, make it go away.' She thought as she laid her head on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Make it go away…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Make it go away…" she said again.

Sesshomaru grabbed onto her shoulders and lifted her up. Kagome looked down at him confused. Sesshomaru stood up, still holding her in the air, as he walked over to the lake. She continued staring at him confused when suddenly he threw her. She screamed as she hit the water and was soaking wet.

"AH!" She jumped out of the water and glared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Is it still bugging you?" he asked, referring to her memories.

"Oh." She smiled and shook her head.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned toward the exit of the cave, "We are leaving. Lets go."

"Okay." Kagome agreed and followed him.

Sesshomaru made his way out of the cave with Kagome following and looked to the west. He began walking in that direction and as usual Kagome followed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called his name, but she got no answer. "SESSHOMARU!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What!" he narrowed his eyes as his ears began to ring due to her shriek.

"Where are we going?"

"To my castle. Is that why you screamed?"

"You wouldn't answer." She said putting her hands on her hips as they both continued to walk.

"I am not permitted to answer you."

"Don't start that my son. You still must be nice to her. Just because she is almost back to her normal self doesn't mean she can't snap."

Sesshomaru ignored his father. He continued walking to the west when they both heard some screaming ahead. Kagome gasped and ran in front of Sesshomaru to see what it was. Through a few trees, a village was in danger. Bandits rode through on horses slaughtering anyone in their path.

"Sesshomaru we have to do something!" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Please! I would do it, but I don't have a bow!!"

"And why would this Sesshomaru help a bunch of humans?"

"Because they are on THIS SESSHOMARU'S land! And I doubt that THIS SESSHOMARU wants to have a reputation that he was to lazy to help a few of the people on his land out from a bunch of pathetic humans!"

Sesshomaru glared at her. He walked forward and stopped inside the village. The people who were running from the bandits, stopped in front of him. They were scared and didn't know where they should go.

"WHO ARE YOU?" One of the bandits yelled to Sesshomaru as he rode up to him.

"Leave the people of this village alone." He demanded emotionlessly.

"Or what?" the bandit asked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Sesshomaru smirked evilly.

The bandits all backed away. One, foolishly, lunged forward with his sword up, and attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked and swung his arm out toward the bandit and all the ones around him. A bright, yellow whip flew from the tip of his fingers and sliced all the bandits in half, missing all the innocent people that were between them.

"Whoa…" the people of the town looked at Sesshomaru in awe.

"A demon!" a villager said, obviously in a panic, "HE'LL KILL US ALL!!"

Everyone in the village began to panic, running around frantically as they screamed helplessly at the top of their lungs. Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru, catching the villager's attention, and looked at all of them as they stared at her in shock.

"Lady!" A man said, "Get away from him! He's a demon! He'll kill you!"

"He isn't going to do anything, you fucking morons!" Kagome said, shocking Sesshomaru with her harsh language, "From what I just fucking saw he saved your asses! Stop acting so stupid and thank him."

The villagers exchanged looks and then looked at Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes, disgusted with the fact that a human had helped him. An elderly man made his way over to Sesshomaru and bowed respectively to him.

"I'm very sorry if we offended you in anyway, kind sir." He said in a raspy old voice, "We are just not used to a demon with such power protecting us. Most attack and kill as many as they can."

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said.

"See, he isn't that bad!"

Kagome smiled when suddenly she sensed a familiar presence. She looked to the floor and closed her fist tightly. The villagers stared at her confused. Sesshomaru looked down at her and then sighed as he smelled his brother and his new whore.

"Son of a bitch." He said looking back to see them come over a small hill and head toward the village.

"I take it you know them?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes we do…" Kagome said looking up and turning to Inuyasha and his group.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Inuyasha said, approaching Kagome.

"Go away Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. She was definitely back to herself again. She wasn't so dark and her voice was back to regular. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"And what makes you think I am going to do that?" he said hitting her on the side of the head.

Kagome winced and looked to the floor for a minute. Sesshomaru watched her as her aura once again change. She looked back up to Inuyasha and her eyes had gone back to being cold and empty.

'Ah shit…' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Who says thinking was even part of the process Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a monotone as she raised her right arm and set her palm against his chest. A burst of black light threw Inuyasha back about fifty feet. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou stared in shock.

"When did Kagome get such power?!" Miroku asked.

"She has always had it…" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome with no emotion on his face. She stared at Inuyasha who was just standing back up. Growling through his teeth, Inuyasha ran at Kagome. Sesshomaru stepped between the two and Inuyasha halted.

"Back off, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told him.

"Since when are you protecting humans?" Inuyasha yelled.

"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE DEMON!" A man yelled throwing a rock at Inuyasha's head, "EVIL DEMONS ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE!"

"YEAH! LEAVE US ALONE!" A child yelled as the rest of the village joined in and threw rocks at Inuyasha and the rest.

Sesshomaru smirked happily as he watched his brother be pushed back. Kagome just stared, completely emotionless, at them. Inuyasha backed out of the range of the villager's rock throwing with the others.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" Kikyou yelled, "Why are you protecting them?"

"They saved us from the bandits!" a woman yelled, "You have no right to come here and start more trouble!"

"They protected you?!" Inuyasha asked furiously.

"Yes!" the villagers said.

"They are the ones who are evil!" Kikyou said, "Especially that bitch! Kagome!"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said, "You are truly getting on my nerves."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome has done nothing wrong." He replied, "Why don't you just get out of here before that clay pot of yours loses her life."

"And who is going to try to hurt me?"

"From what I understand, Kagome can kill you with one word, one feeling, and even a single thought." Sesshomaru explained.

Kikyou glared at him. Inuyasha thought for a moment and turned away from the village. Sango and Miroku followed, but Kikyou stepped forward toward Kagome.

"I suggest you follow your mutt." Kagome said blandly.

"Oh, so now you are calling him names?" Kikyou said, "That's interesting."

"Just leave, bitch." She demanded.

"Fine." Kikyou said turning away and following the others, "So much for loving him Kagome? You certainly are fickle."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Using Inuyasha's older brother as revenge…" she said looking back to Kagome with a smirk, "How pathetic. Did you even love Inuyasha like you said you did? Or are you the whore here?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and raised her hand toward Kikyou. She was about to fire another blast, but Kikyou walked off, obviously not wanting to get into a fight with Kagome again.

"Cowardly bitch!" Kagome hissed.

"Calm down…" Sesshomaru said setting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

She let out a held breath and looked to the floor with her eyes shut tight. Tears began to fill up behind her eyelids. She tried holding them back, but the squeezed through and fell down her cheeks.

"I am not using you…" she whispered.

"I know this." He replied, "From what I remember, I asked you to join me…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me to join you?"

"You are quite a powerful human and I wouldn't allow Naraku to take you." He said.

"Naraku wasn't even there."

"Who do you think attacked me before you got there?" He asked, as she turned to look up at him, "I had caught him on his way to your village… As usual his was cock and revealed his plans…"

"But he never came after me…" she looked to the floor confused.

"I may have been wounded by him, but he didn't go unscathed…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to get close enough to injure him. He will have to regenerate a new body before he ever went after you…"

"Oh, so you protected me? You're a lot nicer then you act Sesshomaru…"

"Nonsense…. Now lets go. It will take us about two hours to get to the castle."

"We are almost there?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." He said smirking at her excitement, "You will be able to have a nice bath once we get there. You humans have the most disgusting smell…"

Kagome looked to the floor embarrassed. Did she really smell as bad as he made it seem? She turned away and sniffed the air trying to get what he was saying, but her human nose could smell nothing.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her actions and chuckled. She was actually concerned about how she smelt. He thought all humans were disgusting and couldn't care less about hygiene, but Kagome was so different from them.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru…" Kagome said pulling at her shirt to see how dirty it was, though it wasn't bad at all.

"For what?"

"I didn't know I smelt so bad." She let go of her shirt and looked up at him, "I know how sensitive your smell is and I haven't taken a bath in forever…"

A bit of guilt swept through Sesshomaru, but was quickly over come by something called EXCESSIVE PRIDE! He knew she actually didn't smell as bad as he made it seem. He just didn't like complimenting a damn thing.

He turned away and began walking and Kagome followed. After an hour he noticed she was about ten feet behind him and stopped. She stopped as well and just stared at him.

"Why are you keeping such a distance from me?" he asked, "Do I smell?"

"No I do, remember?"

"Hmm…" Guilt overcame him again, "You smell fine… Get over here. A demon could pick you up."

'He's worried about that?' she thought to herself confused.

"We are almost to the castle." He said pointing up at a hill.

Kagome's eyes widened. The Castel was HUGE! If it looked so big from this far away, what would it look like up close?! She suddenly got really excited and grabbed on to his hand running forward toward the castle. Sesshomaru blinked and stared at her in shock as he ran with her.

After about ten minutes of running up this steep hill, Kagome was getting tired. She wanted to get there fast, but it didn't seem to get in closer. Sesshomaru felt pity for her and picked her up. He sped up as much as possible. Within thirty seconds they were at the front gates and Kagome looked up at the castle in awe.

WELL… that is that chapter. Sorry for not updating as much, but school is fucking with everything. Blame that! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru walked into the gates of his home with Kagome following. She looked around at everything as if she was a little girl in a candy shop. He had fountains, ponds, flower beds, giant trees, and hand carved benches everywhere. It was gorgeous.

"You know…" she broke the silence and he looked back at her, "I never thought you would be the type to have such a beautiful place."

"It… it was my mothers…" he said looking out at his garden, "She loved this place more than anything in the land…"

"Really?" Kagome looked around at everything, smiling, "So you kept it up for her."

"Yes." He said, "Rin has become fond of it as well."

"Oh yea, I want to meet her!" she said stepping toward him smiling.

"You wi…"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!" a high pitched voice echoed through the garden.

"KAGOME!" another high pitched, but more male voice came about.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome I missed you!" he said wagging his puffy tail.

"I missed you too." She giggled a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin said with an eyebrow raised and with attitude in her voice.

"She's a friend…." Sesshomaru said, "Respect your elders, Rin."

"Sorry…" she said looking to the floor.

"Hey Rin. Let's go play!" Shippo said.

"YEAH!" Rin ran off after looking at Kagome with her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think she likes me too much…" Kagome said disappointed.

"She'll get to know you…" he said reassuringly to her, but with is own doubts.

"Okay…" she sighed and walked behind Sesshomaru as he made his way over to the front doors of the castle. He was deep in thought about how Rin had looked at Kagome. She had never been so hostile towards someone.

'What is she thinking…." He thought to himself as Kagome tapped his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hm." Sesshomaru looked around and realized he was outside his bedroom door, "Where do you want to sleep… None of my rooms are prepared."

"Well, I don't know." She answered.

"You will sleep with me until I can get a room done for you."

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"QUIET!" he demanded her.

"Sorry… your ears... I forgot…"

"It's fine, but you do have to sleep in my room for a couple of days."

"Why though?"

"…because none of the other rooms are prepared. I do not keep beds or anything in them just to collect dust. One will be prepared for you. I will have a servant make it for you."

"Alright…If you insist…"

"This is my room and where you will sleep." He walked through to beautifully carved double doors, into a room that was painted dark blue and silk curtains were covering the windows and a painting of a woman hung on the wall at the opposite end of the bed.

"This is really pretty…" Kagome said admiring the painting.

"It's my mother." He said sitting on the edge of the bed watching her every move.

"She's so pretty…" she looked to him smiling, "I see where you get your good looks."

"Wha…?" he was taken aback by her sudden compliment.

"What? You don't think you're good looking?"

"Answering that question honestly would make me seem conceited and answering falsely is dishonorable, so I shall not answer at all."

"So you DO have a sense of humor." Kagome giggled and leaned against the wall.

"I am not that emotionless." He raised an eyebrow.

"SMILE!" she said darting over to his bed and getting in his face.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Smmiiiillle" she giggled again and moved closer.

"No?"

"Aww come on!"

"I don't smile." He said emotionlessly.

"Too bad, you would look even cuter with a smile."

"Stop saying that!" he said in disapproval. "I am not 'cute'."

"What?" she asked, "You don't like being good looking, do you?"

"Once again… I am not answering that…"

"What? No answer!" she laughed.

"I don't." he answered her question.

"You don't….?" she asked in disbelief.

"No I don't."

"You don't like being good looking? Or you don't believe that you are?" she asked.

"Both…" he mumbled.

Kagome stepped on her tippy toes and leaned into him making him lean back onto the bed. She smiled and leaned in more making him fall completely back. She smirked and crawled over him and set her hands on his shoulders to hold him down.

'What the fuck is she doing???!!!!!' he thought to himself looking up at her, his eyes wide.

"Sesshomaru…." She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Don't knock yourself okay? You're actually quite gorgeous…" She smiled and pulled her head back to look into his eyes and he just stared at her confused.

Sesshomaru just blinked rapidly as her words entered his ears. Never in his lifetime had a woman said something like that to him. He was in total shock. He couldn't even move. He had no idea what to do or what to say.

"I'm going to bed now." Kagome said, not really caring about the fact that she had just scared the shit out of Sesshomaru in the weirdest way possible. Kagome yawned and rolled off of him and slid herself under the blankets.

"A…alright." He nodded and made his way to the door as fast as he possibly could.

Kagome yawned and stretched herself out under the silk blankets on the bed. Sesshomaru glanced back at her once more and left the room.

'That was fun.' Kagome thought to herself, 'I wonder why he thinks he isn't good looking…'

As Kagome fell asleep, Sesshomaru stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with his head back against it. He heard some giggling and looked down to see Rin and Shippo.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as Shippo stayed quiet.

"Hello, Rin. What are you two doing in so early?"

"It got boring and Shippo wanted to see the lady…" Rin said with an attitude.

"Rin, why do you speak of her in that manner?"

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You know damn well what I mean and I suggest you begin to respect her. She is a guest of this house and you will be kind."

Rin stomped her foot and walked off. Shippo watched her go, but did not follow. He looked back at Sesshomaru once Rin was gone.

"She is asleep… You will see her later on."

"Why is Rin so mad? Did Kagome and her have a fight?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I don't even think they know each other." Sesshomaru said. "I don't know why she is mad at Kagome."

"Oh okay." Shippo looked down the hall toward Kagome's door and then back at Sesshomaru.

"Go on ahead." He said and Shippo darted down toward her room, "Just don't wake her."

Shippo nodded excitedly and ran into Kagome's room as quiet as he possibly could and slowly shut the door behind him, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the hall. Sesshomaru walked down the hall looking for Rin and saw her sitting down around the corner.

"Rin." He said and she looked up at him startled.

"Oh…" she said curling her legs back up and began to sulk, "Hi Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why are you angry with Kagome?" he asked her.

"I am not angry with her, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, "I just don't like her!"

"Well try to get used to her." He said, "She is going to be around for a while and I think you two could become good friends."

"Why is she staying!" Rin jumped up and looked at Sesshomaru furiously. "I don't want her to stay! Only Shippo can stay!"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled and in a demanding yet composed manner he kneeled down, set his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her seriously. "You are not going to act like a spoiled brat. Now I don't know what you have against her due to the fact that you have not been around her EVER, but you need to calm yourself down and give her a chance. And anyway, if Kagome goes, Shippo is going to go with her. She is like a mother to the boy. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said pulling away from his grasp and walking off.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked back to his room, where he had left Kagome and the young Shippo. He silently opened the door and peeked inside hoping that Kagome was asleep and luckily for him she was. Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome curled up under the blankets, for the first time in a long time having a good sleep, and Shippo sitting on the bed beside her, staring intensely down at her as she slept.

"Boy." Sesshomaru said and Shippo swung his head around to look at him, "Don't you think you should let her sleep?"

"I…" Shippo looked down at Kagome and nodded. He jumped off of the bed and walked out the door. Sesshomaru watched as Shippo left the room and walked down the hallway to go look for Rin and the walked into the room and over to the bed and sat down beside her. He leaned up against the backboard and picked up a book off of the stand and began to read.

About an hour later, Rin and Shippo were running through out the house and just so happened to be playing tag and being really loud at the time. They ran by Sesshomaru's room, in which Kagome was sleeping and their feet stomping against the ground had woken her up. She sat up and looked around the room and no one was around. She jumped off of the bed and looked up and went into the hall, looking up and down, but saw no one around.

'Good…' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall hoping to come to the exit of the castle. She continued walking through the halls, turning corners, and going through random doors, but she never seemed to come to the exit. Just more halls kept appearing and she was getting extremely annoyed. After about twenty minutes of feeling like she was going around in circles, Kagome sat down in the middle of a hallway, no emotion on her face.

'Someone will have to come and get me sometime.' She thought. After a minute, Kagome heard someone coming from around the corner. She looked over and Sesshomaru was staring down at her as if she was an absolute idiot. Kagome looked up at him, shrugged, and stood up.

"Why are you even out here?" he asked, "You should have been lying down. Next time you stay there or I will just leave you out here to rot."

"Why the hell is this place so damn big?" She asked him.

'Oh great she is back to her emotionless shit again,' he thought to himself and fought the urge to hit her straight across the face, "It's not to big. When someone is wondering around when they are not supposed to be, they will continuously wonder in circles thinking they are going the right way." He pointed over to the beautifully carved double doors, "All you did was keep going back and forth through this hall."

"Well that is irritating." She said. "I'm bored." Kagome began walking down the hall again, but this time she went around the corner and there were stairs. She walked down and looked back when she heard someone following her and noticed it was Sesshomaru. She looked back forward, still not caring about anything, and made her way to the front door. She walked outside and closed the door behind her, right when Sesshomaru was about to walked through. She heard a low growl and opened it back up again.

"Oh…. Sorry?" she turned away and walked out into the garden. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and forced her back into a wall.

**Also… I am going to be putting up another story that is an original! Anyone who reads my stories I would love and appreciate it if you to checked it out and gave me your opinion.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh…. Sorry?" Kagome turned away and walked out into the garden. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and forced her back into a wall.

"You are going to have to learn your place!" he grabbed her neck and tightened his grip. She stared up at him and he tightened his grip on her neck, his nails digging into her skin. Kagome's neck began to poor blood and her face turned red as she felt him choking her. She could no longer breathe and by natural reflex attempted to remove his hand from her neck, but all he did was tighten his grip, causing his nails to penetrate her skin completely where you could no longer see them.

"I am tired of your aggravating, emotionless state and I am not going to stand for it anymore." He told her. "I suggest you learns some respect! Do you understand me?" He loosened his grip just a bit and she began to cough hysterically, but was kept pinned against the wall. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and waited for her to quit her cough, but once she had all she did was stare at him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME KAGOME!" He pulled her away from the wall a couple inches and slammed her back against it, causing her to lose her breath. She took a deep breath and stared straight into Sesshomaru's eyes, showing no fear or any other emotion. The two stared at each other, Sesshomaru angrily and Kagome expressionlessly.

Sesshomaru saw something glitter in her right eye and looked at it. A singled tear fell down her cheek and he looked back to her, releasing his grip completely. She kept herself standing for a moment, but then fell to her knees and more tears fell from her eyes. Kagome stared up at him tears falling from her eyes at a fast rate and Sesshomaru just looked away and walked off.

Kagome's eyes went back to their blue again and she reached up to her neck to feel the blood that was still pouring from the wounds Sesshomaru had caused. She looked down at her hands and blood covered them completely. Standing up and looking toward the castle gates, Kagome began to run. She ran out of the gates and as far away as she possibly could from the castle. She did not want to be there anymore!

'I hate him!' She thought to herself as she sped up as much as she could. She ran through the forest quickly, avoiding all trees that she could. She stopped in the middle of a clearing and fell to her knees to catch her breath. Once she could breathe again she stood up and began walking, her head lowered in loneliness and dread. What was she going to do now that she had no one? Inuyasha and her "friends" were traveling with Kikyou and now she could no longer take staying with Sesshomaru.

"Out here all by yourself huh?" a voice came from the shadows and Kagome quickly snapped her head to the side to see who it was. Bankotsu walked through the trees and over by her side. "It's dangerous to be out here alone, don't you think?" he asked her grabbing on to her hair and pulling her closer to him. "Especially when you have so many enemies in the first place. Didn't you learn from the demon that gave you this?" he roughly scraped his fingers across the wounds on her neck, causing her to wince in pain.

"Stop…" she whispered trying to pull away from him. "I didn't do anything to you this time, so please just leave me alone…"

"Didn't do anything?" he chuckled and slammed his fist into a tree causing it to fall backwards, "ALL OF MY BROTHERS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT PRICK INUYASHA!" He pushed her into the floor and set himself on top of her. "I am going to take you with me and Inuyasha will have to co…"

"That won't work." She said sitting up as much as she could, "Inuyasha doesn't give a damn about me. He is off somewhere with that whore Kikyou."

"He left you?" Bankotsu asked moving off of her.

"You can say that…" Kagome told him, "Or you can say I got sick of his shit and left with his brother only to get hurt even more."

"You suck at choosing men, don't you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome said sitting up all the way, "So why aren't you attacking me now?"

"I only wanted to scare you." He explained, "There is no point of hurting you when you actually did nothing wrong, you know? I was just going to use you because of Inuyasha, but since you no longer travel with the idiotic mutt I don't have to."

Kagome just stared at him with her left eye twitching. Bankotsu looked back at her and raised his eyebrow as she continued to stare at him evilly.

"What is your problem?" he asked

"Everyone just uses me…" she mumbled quietly and stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha used me for the sacred jewel shards, Sesshomaru because he didn't want Naraku to get a hold of me, and you because you wanted to get revenge on Inuyasha." She explained walking out of the clearing and back into the forest. "I will never find someone to truly care about me…"

"How do you know Sesshomaru doesn't really care?" Bankotsu asked quickly catching up with her. Kagome just looked at him with her eyes narrowed as if he was stupid and pointed to the five different wounds she had on her neck.

"You don't do that to someone you love, do you?" Kagome asked.

"No, I guess not." Bankotsu answered.

"You guess?"

"Well I can't really say I have ever been in a relationship before, so I don't know."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

"YOU HAVE BEEN BORN TWICE AND HAD THE BLESSING OF TWO DIFFERENT LIVES AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WITH A WOMAN!"

"Don't yell, don't yell…" Bankotsu covered her mouth and then removed his hand, "No I haven't okay? I was always with my brothers so I never really looked at a woman. It's not like I would have ever had any private time with her. There is no point of being in a relationship that you can't really care for the one that you are with, you know?"

"I guess you are right."

"Hey!" Bankotsu jumped excitedly, "Why don't you come and stay with me for a while?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why don't you?" he said, "We could hang out. I don't really have anyone to talk to anymore, so it might be pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Well I…"

"Oh come on!" he pleaded, "Please!!!"

"You know, you are a lot more hyper and childish when you aren't fighting…" she said.

"Is that bad?" he asked scratching his head.

"No it isn't bad." Kagome patted his head even though he was about six inches taller then her, "It's actually kind of cute. I didn't know that you could be nice."

"Aw… Well that is kind of mean, but I can tell why you got it in your mind I couldn't." he smiled sweetly at her and patted her head as well.

Kagome stared up at him for a moment and giggled. He looked down at her confused and then ran over to a small pond to check his teeth, but found nothing.

"Why did you laugh at me?"

"It's nothing…" Kagome said, "I haven't laughed in a long time and there is something about you that is really cute and funny."

"Cool." Bankotsu smiled, "Why haven't you laughed in a long time?"

"With all this shit that has been going on with Inuyasha there wasn't any point."

"Why?"

"I just didn't feel like I should have been living."

"Why?"

"Because it seemed that no one cared about me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because they all kept hurting me or being on Inuyasha's side…" Kagome looked at him like she was about to hit him.

"Why?"

"WHY do you ask so many questions?" Kagome said.

"Sorry…" Bankotsu looked to the floor ashamed and then smiled again, "SO DO YOU WANNA!"

"Do I want to what?" Kagome asked.

"You wanna stay with me for a while?"

"Sure…" Kagome said and Bankotsu grabbed onto her wrist and began pulling her into the direction of his home.

"This is gonna be cool!" he said excitedly.

Sesshomaru was looking for Kagome everywhere that she thought he would be. He felt extremely guilty about hurting her and had a necklace made for her. He carried it around looking for her, but sighed when he had no luck finding her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo patted his leg looking up at the tall man. "Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know kid…"

"Who cares where she is?" Rin said, "I don't like her."

"I care!" Shippo said glaring at Rin.

"And I care as well…" Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted to them. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in shock and stomped her foot, letting out a high-pitched scream.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" Rin yelled, "I HOPE SHE IS DEAD!"

Rin stomped off leaving Shippo in shock and leaving Sesshomaru in shock and with an extremely bad headache. Shippo began to cry and ran off to look for Kagome. Sesshomaru walked after Rin and when he caught up to her picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"What is the matter with you, Rin?" he asked frustrated.

"I hate Kagome!" Rin said, "Just leave her out in the forest to die, okay!"

"Wait… She left the castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh… N… No. Well I…" Rin was caught.

"RIN!" he demanded an answer.

"I opened the gates for her!" she confessed, "I don't want her here anymore!"

"SO YOU LET HER OUT TO BE KILLED!" Sesshomaru yelled setting her down, "How would you feel if someone had done that to you, Rin!"

"LIKE YOU CARE!" Rin yelled and began to cry. "EVER SINCE SHE GOT HERE YOU DON'T PLAY WITH ME IN THE GARDEN ANYMORE! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! I HATE HER!!! AND I HATE YOU!" She ran down the hall and vanished from Sesshomaru's sight.

Sesshomaru no longer knew what to do. He had not been paying Rin any attention since Kagome had joined him and he knew that she was right about that, but he was feeling some strange feelings for Kagome and didn't know what to do about them. He had a need to keep her around and hated the fact that Inuyasha had hurt her so bad that she wouldn't even look at him with a smile. He knew that was why he had hurt her. He was mad that she couldn't look at him like she used to look at Inuyasha: with love and happiness. Why couldn't he make her look at him like that? What did he have to do?

He leaned back against the wall and began hitting his head softly on it. He took a deep breath and looked down the hall and then looked the other way down the hall. He didn't know whether he shouldn't continue looking for Kagome to give her the necklace that he was still holding in his hand or if he should go after Rin and tell her that he was sorry.

"You know…" Sesshomaru looked down to see Shippo, "I can tell that you love Kagome."

"What are you talking about boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You can tell to, can't you?"

"What?"

"It is a real feeling Sesshomaru. You do care a lot for her, but you don't know how to make her happy again, isn't that what is wrong?"

"How the…"

"I saw you hurt Kagome…"

"And you are not angry with me?"

"Oh I am pissed the fuck off at you, but I do know why you did it."

Sesshomaru stood up and away from the wall, looking down at the young boy with a smirk on his face. He was glad that Inuyasha had not rubbed off on to him and that the boy was a hell of a lot smarter then his younger brother.

"So what do I do?" he asked him.

"First you need to go explain things to Rin. She was here a lot longer then Kagome was and she feels like she is being replaced."

"How do you know that?"

"I lost my parents as well Sesshomaru." Shippo explained, "Rin feels like she has found a new daddy and that her daddy is about to be taken away from her by another girl. She doesn't like it. Just go explain things to her and I will meet you out in the garden."

"Okay…" he raised an eyebrow at the child who was giving him orders and walked off to find Rin.

Once he found her, in the hallway by her room crying, he bent down and picked her up. Rin glared up at him and struggled to get free, but he didn't not let her go. He hugged her tightly and looked down at her.

"Rin…" he said and she stopped her struggling and looked to the floor angrily, "I am not replacing you with Kagome…"

"Yeah right!" she said. "You don't even talk to me anymore."

"Rin… Kagome was hurt really bad by someone she loved." Sesshomaru said and Rin looked him at him wanting more information, "He chose another person over her and kicked her out of the group. She can no longer see her family or her friends. She had lost everything and because of this she had gotten really sick and I am supposed to help her."

"Oh…" Rin held onto Sesshomaru's shirt as tight as possible, "I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't and that was my fault. I should have told you."

"It's okay…"

"Rin I have to go look for her… And one thing I will admit is that I care about her…"

"Is she going to be Rin's mommy?"

"I… I don't know…" he said stuttering and in a bit of shock.

"That would be nice and then Shippo can be Rin's brother." Rin jumped down from Sesshomaru's arms and walked down the hall toward the outside garden, holding onto Sesshomaru's hand. They made their way out to the garden and Ah Un was all ready to go.

"Let's go find Kagome." Rin said and Shippo smiled as the two jumped onto Ah Un and they all went flying to look for Kagome.

**Well another chapter well done! Lol. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome and Bankotsu came to a small hut in the middle of the forest. She smiled as he stopped pulling her and opened the door for her to enter. She slowly entered the hut and he followed behind her.

"Well this is where I live for now!" Bankotsu smiled and sat down on a cushion in the room.

"It's kind of small, don't you think?" Kagome asked.

"Well I used to have to live in a cave so I like it." He said optimistically.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned about the look on her face.

"Oh, yea I am fine." She told him, "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Not really… sorry." He looked down to the floor embarrassed.

"It's fine." Kagome said looking around, "So… what do you do out here?"

"He works… for me." A masculine voice said ominously from outside the hut. Kagome and Bankotsu looked to each other confused and walked outside to see Naraku standing there with his usual smirk on his face.

"Naraku…" Kagome hissed as the half demon came closer to her.

"Well done Bankotsu." He said grabbing onto Kagome's upper arm, "I appreciate the help."

"What are you talking about?" he asked grabbing onto his big long sword thingy, "Let her go Naraku! She isn't going with you!"

"Oh… but she is." He rubbed his finger along Kagome's cheek. "Thanks to you."

"You knew about this didn't you!" Kagome yelled at Bankotsu. "WHY DID I EVER TRUST YOU!" Tears formed in her eyes as Naraku pulled her into him.

"And she isn't even fighting. Exceptional job Bankotsu."

"No! I didn't Kagome, I swear I didn't know." Bankotsu pleaded with her.

"Yeah right! I can't trust you!" she said, her eyes beginning to go back to the void they were before, "I can't trust anyone…" her voice was back to a monotone as Naraku pulled her away from the pleading Bankotsu.

"NO!" Bankotsu yelled as she disappeared with his former master, "NARAKU! BRING HER BACK!"

Kagome laid her head on Naraku's shoulder as they flew across the forests. He looked down at her and smiled evilly at her vulnerability. He was going to have this woman, no matter what happened.

"So what are you going to do to me, Naraku?" she asked the half demon.

"What do you care? You are just another void, are you not?" he told her, "No different the Kanna."

"I guess," she sighed and held onto his kimono. "If you are going to hurt me… just tell me."

"Shut your mouth woman." He hissed and removed her hands from his kimono.

"Ah…" she winced a bit as his nails entered her skin and looked up into his eyes.

Naraku did not know what had just happened, but when she looked at him he felt something very strange. What was it? There was something about this girl that made him feel calm. He sighed and let her hand go, wrapping one of his arms around her waist as he sped up as much as possible. Kagome held on pretty tight as they sped up, not wanting to fall off.

"We are here…" Naraku said and Kagome turned around to see his castle, "You will stay here for a while."

"Alright…" she agreed, satisfying Naraku.

"You are awfully agreeable Kagome?" Naraku said.

"So far… I… Never mind." She said, confused on what she should have said.

'Someone broke this woman… I wonder who?" Naraku thought to himself as they landed on the top of the castle. He led Kagome down some stairs and into a large room, "This is my room. I do not have one ready for you, so you will have to deal with sleeping with me." He told her, wondering on her reaction, since it was almost time to go to bed.

"Alright…" she agreed again, now beginning to irritate the half demon.

Naraku sighed and rolled his eyes at her. He walked into the room, closing the doors behind him and then made his way over to the bed. Kagome followed. He removed the top of his kimono and looked back at her.

"Who broke you?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Who hurt you to the point that you would agree with every little thing I say?" he asked again.

"It's not that I am agreeing Naraku, but I am trying not to be killed, beaten, raped, or hurt in any way while I am here. If that means doing whatever you have to say I think I can live with that."

"Good…" Naraku smirked and slid himself under the blankets on the bed, "Come and sleep for the night."

"Okay." Kagome nodded and made her way over to the bed, sliding her body under the blankets with him. "Goodnight Naraku." She whispered as she closed her eyes and curled up into the beds warmth.

"Goodnight Kagome?" he said, looking at her as if she was nuts. 'Why is she like this? Though I can use it to my advantage…' he smiled to himself and laid down completely on the bed.

Sesshomaru was flying all around looking for Kagome and it was getting late. Shippo and Rin were already sleeping on Ah Un, who was about to pass out. Sesshomaru sighed and told the dragon to land as he lowered himself to the ground.

'Am I ever going to find her?' He said as he sat down next to a tree. He looked over to Rin and Shippo who had cuddled into Ah Un's side and were still sleeping.

Sesshomaru looked around and narrowed his eyes as a familiar scent came to him. He jumped up and grabbed onto his Tokijin as he watched Bankotsu walk through a few trees. Bankotsu froze and stared at Sesshomaru wide eyed and began to slowly back out of the clearing. Sesshomaru was about to let him go when another scent came to him and he rushed forward, pinning Bankotsu to a tree and having his Tokijin at his neck.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled pressing the blade against his neck harder.

"It's not my fault!" he yelled.

"What isn't your fault?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku took her! I didn't know what to do! And no I know she thinks I had something to do with it!" Bankotsu explained.

"No…" Sesshomaru said, cursing himself under his breath as he turned to a tree and punched it as hard as a possible, causing it to fly about twenty feet away.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Bankotsu said as the demon lord snapped his head around toward him, "I can help you find her… I think…"

"You are going to help me?" he asked, "Aren't you part of Naraku's… whatever you call it."

"Nope! Not any more!" he said smiling. "I just want to get my friend back…"

"Your friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah! Kagome's my friend now!" he said. "Well… I hope she still is."

"Well you can help Sesshomaru get her back!" Rin said.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed as the two men looked back at the now awake children and then back to themselves. Sesshomaru was a bit unsure on whether he could trust this man and Bankotsu just didn't want to get killed by Sesshomaru so he would agree to anything right now.

"I can help you." Bankotsu said.

"Alright… I thank you for that." Sesshomaru put his Tokijin away. "We will continue tomorrow." He said walking back over to the tree and sitting down and Bankotsu sat down where he was. Rin and Shippo looked at each other smiling and then went back to sleep.

Kagome awoke in someone's arms and looked up to see Naraku. Her eyes widened, now that she was back to normal, and she backed away from him, but he held on. Naraku opened his eyes and looked down at the frightened girl.

"Good morning Kagome." He said smirking as he removed his arms from her and sat up. "Don't be afraid. I do not plan on hurting you any time soon."

"And that is supposed to comfort me?" she asked

"Ah! I see you are back to your old self." He said, "Too bad for you. Your old self might get you in a lot of trouble around here. I like the obedient Kagome."

"I can still be obedient, you know?" she said, "I just don't like being hurt."

"Well that is up to the way you are when you are here." He told her, "Last night you were very good and I did not lay a hand on you."

"I guess… I thank you for that?" she said. "Since I am here I will try to abide by your rule's, but don't expect me to do anything to crazy."

"That is completely fine with me Kagome." He said chuckling some. "But if there is something that you think is 'crazy' that I am wanting you to do, I suggest you just do it."

"No!" Kagome said sitting up, "I will not!"

"Oh?" Naraku smirked and grabbed her by her arms and pulled her on top of him. "Well Kagome… I think I will just have a bit of fun with you, unless you do exactly as I say."

"O…Okay." She said pulling away from him. "L…let me go." She began pulling harder and he just let her go, causing her to fall backwards off the bed and hit her head on the floor.

Naraku smirked again and stood up on the other side of the bed. He put on the top part of his kimono again and then walked on the other side of the bed to see that Kagome had knocked herself out. He chuckled and grabbed the limp female, tossing her back onto the bed.

"I'll come back for you later." He said walking out of the room and locking the door behind him, so she would be unable to get out.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru ended up waking up at the same time. They were both worried about Kagome, though Sesshomaru was not going to show it to his former enemy. The children were placed on Ah Un's back and Sesshomaru told the two-headed dragon to take them home.

"Now that I've got help, I really don't want them to come along." He said as the dragon flew off.

"Why did you let them come in the first place?" Bankotsu asked, "They are children. It's not like they could have helped before I got here."

"I did it for their sakes." He said, "They are worried about her too and if I came out here alone it would have been worse. I let them come so they think that they are helping, but now that they feel that someone else that is strong is helping to find Kagome, they will trust it a lot more."

"Did you just call me strong?" Bankotsu asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru said.

"Did you just call me strong?" he asked again.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no. Not at all." Bankotsu said, "I feel kinda proud now." He began walking around with his head held high and his chin in the air, "I mean… I got a compliment from Sesshomaru. I am so cool."

"…" Sesshomaru had no idea what to say to that. He was actually admired by his former enemy. This shocked him completely. He shook his head and turned to walk off, "We have to find Kagome before he hurts her. Let's go."

"Yeah!" Bankotsu walked up beside him and they began looking. "Do you think we will find her?"

"Don't you know where his castle is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, but will he bring her there?" Bankotsu said.

'I am going to kill this kid…' he thought to himself, "Of course he would! Now start running!" Sesshomaru said and Bankotsu began to run in the direction of the castle.

_**Another day another chapter…. Now that I am on summer vacation I should be getting these up faster… I SHOULD not will… But I will try… NOW REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up hours later with a huge headache and a knot the size of a fist on the back of her head. She sat up and looked around. She walked over to the bedroom door and attempted to open it, but failed. She looked out the window and sighed. She really wished that someone would come and save her right about now, but doubt it would happen.

Suddenly Kagome could sense Naraku coming toward the door. She began to panic and looked down the window. There was a ledge! She smirked and jumped out onto the ledge. She walked a bit and then jumped down to the ground, loving the fact that this was a one-story castle. She looked up to the window and luckily Naraku had not seen her yet, but she did hear "where the hell is she!" and darted off as fast as possible.

"KAGOME!" Naraku jumped out of the window and darted toward her.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded as she looked back to him seeing that he was catching up to her really fast.. Suddenly she fell forward onto her face from not paying attention.

"Oh I got you now, you little bitch!" he yelled. He had reached her and was about to grab onto her, but a burst of energy came forward and pushed him back about ten feet.

"Kagome!" someone yelled and Kagome looked up to see Bankotsu running toward her and Sesshomaru with his Tokijin out.

"Bankotsu?" she said in disbelief. "Stay away from me! This is your fault in the first place!"

"Kagome…" Bankotsu stopped and looked to the floor, "I really didn't…"

"He didn't know Kagome…" Sesshomaru said walking up beside Bankotsu. "He isn't even a part of Naraku's little scheme."

"Why should I trust you!?" she asked.

"Who would you trust better, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Naraku dashed toward her once more. Bankotsu lifted his giant weapon and swung it swiftly across his chest as a burst of red energy flew toward Naraku, hitting the half demon in the chest, and sending him back about ten feet.

"Kagome! Come on!" Bankotsu yelled out at her and she jumped up and ran toward him.

"Get your slutty ass back here, you wench!" Naraku yelled out to her as his miasma began to seep from his body and surround the castle.

"What the fuck did he just call her?" Bankotsu said looking toward Sesshomaru, whose eyes were blood red. "Okay then… You take care of him." Bankotsu grabbed onto Kagome and ran off, away from the battlefield.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kagome asked irritated with both of them.

"Well I wanted to find you, so I was heading toward Naraku's castle and then I ran into that guy!" he said pointing over to Sesshomaru, "He was really worried about you Kagome…" he looked back to her with a smile, "He won't admit it, but I think he cares about you more then you think."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Bankotsu confused and then shifted her gaze over to Sesshomaru. 'He cares about me…?'

Sesshomaru pulled his Tokijin from his side and concentrated on the man in front of him as Naraku pulled his own weak looking sword from his side. They both stood their ground for a moment as Naraku's miasma surrounded them both and went completely unnoticed to the demon lord he was about to fight.

'Hehe… Not even paying attention to your surroundings…' Naraku thought to himself as he made his miasma fly in quickly at Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Kagome yelled and broke free of Bankotsu, who had been holding her back, and ran toward Sesshomaru. Before it had completely surrounded him, she grabbed onto his shirt and held him close.

"What are you doing out here?!" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I am not leaving you alone!" she said.

"You are going to end up getting hurt, Kagome!" he said pulling her head into his shirt so she wouldn't inhale the toxic air. "You need to go…"

"I can't leave you," she said hugging him tightly, "I won't."

"Kagome…" he looked down at her with soft eyes when suddenly the miasma was forced back by a pink light that flew through it. "Hmm…" Sesshomaru looked off into the distance to see Kikyou with her bow up and Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga ready.

"Great…" Kagome said rolling her eyes as the group came forward. "Why does she keep having to show up?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, "She is just going to annoy the hell out of me…" Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from the group, "And for some reason it isn't bugging me as much. I think it is because I have you…" she said sweetly and with a smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu came running up, "I don't like that Kikyou bitch… Can I kill her?"

"Hahahaha!" Kagome laughed at his question.

"Well as soon as she saw you, all she is doing is talking a whole bunch of shit…" he explained. "I want to kill her."

"No Bankotsu…" Kagome said disappointing both Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, "She is still a bit jealous on the fact that there was a moment in time where Inuyasha and I had a little thing… I don't care anymore."

"But… but!" Bankotsu whined.

"She is just trying to make me jealous… Look." Kagome pointed back to them. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu turned around to see Kikyou kissing Inuyasha passionately on the lips. "Hahahaha, for some reason I can't help but laugh…" she smiled trying to stop, "What is wrong with me?!"

"I think you know what is wrong…" Bankotsu playfully pushed Kagome into Sesshomaru's arms. "You like him! You like him!"

"Maybe I do! Maybe I don't! That is up to him…" she said rubbing her neck where he had caused the wounds.

"I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru said. "I was upset and I didn't know how to make you better, so it pissed me off… I had no right to do what I did."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled up at him, but it quickly went away when Inuyasha and Kikyou walked up.

"Well, well, well… It seems you show up where ever you are not wanted, Kagome." Kikyou said.

"Uh'huh…" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her as Sango and Miroku walked up behind them, "You know Kikyou… I think I have a theory on why you are such a bitch."

"Oh?" Kikyou replied.

"Yeah… When you were young you had no life at all and because of this you were considered to be the most unattractive girl in your village, but when Inuyasha came around you felt a bit different cause he was the one guy that would actually take a second look at you." Kagome said. "And when I came along, after your ass was cold, dead, and buried, and you were brought back to life you felt like the ugly woman you were before because he was looking at me and not you."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Kikyou said.

"Yeah… and now that you feel like you have gotten him back you want to use anything you possibly can to make me miserable, like kissing him for example." Kagome said.

"Excuse me?!" Kikyou growled.

"I know you care about him, but to use him in such a way is pathetic." Kagome told her, "And when you do that Kikyou, I am sorry, but you put yourself back to being the ugliest bitch in the village."

"WHAT?!" Kikyou glared at her and quickly notched an arrow into her bow. "I will kill you! You stupid bitch!"

"Perfect…" Kagome smirked as she saw the rage in Kikyou rise, along with Kikyou's power and as soon as she let the arrow go, Kagome moved off to the right and the arrow flew past her and right toward Naraku. Everyone watched as Kikyou's arrow pierced Naraku right on the heart and exactly where the sacred jewel was hanging.

"What?!" Naraku yelled as he saw the jewel disintegrate in front of him, "NO!" He yelled as the energy entered his skin and he began to fall apart as well. Everyone watched in awe as Naraku vanished in front of their eyes.

"Are you telling me, that all we had to do was shoot an arrow into the bastards chest?" Miroku asked.

"No… Kagome what did you do?" Sango asked.

Kagome just smirked and turned away from the rest of them. Sesshomaru looked down at her smirking and Bankotsu just stared in complete admiration.

"I… want to go home now." Kagome said.

"Oh… so now you are going back through the well?" Sango asked.

"I am not going to the home…" Kagome said stretching out.

"Alright…" Sesshomaru said. "Bankotsu, you are welcome to join us."

"Are you totally serious?" Bankotsu asked and they nodded, "AWESOME!"

"HEY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, "Get your ass over here!"

"One second Sesshomaru…" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Inuyasha. "What do you want now?"

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?!" he asked, "You are coming with us!"

"And why would I do that?" Kagome said, "You have Kikyou. You don't need me."

"I don't care about needing you! You are just not going with my brother!"

"Uh'huh…" Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Inuyasha's necklace. "Inuyasha… You are free of me…" she said pulling on it and causing it to shatter. "I no longer want to be with you."

"What…?" Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I no longer want to travel with you guys." She said, "I am not dealing with Kikyou anymore and I know that the only reason you wanted me around was because of the damn necklace. Kikyou didn't have the power to take it off so you needed me to do it."

"Kagome…" Sango looked at her friend in shock.

"So you are really leaving us?" Miroku asked.

"Yep. I left you a long time ago…" she said referring to the day that Kikyou joined, "I am just confirming it for Inuyasha's sake."

"I see…" Kikyou said. "Done using him so you dump him in the trash."

"I never used him." Kagome said, "But if that is what you want to believe it is up to you." She walked back over to Sesshomaru. "I no longer am obligated to stay by his side, so I can go with whom I want."

"And you are going with his brother?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes."

"Wow Kagome." Kikyou said kissing Inuyasha on the lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha smirked thinking that would make Kagome jealous. "Thanks Kagome."

"Heh…" Kagome just smiled and waved as she stood by Sesshomaru's side. "See you next time?"

"Nah… I've got the original, now." Inuyasha said, "I don't need a copy. Just get lost."

"Okay." Kagome said shrugging as they turned away, "Oh… and Inuyasha…" she said as they four of them turned back to her to see her pressing her lips against Sesshomaru's in a passionate kiss, "Thank you as well."

"AWESOME!" Bankotsu yelled happily as they Sesshomaru, Kagome, and himself began walking off.

"Did she just?" Inuyasha said furiously, "KISS MY BROTHER?!"

"Yes… Yes she did." Miroku smirked.

"You gotta love that girl." Sango said.

_**Chapter OVER! Please review! Or no more!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome was in shock that she actually laid her lips against Sesshomaru's and he didn't do anything about it, but kiss back. Did he care about her like Bankotsu said that he did? This was all too confusing and she didn't know how to talk to him about it.

She looked up at him as they flew across the forests at a fast speed and Bankotsu held onto Kagome and Sesshomaru for dear life. Kagome was a bit used to it, but Bankotsu wanted down!

"Um… Sesshomaru? Kagome?" Bankotsu said a bit distressed, "When do we get there?"

"We are almost there Bankotsu…" Kagome said giggling and holding onto her frightened new friend, "Just hold on."

"There it is." Sesshomaru said as he began to descend.

"COOL!" Bankotsu smiled and looked around Kagome's head at the castle. "Wow… Its so much cleaner and bigger and awesomer then Naraku's!" he jumped down to the floor as Sesshomaru landed, "Sesshomaru is officially the coolest dude on this planet."

"Well, I think Sesshomaru has got a little admirer." Kagome said.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Oh… Okay." She replied nervously. "Bankotsu we will be right back." She said turning away and walking with Sesshomaru into the forest.

Kagome walked nervously and slowly behind him, scared of what he was going to say. That time, she really did feel like she was using him. She didn't know what had come over her, but she did enjoy that kiss.

"You kissed me…" Sesshomaru said stopping suddenly causing her to bump into him. "Why did you do it?"

"I… Well…" Kagome looked up to him as he turned to her. "You returned it! Why did you?"

"Hm…" Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru picked her up from under her arms and leaned into another kiss. He gently pressed his lips against hers and slid his tongue between them hoping for a good response.

Kagome was extremely surprised, but followed his movements and kissed him back, sliding her tongue slowly over his with them both now sharing a loving kiss. Kagome parted from him some to catch her breath and looked up at him.

"That time… I kissed you because I care for you." He said, "The first was to get Kikyou to shut the fuck up and to show Inuyasha that you were mine." He set her down on her feet and walked off.

"Whoa…" Kagome said blushing and not really sure what to think at the moment.

Kagome sat down by the tree and thought to herself for a moment when she heard giggling to her left. She looked over and between the bushes was a child.

"Shippo?" she said with her eyes wide, "Is that you?" she stood up and walked over to see Rin sitting there, "Oh… Rin you scared me for a moment."

"You were kissing my daddy." She said.

"Well…" Kagome sighed and sat down on her knees next to the child, "Rin I know you don't like me… And I am sorry, but I don't know how to make you think dif…"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, standing up to be at Kagome's height. "I like you… I was mean before cause I thought daddy was going to leave me and keep you."

"You thought he was replacing you?" she asked.

"That is what Shippo called it, but now that I know what is really going on I want Shippo to be my brother." Rin said, "And since you are Shippo's mommy and Sesshomaru is my daddy and you guys was kissing, I think that Shippo is my brother now."

"Wait…" Kagome looked at her confused, "Rin, Sesshomaru and I would have to get married for you to be my kid too."

"I know." Rin said, "I'm going to make sure you guys get married no matter what. Shippo is going to be my big brother."

"Um…" She just stared at Rin in shock.

"What?" Rin asked, "I want a mommy…" Rin sat down completely in front of Kagome and looked to the floor.

"You want a mommy?" Kagome asked.

"Uh'huh…" she said, "Sesshomaru is my daddy, but I don't have a mommy. I want one and Shippo said that you would be the bestest mommy out of everyone."

"Aw." Kagome smiled and picked Rin up, "Okay sweetie." Kagome stood up with the girl in her arms, "I can be your mommy."

"Really?!" Rin asked. "So you and daddy gonna get married now, right?"

"Well I don't know about that part, but…"

"You and daddy gonna get married!" Run demanded in a cute way.

"Okay." Kagome giggled, but realized what she just said, 'Does Sesshomaru even like me like that?'

"So where is Shippo?" Rin asked. "I have to tell him!"

Rin excitedly jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran toward the castle after waving to Kagome. Kagome sighed and walked over to a stone bench that sat right next to a small pond and sat down, looking into the water. She smiled as a familiar reflection appeared by her side and looked up at Bankotsu.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Rin just demanded that I marry Sesshomaru…" Kagome said giggling. "She is so cute and all she wants is a mommy."

"So you and Sesshomaru are going to get married?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said leaning back against the bench, "He just kissed me in the most… fantastic, loving, passionate way…"

"Oh really?" Bankotsu said. "That is awesome!"

"Why is everything so awesome to you?" Kagome said giggling.

"Is that bad?" Bankotsu said. "I can stop if it is bad."

"No, no, no!" she said, "I think its funny. You are so much nicer when I am not hanging out with Inuyasha…"

"Well he killed my brothers…" Bankotsu said.

"Yeah… I keep forgetting that." She said, "Sometimes I forget that you and Sesshomaru used to be my enemies. I feel so much at home when I am with you guys."

"Hey, hey! You just barely got to hang out with my coolness." Bankotsu said, "I think you feel more at home with Sesshomaru, don't you?"

"Actually, no offense, but you might be right." Kagome said, "When I am with him things happen…"

"What kinds of things?" Bankotsu said as he glanced back at Sesshomaru, who was standing behind a large carving listening to their conversation.

"Well… my heart starts to beat so fast… and its like nothing else exists when I look at him…" she explained.

"You sound like you love him." Bankotsu said.

"No!" Kagome said standing up, "I can't… I mean… How can I?" she sat back down on the bench rubbing her head, "He is so… out of my league, you know? I don't deserve him in any way!"

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"He's gorgeous and I'm not. He is powerful and I'm not. He's high-ranking, rich, gorgeous…"

"You already said that…"

"Well that's how it is!" she said. "He is everything I am not and deserves so much more…"

"Don't you think that it would be so much better if you let him decide what he wants and deserves?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru is all the things that you just said and if he is all of that, why can't he have what he wants?"

"He can!" she said. "He can have whatever he wants…"

"And what if what he wants is you, Kagome?" Bankotsu looked at her smiling.

Kagome stared at him deep in thought as what he had just said registered in her head before she said anything else. She looked down into the pond at her own reflection and sighed.

"You think he wants me?" she asked.

"I don't know what he wants, but that kiss you guys shared right in front of Inuyasha was shocking don't you think?" he said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"It shocked me most when he didn't push me away…" Kagome said.

"And from what you just said, you shared another kiss after that?" Bankotsu said, "When was this?!"

"Just forget about it…" she said.

"Okay." Bankotsu smiled and looked at her. "I think you should tell him."

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"Tell him that you love him Kagome…" he said, "You know you do."

"I can't…" she said, "I have no idea how… I don't think I ever felt this way before…"

"Weren't you in love with Inuyasha…" he asked.

"Apparently not." She said, "I never felt like this! It feels like I can't take anything anymore… Like I don't know if it is possible for me to keep living if I ever lost him. I never felt like that with Inuyasha."

"Then you definitely need to tell him how you feel, Kagome."

"Yeah, you are right." Kagome said, "I will do it sometime tonight." She stood up and walked off, still not noticing the demon behind the statue.

"See! She does love you." He said once Kagome had entered the castle. "Now how are you going to tell her?"

"If she is going to tell me, I think I will just wait."

"WHAT!" he yelled, "No, no, no Sesshomaru! You must tell her!"

"And why is this?"

"She just poured her heart out right here in front of you!" he said, "Don't you think it would be just a bit fair for you to tell her first! You already got the advantage!"

"I guess." He said sighing.

"Good." He said.

"Now go and tell her!" Bankotsu pushed Sesshomaru toward the castle.

"Are you pushing me?" Sesshomaru said.

"You are my best buddy now." Bankotsu said still trying to get Sesshomaru to the castle, "You can't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshomaru said causing Bankotsu to let go.

"Fine, fine, fine… But you are still my best buddy." He said.

"Okay?" Sesshomaru sighed and headed into the castle to tell Kagome that he really did love her. 'Oh my god…. How the hell am I going to do this?'

_**Well there is another chapter everyone! Please Review and I will update!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome sat in the dining hall staring up at the ceiling deep in thought on what her and Bankotsu had talked about. She had no idea how she was going to tell Sesshomaru that she cared. She didn't even know if he really did like her that way and was going to feel really stupid if she said something and he didn't.

'What am I going to do!' she asked herself, 'He did say the second kiss was because he liked me…'

"Kagome?" a young voice called out to her and she looked down to see Shippo looking at her with a worried look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she said smiling. "I am fine little one." Kagome sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling, but looked back down to the child when he did not leave, "Is there something you need, Shippo?"

"Um…" Shippo began to fiddle with his fingers, "Rin told me how you guys were talking…" he looked to the floor and began to kick invisible dirt across the ground, "And I was wondering if I could call you my mommy?"

"I thought you already thought of me as your mom?" Kagome said picking the child up and placing him gently into her lap.

"I… I do, but I want to be able to call you mommy…" he explained, to shy to look her in the eye. "You know… instead of saying Kagome."

"Of course you can Shippo!" Kagome giggled and kissed her son on the cheek, "I have always thought of you as my little boy and I would be so happy if you were to call me mom."

"Really?" Shippo asked in excitement, "What about Rin?" he turned to point at the young girl who was peeking into the room, "She wants to call you mommy too, but I lost the game so I had to be the one to ask."

"Rin, you can call my mom too." Kagome said looking at the young girl as she ran cheerfully into the room and up to her new mother, "I have no problem with it at all."

"Really?" Rin asked jumping into Kagome's lap as well.

"Of course!" Kagome said hugging them closely, "I love you both as if you were my own. It would be nice to have you call me mom."

"Yay!" Rin and Shippo yelled in unison as they hugged their mother as tight as they possibly could.

"You guys are so cute." Kagome said.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better, mommy!" Shippo said giggling when he called her mommy.

"I am too!" Rin said and then turned to Shippo, "Now all we have to do is get Sesshomaru and Mommy to get married!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed and jumped off of Kagome's lap, "But how do we do that? Doesn't Sesshomaru despise humans?"

"He was kissing Mommy earlier!" Rin said causing Kagome to blush.

"I can't believe you saw that…" Kagome said covering her face.

"I can." A deep, sexy masculine voice echoed through all of their ears and they shifted their gaze over to the door to see Sesshomaru leaning up against the wall. "She may be a child, but she is a sneaky little thing."

"Yep!" Rin said, "When I traveled with Sesshomaru I had to learn to be extra quiet, so I practiced and sometimes Sesshomaru can't hear me… He can smell me, but not hear me!"

"Wow." Kagome said smiling at her daughter, "You must have really gotten good."

"Uh'huh!" Rin smiled and stood proudly. "It was fun when I played with Jaken."

"Wait… Speaking of Jaken… Where is that little green dude?" Kagome asked. "I haven't seen him at all since I began traveling with you Sesshomaru."

"He has been in the Northern Lands." Sesshomaru explained as he made his way over to Kagome's side, "I told him to go before you began traveling with us."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed, "Too bad… I would have liked to torture the little guy."

"It's really fun mommy!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru had a sudden feeling of sadness fly through him when he heard Rin calling Kagome mommy, but had never called him daddy. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Kagome watched him, noticing the sudden change of emotions that Sesshomaru was feeling though he did not show it.

"Shippo…" Kagome said, "Didn't you two have something to ask Sesshomaru."

"Oh…" Shippo got really nervous, "Rin… you ask him."

"Uh'uh!" Rin said, "You lost the game! You have to ask him!"

"But I asked Kagome!" Shippo said nervously and hid behind his mother.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Sesshomaru said wanting to get this over with.

"They want to know if they could call you daddy." Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked at her, "Not just think of you as one, but to actually call you daddy to your face."

"Is that right?" Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin.

"Yes…" Rin said smiling nervously and nodding.

"You can call me dad if you wish." Sesshomaru said, "I don't mind it."

Shippo and Rin looked at each other happily and their eyes began to glitter as they looked at both Kagome and Sesshomaru. They began to jump up in down in a frantic fit of joy as they now realized that they were officially going to be brother in sister.

"NOW MOMMY AND DADDY!" Rin said stomping her foot to the floor in determination, "You has to get married!"

Inuyasha and the gang were sitting under a large tree in the middle of the forest, looking around at everything and everyone deep in thought.

"Do you guys think Naraku is really dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Miroku said bluntly.

"And how do you know this Miroku!" Inuyasha asked furiously, "How the hell would _Kagome_ be able to kill him!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango glared at him, "Since you obviously weren't paying attention… KIKYOU IS THE ONE WHO SHOT THE ARROW!"

"As Sango said…" Miroku added, "Kikyou is the one who killed him."

"The bitch just used me to do it… Otherwise she did nothing." Kikyou arrogantly told them

"But how do we know he is actually dead?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku just stared at the idiotic hanyou extremely annoyed, as he removed the laced beads from around his wrist. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then jumped back as he saw Miroku aim his hand, where the wind tunnel once was, at him.

"Do you see anything Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No...?" Inuyasha sat back down with his legs crossed and his arms across his chest, "Whatever… I don't care."

"That's odd…" Sango said, "Since killing Naraku was pretty much your mission in life."

"I have a question." Kikyou said and they all turned to her, "Am I the only one that saw Bankotsu with them? Why the hell was he there?"

"Yeah… You're right." Inuyasha said. "Why would Kagome being hanging around with that prick?"

"I… don't think Bankotsu is as bad as we think him to be." Miroku said, "The only reason we ever fought him is because of his part with Naraku."

"Yeah…" Sango said, "Miroku is right and it's not like he had a choice to work with him. It was pretty much a 'work for me or I will kill you again' situation for the Band of Seven."

"Whatever…" Inuyasha began to pout like a five year old once more once he realized he was defeated.

PLEASE READ NOTE!!!

Yeah… That was an extremely short chapter, but sometimes a writer needs to stop… Also… if there is anyone out there that might want to edit my stories I would love a bit of help. I have to type this up on Notepad all the time and it doesn't have a grammar and spelling check from what I know of, so help will be appreciated.

(Also… I tried this before and the person that helped me wanted to change my story line… That isn't what I mean. Just spelling and grammar help. )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting in the castle's study, finally able to take a break after explaining to Rin and Shippo that they were not ready to get married. Kagome couldn't help, but stare at the demon lord sitting in the chair in front of her. She was absolutely mesmerized by him for the moment and could not break her gaze.

Sesshomaru could feel that Kagome was not going to look away from him, but ignored it anyway. He took in a deep breath and let it out; trying to relax a bit, but her never-ending gaze was beginning to bother him.

"What?" he said causing her to jump.

"Nothing." She leaned to the side in her large chair and finally looked away from him, knowing he was getting uncomfortable.

"What were you and Bankotsu talking about by the pond?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly, smirking at her sudden feeling of discomfort.

"We were just talking…" she replied, "Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said, "Just some boring crap that I was forced to bug him with." Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru and stretched her body out in this large chair.

"Alright…" Sesshomaru turned away from her once more.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and then shifted her gaze over to the study door. Bankotsu was standing right there making a movement with his arms that showed he wanted her to hurry up and tell. Kagome shook her head rapidly and Bankotsu sighed, glaring evilly at her.

"FINE!" Kagome yelled startling Sesshomaru as Bankotsu disappeared from the doorway.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… It was important…" she said. "Really important."

"What was?" he asked, purposely playing dumb.

"What he and I were talking about." Kagome said, "I am just to…" she took in a deep breath, "I'm to scared to ask you what you think… or how you feel better yet."

"How I feel?" Sesshomaru said fighting a smirk that threatened to reveal itself.

"Yeah." Kagome curled her legs up to her chest, "I kind of… care about you…"

"I care for you too." He said bluntly and as if it wasn't anything important, "I told you that already."

"No… Well…" Kagome sighed and took another deep breath, "I think that there may be a little bit of a chance that I am actually in love with you." Kagome said this so fast that Sesshomaru just blinked, waiting for it to settle.

"You're in love with me?" Sesshomaru said.

"I… uh…" Kagome just hid her face behind her hands and blushed.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but didn't show it on his face. Out of nowhere a large cup flew across the room and hit him on the head. Both he and Kagome looked up to see Bankotsu standing in the doorway, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Tell her or I will." Bankotsu threatened.

"You…" Sesshomaru started, but was stopped again as another flying cup hit him.

"Tell her NOW!" Bankotsu demanded.

"…" Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he looked toward the laughing Kagome. "I love you as well." Kagome stopped laughing and looked to him in shock.

"You… do?" she asked.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru said, "It is not a feeling that I am used to…"

"Then how do you know its love?" Kagome asked.

"Because…" Sesshomaru sat back and poked his stomach multiple times with his index finger, "My stomach begins to hurt, my heart beats fast, and I actually have the urge to smile, but all of that only happens when I am near you…" he stopped poking it and looked up to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Kagome blushed and turned away, "I don't know what to say…"

"I DO!" Bankotsu ran into the room and grabbed Kagome, "She is mine… Deal with it."

"What the hell?" Kagome said as she was suddenly ran from the room.

"If you love her Sesshomaru come and get her!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran through the halls, "Otherwise I WILL BE KISSING HER IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES!"

"WHAT?" Kagome glared down at the smirking Bankotsu.

"And what is funny…" he said pulling Kagome to his level, "I am totally serious."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu with a bit of amusement and fear in her eyes, but didn't know which feeling she felt more. Had Bankotsu gone nuts? What the hell was this guy doing?

"Are you okay Bankotsu?" Kagome asked and he nodded, still a big smile on his face. "Then what are you doing?" she squirmed trying to get away from Bankotsu's tight grip.

"I want him to chase you." He said, "He needs to prove he cares by coming after you."

"You have a weird way of doing things, don't you?" Kagome said.

"Yes."

"So…" Kagome pulled once more, trying to get away, "Were you serious about the kissing part?"

"Yep." He nodded and pulled her into a hug, "If he gives me the time to press my lips against yours, he is obviously not that determined."

"Oh…" Kagome blinked a few times and sighed, "Well this is a weird situation…"

"BANKOTSU!" a deep masculine and incensed voice echoed through the hall as a white haired demon turned the corner at an extremely fast rate, tearing the walls as he ran toward them.

"Uh'oh…" Bankotsu suddenly felt like this was a horrible idea and darted out of the castle with Kagome in his arms, "MAKE HIM STOP!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome asked trying to hold on to Bankotsu's shoulders.

"I don't know!" Bankotsu yelled in a panic as he turned into the garden, "TRY SOMETHING!"

"Ugh…" Kagome sighed and looked back to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as his eyes flashed red and his claws were growing into sharp points. "GO FASTER!" she urged Bankotsu on, "I CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT THAT!"

Bankotsu freaked and sped up as much as he could. Kagome suddenly had an idea and whispered 'slow down just a bit' into Bankotsu's ear. Bankotsu complied and Kagome used her feet to push off of Bankotsu's back and flew into Sesshomaru's body, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Ow…" Kagome rubbed her head and looked over to Sesshomaru. "Well that's not weird…"

Sesshomaru was lying flat on his stomach with both of his arms and his legs outward as if he was one of those bear rugs. He narrowed his eyes at both Kagome and the terrified Bankotsu.

"Mine." Sesshomaru hissed as he stood up and regained composure.

"What is yours?" Kagome asked.

"Mine." Sesshomaru said blankly as he walked over to Kagome, picked her up, and held her away from Bankotsu. "Don't touch her again."

"HEY!" Bankotsu protested, "She is my friend too!"

"She is my woman." Sesshomaru said, "Don't touch her."

"I'm your woman?" Kagome asked blushing a bit as Sesshomaru held her closer.

"Yes, Kagome." He said, "If you will have me, I would like the chance to prove to you that I am better then Inu…"

"No." Kagome said.

"What?" Sesshomaru and Bankotsu looked at her in shock and Sesshomaru somewhat hurt.

"I don't want you to prove that you are better then Inuyasha…" Kagome said looking to the floor, "I want you to prove that you love me… and only me. I want you to prove that you can treat me right and that you will be faithful. I don't care if you are better or worse then Inuyasha."

"Don't do that again…" Sesshomaru said.

"Do what?" Kagome asked.

"DO WHAT?!" Bankotsu interrupted them both, "You scared the shit out of us! Mostly him…"

"Oh…" Kagome giggled when she realized what when on. "I'm sorry."

"It's good to hear you laugh again…" Sesshomaru sighed actually showing some relief.

"DADDY!" they could hear two young voices calling out to Sesshomaru. They all looked over to see Rin and Shippo running up beside them. "Daddy! Someone messed up the castle!" the both said excitedly.

"We think it was Jaken!" Rin said as Jaken made his way down into the garden.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he waddled his way over to everyone, "I have just retur… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jaken turned to Kagome and Bankotsu readying his staff, "BE GONE HUMANS!"

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru planted his foot right on Jaken's face and pushed him to the floor. "You lay one hand on either of them and I will kill you."

"But milord?" Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru confused as he stood up once more. "They are humans."

"Don't you think he knows this, you moronic toad?" Bankotsu said as he kicked the little green guy into the pond. "I always wanted to do that." Bankotsu smiled proudly with his hands on his hips and looked over to Kagome who was just laughing.

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled only to receive a growl from the toad as he swam his way from the pond onto the shore. "Lets go play a game!" Rin grabbed onto him and began to drag him into a flower field.

"That poor Jaken…" Kagome said, "Does he ever get a break?" she looked up to Sesshomaru who shook his head no and chuckled just a bit as he heard Jaken's screams for assistance.

"Aw! Don't feel sorry for him Kagome!" Bankotsu said.

"Well I do." She replied, "That poor toad is always picked on and he takes a lot of crap from everyone…"

"So?" Bankotsu and Sesshomaru looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"AH!" Kagome said, "HORRIBLE! That's all I have to say about that!" Kagome turned away and stomped off toward Jaken.

"Hi mommy!" Rin hugged her mother's legs as Shippo continued to shove thorny flowers down Jaken's shirt.

"Hey honey." Kagome smiled and patted Rin's head, "Can I borrow Jaken for a while?"

"Go ahead mommy." Rin said, "He's being boring anyway."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and went over to the tired Jaken and picked him up. "You are coming with me."

"Are you going to hurt me too?" Jaken asked in a hopeful way.

"No…" Kagome smiled and walked into the castle. "I want you to have a break for today."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaken asked as they turned the corner.

"Well…" Kagome looked around, "One day I was searching this place and I came across a hot spring. Sesshomaru said I could use it and this is how I am going to use it." Kagome opened a large door and walked into a steam filled room. "Now I want you to take a day long break, okay?"

"Okay?" Jaken nodded and stared at Kagome suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one." Kagome said setting Jaken down. "Just use the spring. And since the kids are not allowed in here, you will never be found."

"OH, THANK YOU LADY KAGOME!" Jaken ran forward in tears and hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Kagome said walking out of the room, "Don't stay in to the point where you get sick."

"I won't." Jaken smiled and Kagome left the room.

Kagome made her way down the hall and into the kitchen as she heard voices coming from the room. She walked in and looked around to see Bankotsu, Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru talking. Well… at least the first three. Sesshomaru just sat there watching the three of them talk.

"Mommy!" Rin ran over and hugged her again, "Bankotsu telling us a story about you and daddy."

"Wait… What?" Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What are you telling them?"

"Oh… just how you and Sesshomaru were MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Bankotsu smiled.

"Okay…" Kagome just shook her head and walked over to a corner, to nervous to go over to Sesshomaru. 'What do I do? What do I do?'

"Why are you way over here?" Sesshomaru had walked up behind her and whispered into her ear causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" Kagome said, "Brat… You scared me."

"A brat?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and moved away, "Why do you avoid me?"

"I am not avoiding you?" Kagome looked at him confused.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked out of the kitchen and to his room. She knew he was avoiding him, but didn't know why and did not want to force her to saying why. Kagome looked over to Bankotsu and the kids.

"What?" she looked away from the glaring eyes.

"Kagome… You aren't very good at this are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"No I am not…" Kagome replied, "What should I do? In my experience, all the guys I have liked turned me away. They never liked me back."

"Yeah…" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "And now you have got one that does like you back and you ignore him? GO NOW!" Bankotsu pointed to the door and Kagome ran out to look for Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's door, knowing he was in there. She peeked in through the crack to see that he was topless, sitting on the ground with his back against the side of the bed and his lowered, and best of all TOPLESS. She sighed and slowly entered the room.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered and he looked up to her with no emotion on his face.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" she looked to the floor.

"For what? There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh! Don't be so proud all the time…" she said, "Everyone could tell that I hurt your feelings okay? I am just not used to the actual relationship thing!"

"Why are you not used to it?"

"I've never been in one before…" she looked away from him embarrassed.

"Weren't you with Inuyasha?"

"No… I liked him, but we were never together…" she explained.

"Hm…" Sesshomaru stared at her still emotionless.

"You just rescued me from that emotionless state…" Kagome turned around and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "Don't you dare go into it."

"And if I do?" he looked down at her.

"Just don't… I don't think I am strong enough to save you from it…"

"Kiss me." Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome blushed and followed his movements and began to kiss him back. Once parted Kagome's cheeks were dark red. "I love you Kagome…"

"I love you too." Kagome smiled and then moved to where she was in between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. "Mine."

"Isn't that my line?" Sesshomaru said.

"It's mine now." She smiled and poked Sesshomaru's nose.

**Yay! Another chapter. I want to thank everyone that has been reading my story. Also, I want to give special thanks to the people that are reviewing it. I would have stopped it all if it wasn't for you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The fire flickered rapidly as the half demon threw another piece of wood into the pit. Sango and Miroku sighed, feeling a deep regret on how the completely betrayed their friend in the worst way possible and for some reason were still with Inuyasha. Kikyou stared into the trees and up at the sky, bored and tired of sitting around.

"Are we going to do anything tonight?" She asked as if she was the only person that mattered out of the group. "Or should I just make myself comfortable and go to bed?"

"Who gives a fuck what you do, Kikyou?" Sango snapped and turned away from her.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said for Kikyou and stood up, "I think you ought to watch the way you are talking to her."

"And if she doesn't Inuyasha?" Miroku said standing up as well, "What the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna kick her ass, that is what I am going to do!" Inuyasha threatened as both the other women stood up.

"You won't lay a single hand on Sango." Miroku grabbed his wrist readying the release of the wind tunnel.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from the sheath and held it up, ready to fight.

"So it's come to this, Inuyasha?" Sango said sighing. "I am no longer sitting around here to deal with you. I regret so much bringing Kikyou into the group."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha said, "Just leave. You can't get by with out me anyway."

"Inuyasha, don't you see what has happened?" Sango said.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"Kagome loved you… and you chose Kikyou over her." Sango said.

"Well I love Kikyou! Not that copy!"

"Copy huh?" Sango sighed and looked at Inuyasha seriously, "If Kagome is the 'copy', then why is she the one with real skin and Kikyou is made of clay? If Kagome is the one who is the 'copy', then why does her blood run warm and Kikyou not have any blood to even run cold?"

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm saying, Inuyasha, that Kagome is no copy." Sango explained, "She may looked a lot like Kikyou, but she has a completely different personality and a completely different look on life then Kikyou does."

"So?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So… when it comes down to everything, Kagome is no copy, Kikyou is."

"What? Me a copy?" Kikyou said.

"Just think about it Kikyou… You were brought back because Kagome came here and her soul was taken."

"And?"

"You were the one that was 'created' weren't you?" Sango said.

"Yes, but what does that…"

"Well when you make a copy of something you need the original and when you make a copy it is a complete knock off, not real, fake, and less valuable."

"Are you saying Kikyou is less valuable?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Inuyasha, actually I am." Sango said, "Kikyou is a creation through sand and mud. Kagome on the other hand is real human flesh and blood. The reason Kikyou is here is because of Kagome living, just like a copy. They made Kikyou from Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Why?" Sango said, "Inuyasha you have lost everything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have lost everything…" Sango said and began to explain again as Miroku sat back and listened completely interested in Sango's point of view, "You had Kagome, a real human girl, and you lost her. You had Shippo, a young boy that would probably have called you father and now you have lost Miroku and I, two friends that would have died to protect you…"

"You are leaving him too?" Kikyou asked.

"I am not staying around here… I want Kagome back." Miroku said stepping forward, next to Sango.

"So what do you have now Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I have the only thing that I need: Kikyou!" Inuyasha said and Sango chuckled.

"Yeah… You have Kikyou, Inuyasha…" Sango smiled, "You have the exact thing that you said you did not want."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means what I said. You have exactly what you said you didn't want." Sango stepped forward and got in Inuyasha's face. "A copy!"

Sango walked away from the now shocked Inuyasha. Miroku smirked and picked all of his things up and followed Sango as they exited the clearing together, both now in search of their old friend. Inuyasha and Kikyou stood there awe struck and both extremely pissed off.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were now out in the garden as the sun fell and Rin and Shippo were both put to bed by Bankotsu who had also said he was going to retire for the night. Kagome moved her feet through the soft grass as Sesshomaru stood off, away from her watching intently on everything that she was doing.

Kagome made her way over to the pond and stared at herself in the water for a moment and then looked up at the moon, which matched the shape of the one in the middle of her loves head. She smiled and looked back at him, feeling that he had come closer and kissed his cheek as he looked down into the water to see what was interesting to her.

"It's beautiful tonight…" Kagome said and then turned her gaze once more to the sky.

"Yes it is…" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Very beautiful."

Kagome blushed and looked to the floor, acting as if she was admiring the grass. Sesshomaru smiled and turned her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. Kagome did the same and felt as if she could not let go even if he tried to push her away.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said nervously.

"Hm?" He pulled away and looked down at her.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever asked a man, but would you ever…" Kagome turned away, blushing a deep red, "Would you ever want to have sex with me?"

"Whoa…" Sesshomaru said completely thrown of guard by her question, "A woman doesn't usually ask that question…"

"I know…" she blushed even redder, but looked back up to him.

"Are you wanting to?" he asked.

"No… yes… wait… I don't know!" she said, "I have always been scared of doing it…"

"When you are ready…" Sesshomaru said, "And not minute sooner."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as her nervousness vanished and she felt free to talk to him about anything. "So what are we going to do now that Naraku is dead?"

"Life will calm itself down…" Sesshomaru said as an idea came to him out of the blue and he turned to her, "Why don't you go see your family?"

"Really!?" Kagome asked him in shock, "You would let me do that?"

"Of course…" he said monotony, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well Inu…"

"I am not Inuyasha." He said immediately.

"I'm so glad…" she replied in a joking manner, but a serious one at the same time.

"Let's get inside before it gets too late." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the pond and began walking to the house.

"So when can I go see my family?" Kagome asked as she ran to catch up to him.

"Tomorrow, but I will be accompanying you." He said.

"What if you can't get through the well?"

"Then I will wait nearby for you to return."

"How long can I stay?"

"Two to three days I guess? How long do you wish?"

"Can I stay for three days?"

"Of course."

"Sesshomaru you are such an angel…" she said sweetly and curled her arm around his.

"I am definitely not one of those, but I thank you for the compliment." He leaned down and kissed her cheek as he escorted her into the castle and to their room. "If you want to leave early tomorrow, I suggest you go to sleep, so you will be well rested tomorrow."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked over to the bed, stripping herself of her outer kimono and sliding under the blankets.

"Goodnight." He moved close to her and kissed her on the forehead and began walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?" she asked.

"I will in a little while." He said, "I have a few things I need to take care of with the servants."

"Servants?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen any servants ever since I started to live here."

"I only allow them to leave their rooms at night." Sesshomaru said, "Otherwise they are just a burden."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled appalled at what he had just said, "You can't do that!"

"What?" he looked at her with his right eye twitching from the scream.

"They are living people!" she said, "Let them come out!"

"Why would I do that?" he said. "They will crowd the halls and I will no longer be able to do what I wish."

"How many do you have?"

"About five hundred."

"And why do you need so many?" Kagome asked.

"They just kept having kids!" he said, "I can't do anything about it. They caused this themselves."

"Did you ever think about letting some of them free?" Kagome said, "Maybe even all of them and only keep the ones that are willing to stay?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru… They need to live… I will take care of the castle if I have to." She offered, "Just let them go… Please."

"I will think on it for now." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"That man…" Kagome said, "Way to cute…" she leaned herself back on the bed, setting her head down on the pillow and began to sleep once more.

_**Well that is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed though not very many things happened. Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome woke up to a lot of talking outside of her door. Luckily she had lasted through the night, but had no idea how since the talking was really loud. She woke up and put on another kimono that was laid out for her. This one was a light blue with a black crescent moon on the back.

She opened the door and about thirty girls were outside of her door and looked at her shocked. Kagome blinked and looked up and down the hall at all of them, suddenly becoming very insecure about herself.

"Why is everyone in the hall?" she asked.

"The Lord told us too…" a woman said. "This is the first time any of us has seen the afternoon in years."

"Yeah…" another young lady agreed, "I wonder what is going on."

"Well look…" Kagome said sighing, "It is too crowded in here for all of you. Make your way outside and into the garden okay?"

"Are you crazy?" the woman said again, "We aren't listening to some human."

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, "It was just a suggestion."

"Didn't sound like it wench." Another older lady said, "What are you even doing in here? There are no human bitches allowed in the castle now get out."

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome snapped and yelled out as loud as possible and Sesshomaru somehow maneuvered his way through everyone and was by her side in a matter of minutes. "Who the hell is this bitch?" Kagome pointed at the old woman who told her to get out.

"I don't know them all by name…" he said looking up and down the hall scratching his head as they all stared in awe at the handsome demon lord.

"STOP STARING!" Kagome demanded and pushed the woman up against the wall, "Now you listen here you bitch. I don't give a fuck if I am human or not I will NOT be ordered around by my own servant!"

"What?" the woman said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking at the woman more evil then she had ever looked at anyone in her life. Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, though not showing it and leaned down to kiss Kagome on the cheek.

"I suggest you all listen to her…" Sesshomaru said. "This woman is going to be my wife."

"She is milord?" the pinned woman asked and Sesshomaru nodded, "I am so sorry milady. We are not used to having a human in the castle."

"Well get used to it." Kagome pulled away from her and let her go, "Now as I said. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HEAD OUT TO THE GARDEN!"

Kagome smirked as all of the women ran through the halls and out to the garden as they were told. She sighed and leaned her head against the frame of the door.

"Are the always this stubborn?" Kagome said.

"I don't usually deal with them." He replied, "I never have to and after that I don't think I will."

"Why are they all out?"

"Well you said to let some of them go, so I was going to."

"Aw…" Kagome giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, "You are way to cute."

"Hm…" Sesshomaru fought a smiled that threatened to creep onto his lips.

"So what is this about me being your wife?" Kagome asked confused.

"I plan on making you a part of me forever." He shrugged and turned away as if this wasn't an important conversation.

"Well…" Kagome started.

A sudden crash echoed through the halls and Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to where it was only to see that Shippo, Rin, and Bankotsu were having trouble getting through all of the servants and had knocked down a door.

"You guys are…" Kagome smiled, "so dorky!"

"Where did all of these women come from?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah! And all the men out on the back garden!" Rin pointed out a nearby window.

"My head hurts…" Shippo rubbed a bump on his head and walked passed everyone, "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Uh'oh…" Rin ran after her brother and walked him to his room.

"That is adorable!" Kagome giggled and helped Bankotsu up.

"Finally!" Bankotsu said as the women vanished around the corner, "They are finally out of the house!"

"Let's go take care of them now…" Kagome said, "I want to go and visit my family…"

Sesshomaru nodded and leaded Bankotsu and Kagome out of the castle and to the garden. They looked around for a moment at all of the talking men, women, and children. Kagome couldn't believe how many their were and Bankotsu was to busy playing with a baby to care. Suddenly it fell silent as they all noticed Sesshomaru had made his appearance.

"I have realized, thanks to this woman next to me, that I have pretty much kept you all prisoner for most of your lives." Sesshomaru began to make his speech, "Today I want to set many of you free!" he said and most of them cheered happily and then calmed down, "Now I know it is much to ask, but none of you are obligated to volunteer. After today every single one of you is free, but I would like to ask if there is anyone who might want to stay behind and continue their services…"

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" a young woman asked.

"What I mean is that you would continue to do your jobs, but you will be free to go when you no longer wish to work. You will be provided a room here in the castle, food, and will be able to walk the halls whenever you please."

"Will there be any payment?" a man asked.

"Payment?" Kagome said, "He is providing all of you with food, shelter, and freedom and you ask for payment?" Kagome stepped forward, "If you choose to work here there will be no payment for Sesshomaru is already paying for everything you need to survive! If you choose to work here you will have everything you need and YOU will be paying with your services."

"I'll stay." A young woman said. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Also.. I am only looking for five people." Sesshomaru said, "The rest are free to go."

"One to the young woman right there." Kagome pointed to the first volunteer and the woman walked over.

"Anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We can stay!" two young women walked forward. "This is my sister… She isn't much of a talker, but she is a good worker."

"You two can stay."

"Only two more rooms to go."

"I'll stay." A young man came forward.

"And so will I." Another young man came forward and stood at Sesshomaru's side.

"The rest of you are free to go and, no offense, but I expect you to be off the castle grounds within the hour." Kagome smiled as everyone that had not volunteered left the gates.

"Well now that all that is done…" Bankotsu stood up and walked into the house, "I'm going to go play with Rin and Shippo."

"As if he did anything?" Kagome said. "Bankotsu!"

"Yes?" his little head peeked around the corner.

"Show these people to their rooms." Sesshomaru said. "I have already shown you which ones."

"Okay!" he agreed, "And then can I go play with Shippo and Rin?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded and Bankotsu began to lead the volunteers.

"That boy is certainly hyper." Kagome said giggling.

"Yeah… Do you have your things ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't have anything…" Kagome said, "I don't have my yellow bag and I will pick up some clothes when I am with mom."

"Alright." He nodded and looked up to see Ah Un land for them, as if he was on cue.

"Cool." Kagome smiled and walked over to the dragon.

"Let's go." He walked over to the two-headed dragon and picked up Kagome to sit her on his back.

"Thank you." She smiled and held onto Ah Un.

Sesshomaru nodded as his cloud formed under his feet and he began to float. Kagome squeaked as Ah Un began to fly and held on tightly as they began their journey to the Bone Eaters Well.

Sango and Miroku could tell that they were nearing Sesshomaru's castle, but they didn't know how they knew, so all they did was continue to walk until they found their friend. Suddenly they sensed Sesshomaru's power and began to look around franticly to see if Kagome was with him.

"There!" Sango yelled as the two-headed dragon passed them.

"Can we catch them?" Miroku asked.

"We have to try." Sango said, "Kirara!"

The small kitten that had always traveled with them transformed into a large lion looking feline and they both jumped onto her back. Quickly taking to the skies, Miroku and Sango yelled out for Kagome.

"KAGOME!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs, hoping to be heard.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he flew in front of her, but for some reason she felt like she was being called and looked around to see what was going on. A loud 'Kagome' echoed through the air and she looked back to see Sango and Miroku flying up to them.

"What do they want?" Kagome said.

"I don't know, but from what I am sensing they want to apologize for everything."

"Why should I forgive them?"

"Because it would be the right thing to do." Sesshomaru said, "And you know it."

"I know… I still love them." She giggled as Ah Un was ordered to land and Sesshomaru went down with them.

Kagome jumped off the back of Ah Un and looked back to Sango and Miroku as they landed by them and jumped off of Kirara.

_**Well there is another chapter! Hope you liked! Review please.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Um… Hello, Kagome." Sango said nervously.

Kagome stared at them both for a while, analyzing them from head to toe. As Sango spoke she could tell that she was sorry and that she didn't know how this was going to go. Kagome sighed and let all of the anger she felt toward them go and then looked to them

"I forgive you." Kagome said startling them both. "No apologies. I just want a hug."

Sango and Miroku were tremendously shocked at Kagome being so quick to forgive them. Sango ran forward in tears and hugged Kagome as tightly as she possibly can. Miroku followed and slid his hand down toward her butt, but jumped when it was grabbed and squeezed.

"What the…?" Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru confused.

"I know enough of your hand to keep you from touching her." Sesshomaru let go of Miroku's hand, "Don't do it again."

"Ow…" Miroku backed away from Sesshomaru with a sheepish smile.

"Well he is protective…" Sango said, "I like that…"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" Kagome smiled and walked back over to Ah Un. "I am heading home for a few days and if he can get through the well he is going to come to."

"You really think he can get through, Kagome?" Sango asked as her and Miroku mounted Kirara once more.

"If his moronic half brother could why can't he?" Kagome shrugged and they all took to the skies.

It was silent for most of the ride, but Sango and Miroku were relieved that Kagome had forgiven them for everything that they had done.

They all landed right by the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru both nervous and excited. Sango and Miroku jumped off of Kirara as Sesshomaru picked Kagome up off Ah Un.

"So lets try it…" Kagome took a deep breath and walked over to the well, looking down into the darkness of the hole, as Sesshomaru moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm ready."

"Alright." Sesshomaru lifted her up onto the ledge and jumped in.

'God, let this work.' She closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked around as black and stars surrounded them. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Kagome, who was extremely tense and had her eyes shut tight. He smiled as they both touched ground and Kagome opened her eyes, looked up, and cheered in excitement at the sight of the shrine's roof.

"WE MADE IT!" she giggled and hugged him.

Kagome was confused when he didn't move. She looked down at him and saw that his nose was scrunched up and realized that his sensitive smell was probably overwhelming him at the moment.

"Oh no…" she smacked herself in the head, "I didn't warn you about it… I'm sorry."

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru didn't want to open his mouth, so he just grabbed her and jumped out of the well. He landed softly at the small staircase inside the shrine. Kagome moved to the door and opened it quickly, really excited on seeing her family, but when she heard something drop, she looked back to see that Sesshomaru had passed out.

"Oh no!" she smacked herself in the head again, "Kagome would you fucking think!" she ran over to his side and pinched his nose together, "Wake up!"]

Luckily for them both, Sesshomaru was able to wake up once he could no longer smell the thick, musty air from her time. He looked up at her and then down at her hand, wondering why she was holding on to his nose.

"Hold your nose till we get inside, okay?" she said and he nodded, pinching his nose the same way. He stood up and followed her as she led him into the house. "Well here we are!" she quickly closed the door behind him. "I think it will be a lot better in here. My mom always keeps everything clean and hardly ever opens the windows."

Sesshomaru looked around at everything and cautiously removed his hand from his nose. He took in a deep breath and smiled softly down at her, signaling that it was much better.

"Yay!" she jumped over on a couch.

"You sure are happy when you are home." Sesshomaru stated.

"I love being able to come home…" she sat up and leaned against the back of the couch sighing, "Inuyasha was a prick and never cared about the fact that I had a family and that I just might miss them every once and a while…"

"Well you are no longer with him." He went over and sat beside her, "You are with me and since I some how made it through the well, I think it will be alright if you come here every now and then."

"What's every now and then?"

"Well… I am not going to lose you to this place…"

"You won't lose me." She smiled and scooted closer to him. "I don't ever want to lose you either, okay?" she kissed his cheek softly.

"Where are your parents?" he said not wanting to kiss her back.

"Oh… You are nervous." She giggled and purposely moved to where she was sitting over him, where their chests were touching. "Do you think they will like you if they catch us like this?"

"What are you doing?" he glanced from left to right and listened to everything around, but all he could hear was some roaring sounds, loud beeping sounds, and the occasional yell. "If your parents don't like me because of…"

"Oh so you are nervous about my parents."

"Well I don't want them hating me and I wouldn't mind giving a good first impression."

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome giggled and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Someone's coming…" he glanced to the front door and for his sake, Kagome jumped off of him and sat down on the seat next to him.

"Can you believe it mom!" a young man came rushing through the door with a soccer ball in his hand, "I totally kicked ass in that game!"

"Sota…" an older, but still young woman walked through the door with a bag of groceries in her hands walked in, "Watch your mouth…"

"Sorry mom… But did you see that!" Sota dropped the ball right when his mother was stepping forward and she tripped and began falling to the floor, but like the chivalrous man he is, Sesshomaru dashed forward and caught the woman, along with her groceries, and lifted them both up, setting them both down on the counter.

"Oh my…" the woman stared up at Sesshomaru, "You certainly are tall, young man."

"Isn't he?" Kagome stepped forward.

"KAGOME!" Sota jumped on his sister's back and hugged her.

"Hey, ya little runt." She smiled and put him in a quick headlock.

"Hey! Let go! Let go!" Sota was able to get free and Kagome turned to her mom.

"Hi mommy!" Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"Hey dear, um… do you think the tall guy can help me get down…" her mother said and Sesshomaru lifted her once again and set her down. "Thank you young man."

"Kagome, who is this?" Sota asked.

"This is Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled up at him, "He's…"

"He's what?" her mother asked.

"How the hell do I explain that one?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

"I don't know…" Sota said mocking her.

"Shush up!" Kagome giggled and grabbed her brother's head and messed up his hair.

"I'm her… what is it that you call it here?" Sesshomaru looked down to the mother.

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" her mother asked.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It means you two are together." Sota said.

"Well that is what I am." Sesshomaru said.

"No he's not…" Kagome said nervously, "He more of a fiancé…" she chuckled nervously and looked to her now shocked brother and mother.

"You are marrying my daughter?" her mother asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had no idea what to say. He wanted to marry her, but still had no idea what a fiancé was. Kagome giggled as she looked at Sesshomaru. She could tell that he was tremendously uncomfortable and that he had no idea what to do.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yep!" Kagome laughed harder.

"This is humiliating." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the house.

"Aw… Poor guy." Her mother said.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Sota asked Kagome.

"No, no… He is just usually so perfect at speaking to people… He's never shy and always knows what to say… It was funny."

"Kagome…" her mother sighed, "That man is currently in new surroundings, new people that he obviously wants to impress, and doesn't know what everything means here." Her mom sat down on the couch and explained, "If he is what you say he is, it would be humiliating if he didn't know what to do and to have the one person that he does care for laugh at him probably hurts."

"Oh…" Kagome banged her head on a wall, "I can never do anything right anymore!" she walked outside and looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere in sight. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Sota asked.

"Where is he?" Kagome began to panic and ran outside. "He isn't used to being here, as mom said! I don't want him out there alone."

"Let's go look for him." Sota said.

"Look for who?" Sesshomaru suddenly jumped down from the ceiling in front of them. "The smell out here is horrible."

"AH!" Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"I thought you went exploring!" Kagome said, "Don't leave this place without me. There are things here that you aren't used to and people that are a bit more powerful then the humans back where you are from."

"No human…" he was about to say something, but Kagome covered his mouth.

"No… Just this once, understand what I am saying and listen…" Kagome said walking him over to the cement stairs that went down to the street, "There are things here that are so much different then your time…" she pointed down to the cars and buildings that surrounded everything.

"What the hell?" he raised an eyebrow at everything.

"I told you…" Kagome looked to the floor, "A lot of things have changed… I should have warned you before you came with me, but I wasn't thinking…" she walked up to him and held onto his shirt, "Just promise me that you won't go anywhere without me… please."

"I promise." He could tell that she was really worried and didn't want to make it any worse. "I won't leave without you."

Kagome smiled and hugged him as tight as possible. She walked him back to the house and then looked back at him shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"You are used to the smell?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no." Sesshomaru said, "I am trying to ignore it."

"Oh okay." She giggled and pulled him back into the house as quickly as possible.

_**Chapter done. Love to all readers. Review please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't do too much their first night in the present day, but Kagome was awfully excited for a night on the town with Sesshomaru. She woke up thinking he was going to be right by her side, but when she turned around, the chair he insisted on sleeping in was empty. She raised an eyebrow, got dressed, and walked down stairs to see what was going on.

"Hmm…" she grumbled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As usual the well known clumsy Kagome wasn't paying attention and tripped over her fat cat, Buyo. She let out a low yell, but the ground never came. She opened her eyes to see that her knight in shining armor, Sesshomaru was holding her up in the air and had saved her… again.

"You should be more careful dear." Kagome's mother walked into the living room as Sesshomaru set her daughter gently to the floor. "And Sesshomaru is such a dear. He has been so kind and has helped me lift those boxes from last Christmas and put them on the shelves in the store house."

"You've helped my mom?" Kagome asked.

"It was the least I can do." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh you are such a gentlemen." Kagome's mother smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"My mom likes you…" Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad… I wonder where Grandpa is though. I haven't seen him at all since we got here."

"Grandpa went on some kind of trip with his old monk buddies…" Sota said as he walked around the corner. "He won't be back for a while."

"Well that sucks…" Kagome sighed, "I was hoping he would pull out his sutra's and attempt to purify Sesshomaru."

"Why would you want him to purify me?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"No, no, no. My grandfather doesn't have any spiritual power, but he believes he does." Kagome giggled and walked over to the couch. "He'll come running at you yelling BE GONE DEMON!"

"It's so funny… Especially when you won't react to it." Sota laughed.

"I am glad the old man isn't here…" Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen with Kagome's mother and the other two followed.

"So mom, what are we doing today?" Sota asked.

"I'm going to get Sesshomaru some clothes for when he is in this time." Kagome said hugging him tightly. "He needs something new."

"Alright." Kagome's mom agreed and pulled her apron off. "Let's go."

"Right now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes now."

"But I need to eat…"

"It isn't our fault that you slept till two." Kagome's mom laughed and walked to the door with Sesshomaru and Sota. "Now let's go."

Kagome sighed and walked out the door with her family. They walked over to the car and noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer following. They all looked back to see that he was staring at them and the car as if they had all gone absolutely psychotic. Kagome looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and her family confused.

"Sesshomaru, it's just a car." Kagome's mother said.

"Ms. Kagome's mom I am sorry, but I do not approve of such a… contraption." He said as politely as he could. "May I follow by running behind it?"

"No…" Kagome sighed, "It's okay, honey. Just get into the car. You'll be fine."

"And please Sesshomaru call me Hikari." Kagome's mother smiled at him.

"If I must." Sesshomaru resisted an annoyed sigh and got into the back seat of the car, scooting over so Kagome could sit in with him. Sota sat up front as Hikari started the car. Out of pure reflex, Sesshomaru grabbed onto the back of Hikari's seat and pulled Kagome into him for protection.

"Aw." Hikari smiled, "It's just how the car starts."

"You're so silly…" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he calmed down. "It'll be fine, so calm down okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stayed on alert as the car began to move. They went down an extremely long driveway and turned onto the street. Sesshomaru was in awe and shock about how much everything has changed. Every time he something new caught his eye he would crawl over Kagome and look out her window, or stick his head out his and look at everything. Sota was laughing so hard because Sesshomaru was acting like an actual dog on a car ride and both Hikari and Kagome thought it was adorable. Kagome couldn't help but smile and watch his every movement. He had never been so interested in something, at least from what she knew.

"We're here." Kagome's mom snapped both Sesshomaru and Kagome out of their different dazes, "Get out of the car."

"Okay." Kagome jumped out of the car and stretched, still standing right in front of the door. Suddenly she felt a small poke at her side and looked back to see Sesshomaru was trying to get out, "Oh… I forgot." She moved out of the way. "This is how you get out of the car, okay?" she quickly showed him the door handle and how to pull it. "There you go."

Sesshomaru nodded and glanced over to some teenagers who were staring at him and laughing. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, without Kagome paying attention. Hikari and Shippo pointed to him, but Kagome was staring at the mall.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked them and they continued to laugh.

"Dude… What the hell are you dressed as?" a young man said.

"Riku!" a young woman grabbed his arm, "Don't mess with him, you have no idea what he can do."

"What is this guy going to do, Seiko?" Riku just laughed, "He doesn't look like he even belongs here." He turned back to Sesshomaru and arrogantly attempted to push him back.

"Was that an attempt to assault me?" Sesshomaru asked dusting off his shirt.

"Dude, what the hell?" Riku backed away as a crowd began to gather. "You think you can mess with me?" Riku pulled off his shirt and revealed his arms and abs that would never match up to Sesshomaru's and the girls all awed at him.

"Is that what women think is attractive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah! So what? You ain't got shit on me!" Riku challenged him again and Kagome came over after being popped upside the head by her mother.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"This punk," Seiko said, "Thinks he can beat up Riku."

"Weren't you just telling him to stop because he didn't know what I can do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well… um…" Seiko stayed silent.

"So, Riku…" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Put back on your shirt, moron. You don't have shit on him."

"And how the hell would you know that?" Riku asked, "You can tell he is weak just by looking at him."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his anger rising and Kagome knew it. Hikari and Sota had finally made their way over there because of how long it was taking and laughed as soon as they heard what Riku had said. Kagome tried as hard as she could to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help it and let out a few chuckles.

"Dude… Just leave Sesshomaru alone." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "Lame name for a lame dude, I guess."

Kagome suddenly got extremely irritated, grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled it down off of him. Every one of the girls around him immediately shifted their gazes and stared in awe at him and not the lame little dude that was standing pathetically next to him.

For a normal, small, junior high kid, Riku's pecks looked all right, but due to the fact that he was in high school and said to be the bad boy of the town, his reputation had just dulled tremendously.

Sesshomaru's body was absolutely perfect and seemed to glisten in the sun. Perfectly shaped and gorgeously athletic was all that Sesshomaru was compared to Riku.

"Now, as I was saying, YOU DO NOT HAVE SHIT ON SESSHOMARU!" Kagome smiled and lifted Sesshomaru's shirt to cover him and glared at the girls that were currently surrounding him, "Stop staring at him…"

"And who the hell are you?" some random chick asked her.

"I'm…" Kagome started, but stopped when Riku spoke up.

"She's a bitch." Riku said and regretted it within less then a second as Sesshomaru grabbed onto his throat and lifted him into the air.

"What did you call her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't call me something because your dumb ass said things that you shouldn't of and then got proved wrong." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry man!" Riku said and was dropped to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here." He snarled at the moronic jerk and Riku ran off.

"Oh my gosh… Sesshomaru's your name right?" a blonde girl walked up to him and began to flirt.

"Hey, slut." Hikari stepped up to the girl, "Get your ass away from my daughter's man."

"Whoa, take it easy grandma."

"Excuse me?" Kagome stepped forward and the girl backed off, along with all the other awe struck teenagers. "What a whore…"

"I'm not interested in any of them…" Sesshomaru said.

"You better not be." Kagome glared at him.

"I'm not…" he smirked and kissed her cheek, hearing a low awwww from behind them. "See, now they know not to try anything."

"You don't know girls of this time…" Kagome giggled and followed her mother into the store.

_**Chapter 16! Hope you enjoyed.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react to the people or the shops inside this extremely large building that Kagome seemed to call a "mall". He looked around at everything and seemed to be pulled to every store that they passed by. He got kind of upset when he could not stay long enough to see how the 50 cent machine in the middle of the stores worked. Though Kagome attempted to show him the basic part of putting in a flat, round, metal coin and twirling the handle he still did not understand how the candy came out.

He was currently being pulled by the shirt and though he didn't like this either, it was better then his other option. Kagome had threatened to put him on a child's leash and when he saw what it did to the five-year-old boy that needed to go to the bathroom he absolutely refused. For now, he was going to have to deal with the sudden tug on his shirt when Kagome said it was time for him to go.

Then there came another problem. Sesshomaru suddenly had to use the restroom and when they got their and he realized that Kagome could not go in with him and a child, Sota, was going to have to teach him to use the materials of the 'boys bathroom' he was ready to freak out. The high-class, high-ranking, demon lord that every one knew had to be shown how to use the bathroom by a thirteen-year-old boy.

Kagome and her mother, Hikari, stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Sesshomaru and Sota to return and when they did Sota felt quite proud. Before they had come out, multiple teenage boys entered and left laughing hysterically at what went on in there. Sesshomaru was his normal self, not really caring what the boys had to say, especially when Kagome said that it didn't matter because if they ever said anything to him, he had permission to kick their asses, but not to kill or cripple them.

"And why can I not kill them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In this world there are extremely strong weapons that would kill you with a flick of the finger." Kagome said, "And the cops or police that come around use those. If you ever go against the cops you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble and I don't want you to be in that kind of trouble…"

"I will never understand, but I do promise I will not hurt anyone badly or even touch a female." Sesshomaru said, "Why do they look down at that so much, again?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Kagome shrugged, "In my eyes, if a girl is asking to be hit a man should be able to hit her."

"Why would a woman ask to be hit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I mean that if she is hitting a man, she obviously wants to be treated like one."

"So if a woman hits me I can hit her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not here." Kagome said, "That is just how I think. The rules of the world are 'do not lay a single hand on a woman'."

"What if she is hitting first?"

"Ha! The only way you would get off with hitting a woman is if she had a gun to your head and it was for you to live."

"What is a gun?"

"I'll show you later." Kagome said, not really wanting to get into anther conversation, "Let's get you some new clothes, okay honey?"

"Alright." He shrugged and they began to walk along side her.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said looking to the floor.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her confused.

"Would… I mean um… Can I hold your hand?" she asked.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is what most couples do when they are out…" she glanced quickly over to a couple walking across the way. Sesshomaru looked as well and saw what she meant. "And I was just wondering… if…"

"Of course." He smiled lovingly at her and slid his hand into hers, lacing his fingers with hers as well. "You are so cute." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "The smallest things make you happy."

"Hehe…" Kagome blushed a bit and walked into the store in front of them. "I think we can find you something in here."

She gently pulled him over to a rack and picked out some black jeans, hoping that they were his size. Sesshomaru just sat on the sidelines waiting for Kagome to get done with the clothes and her mother came up.

"Hello Hikari." Sesshomaru said finally calling her by her name.

"Hi Sesshomaru." She smiled, "Have you found some clothes." Hikari looked at Sesshomaru, who was currently surrounded by mountains of clothes and looked over to Kagome who still wasn't done. "Kagome?"

"Yes mom?" Kagome looked over to her as she brought more clothes over.

"Um… I think you need to stop." She looked down at the mountain of clothes.

"Oh gosh…" Kagome blinked rapidly in shock at all the stuff she picked. "I didn't know I had picked out that much."

"Yeah…" Sota raised an eyebrow.

"I'll put some of it back…" Kagome picked up half of it and put them back on the shelves. "There!"

"Alright…" Sesshomaru looked at the amount of clothes that he had.

"How many outfits is this right here?" Hikari asked.

"Seven!" Kagome smiled.

"Okay." Hikari's eye twitched, knowing this was going to be a lot of money, since Kagome picked out the most expensive store in the mall.

Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled Kagome into his lap. She giggled and held him closely as Sota helped his mother take the clothes over to pay for everything.

"I do appreciate the clothes and you not making me have to try them on here…" he looked around at everything in disgust.

"Well you said you didn't want to in the car, so I won't make you." She smiled, "Though it would have been funny to watch all the girls passing by look at you and then I could be all 'he's mine so back off, okay?' and then laugh when they walk away pissed off."

"You are horrible." Sesshomaru chuckled at her evil mind.

"It's fun having the sexiest man on the planet." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So when are we getting married?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure…" she laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't want it to be too soon because I want certain people to be there."

"Okay let me rephrase the question." Sesshomaru said realizing something, "Where are we getting married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here or in my time?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know… Let's not think about that right now…" she said, "I just want to be able to live my life with you and I am doing that. We're still young and I don't want to have any stresses just yet." She rubbed her nose across his and kissed him on the lips.

"Excuse me, but I am two hundred and fifty years old." Sesshomaru said smiling, "I am not as young as I look."

Kagome looked at him and realized that store had gone quiet. She looked back at everyone who had heard him say that and laughed hysterically. He had said it so seriously and honestly that some people actually bought it.

She fell to the floor holding her stomach and Sesshomaru just stared down at her confused. Hikari and Sota began to laugh as well as they brought the bags over to them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Kagome coughed trying to stop laughing. "You are only nineteen." She stood up on her knees and whispered into his ear, "Don't say you are two hundred and fifty okay? People here only live to MAYBE one hundred and five and when they do they look horrible."

"Oh…" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well are you all ready to go?" Hikari asked.

"No!" Kagome said, "I want to take him to the Candy Store." She said.

"NO!" Hikari stated.

"No? Why?" Kagome said.

"There was a time you took the mutt to that store and he came back freaking out!" Hikari said, "There is no way you are taking Sesshomaru."

"Aww…" Kagome sighed.

"When you say the mutt, are you referring to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I never liked that brainless child." Hikari crossed her arms.

"You are going to be the most remarkable mother-in-law ever." Sesshomaru smirked and stood up, pulling Kagome up with him.

"Well I am glad you think so."

"Mom… We've been here four seven hours…" Sota yawned and looked up at her. "Can we go now?"

"Yea… He's right, so lets get going." Every one nodded and, either out of love or trying to impress Kagome and Hikari, Sesshomaru picked Sota up and carried him to the car as the child began to doze off while walking. He set Sota down in the car and buckled him in just like Kagome had taught him.

"Aren't they cute?" Hikari asked Kagome as they set the bags of clothes in the trunk of the car.

"They sure are…" Kagome yawned and looked at her mother, "I love him so much mom…" she smiled and sat down in the back seat while her mother sat in the driver seat of the car and Sesshomaru slid himself in the car, now knowing what to do. The car started and this time he didn't jump. He looked over to Kagome, who had fallen asleep.

"Hikari can you tell me what time it is?" he asked Kagome's mother.

"It's eleven. Why?"

"She's asleep." He moved the hair out of Kagome's face and gently pulled her into his side to keep her warm.

"You really love her… don't you?" Hikari asked.

"More then anyone on this land would ever know."

Hikari was so proud of her daughter at that moment. She hated how Inuyasha would come around and try to pull Kagome away from her family and now she had found someone that cared and would be there for her. She was so glad that Kagome had chosen Sesshomaru over Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled at her, but Sesshomaru didn't and Hikari loved it. Kagome seemed to be so much happier.

They pulled up to the house and Sesshomaru, proud that he had learned how to open a car door, pulled Kagome out of the car as slowly and softly as he could. He looked down at her face and smirked at her.

He ran her up to her room, careful not to wake her up and slid her under the covers of her bed. He made sure that she would be warm, kissed her cheek, and ran down stairs to help Hikari with the bags and Sota.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have hurried." She said.

"It is no problem at all." He bowed his head to her in respect as he picked Sota from the already open car door and moved to the trunk, pulling three off the four bags of clothes from the trunk. "Where is the other bag?"

"Oh, I can carry something." Hikari said holding the fourth bag up.

"If you are sure." Sesshomaru said.

"I am." Hikari walked into the house after locking up the car and closed the door once Sesshomaru had entered. "His room is over there if you don't mind putting him to bed."

"Okay." He nodded and set the bags on the couch. He walked Sota into his room and laid the sleeping child down on his bed. He covered him up and walked out closing the door behind him, so noise won't wake him up.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Hikari looked up at him.

"No problem." He walked upstairs and back into Kagome's room. "I know you are awake." He looked down at her and smirked as she opened her eyes.

"How long did you know?"

"You woke up once that contraption car turned off." He raised an eyebrow and shut the door.

"Hehe…" she sat up and looked at him, "Sorry…"

"There is nothing wrong with acting like you are asleep."

"Yeah… I just wanted to be carried."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down in his chair.

"I don't know…" she shrugged and leaned against the headboard of her bed. "I'm a person who is really into romance and that is something that happens in some of the things I have seen…"

"Romance?"

"Yeah… Like the holding hands thing…" she explained, "Girls always think about how it would be if we had a man that really cared about them and one they really care about…" she looked out the window next to her bed, "And now that I am in that situation and I have found someone that really cares about me there are things that I wouldn't mind doing."

"Like what?"

"Well two of them already happened."

"The carrying you and holding your hand?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Anything else that you might want?"

"I can't think of them right off the bat, but when I do I will ask…" she smiled innocently at him and slid herself back under the blankets and laid on her back.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Wait." She looked over to him, "I know it's not that big, but would you sleep in this bed with me?"

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. He removed the whole outer kimono and the top part of the inner kimono and laid them down on the chair. He walked over to her and she scooted back, as he slid under the blankets with her. He looked at her confused when he realized that she was nervous and tense.

"I thought you wanted me to…"

"No I do…" she giggled, "But I am going to be nervous on all of my firsts."

"You've never lain with another man?" he asked.

"Never."

"What about…"

"NO! Not Inuyasha… Not once. Not ever."

"Alright." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and pulled herself into him, since she could not pull him. Sesshomaru laid his chin on top of her head and she tucked herself as close to him as she could.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She smiled as she slowly fell to sleep.

"Goodnight…" he looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

**End of Chapter. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sango and Miroku knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to be gone for a while, so after the second day, they went back to Kaede's village. They were only there for a couple of hours and unfortunately for everyone, Inuyasha and Kikyou decided to show their faces. Luckily it was already the third day and Kagome should be returning any time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyou asked.

"Kikyou!" Kaede walked out of her hut and looked to her sister. "Don't be so cruel. They have every right to be in this village."

"Thank you Kaede." Sango rolled her eyes and walked off with Miroku.

"I hate that bitch." Kikyou hissed and turned to her sister.

"What are they here for anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently Kagome has returned to her time for a few days and they are waiting for her to return here." Kaede said.

"I thought Kagome was with Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked.

"From what I was told he has gone with her."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kikyou yelled.

"Yes and as a precaution I have secured that area so neither of ye could go near there." She said knowing that they would try something.

"Not trusting your own sister, huh Kaede?" Kikyou smirked.

"Of course I won't. Not after you have changed in the way you have."

"Well that is nice to know." Kikyou glared at her and walked into the hut.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru got into the well." Inuyasha growled.

"I think that Kagome is able to choose one person who can go through the well." Kaede began to explain, "And now that ye has done what ye done, she no longer chooses you. She has chosen your brother and he was able to get through."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, "The first time I went through, Kagome was pissed off at me!"

"Are ye sure Inuyasha?" Kaede said, "The child may have been shocked and a bit surprised, but I doubt she never wanted to see you again. You were able to get through because she wanted to see you once more to see if it was real or if it all was a dream."

"I don't understand you, old hag." Inuyasha walked into the hut with Kikyou.

"Aye…" Kaede sighed and walked in with them to make sure she knew where they were at all times.

Kagome and Sesshomaru woke up the next morning before everyone else. She began to blush extremely red when she realized that she was lying on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Sesshomaru smiled down at her when she looked up to him and quickly kissed her nose, causing her to blush even more then she already was.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked as she sat up and stretched.

"Mine!" she suddenly had a very strange urge to tackle him and did. "Mine, mine, mine." She giggled as they fell to the floor and she hugged him as tight as she could, rubbing her face into his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know?" she giggled and poked his nose. "I am taking you to the candy store." She stood up and walked over to the closet to change, noticing she was still in her clothes from last night. "Turn around." She said so he did. She took off all of her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel, "I will take a quick shower and when I come out you will have to."

"Why not at the same time?"

"Because… I don't think I am ready to see your full body just yet." She giggled and ran out of the room to avoid another question. Sesshomaru smirked and laid there on the floor until she had finished.

Kagome sighed as she entered the bathroom. She felt like she was yearning for something, but had no idea what it was and felt strange every time she held onto Sesshomaru. What was this feeling and why was it beginning to drive her insane?

She removed the towel and laid it down on the counter and turned to the shower to turn on the water. She made sure that it was set to warm and waited for a moment. Once it was warm enough for her, she stepped inside and began to wash.

Sesshomaru was lying on the floor when he heard someone outside of the house calling for Kagome. He stood up and looked out the window to see a young man in black clothing and on a bike. He raised an eyebrow and opened the window, glaring down at the teenage boy.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh… Um, I was wondering if Kagome was home." He asked shyly, looking up at Sesshomaru nervously.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to her for just a moment." The young man said, "The school said she was sick again and I wanted to know if she was okay."

"Sick?" Sesshomaru glared down at him, "Kagome is not sick. She has never been sick and I suggest that you leave here and stay away from her. Her family is asleep and I don't need you waking them up." Sesshomaru shut the window and walked away.

"HEY!" the young man walked up to the front door and knocked, but no one answered. He glared at the door handle and decided to walk in without permission. He looked around the living room and walked to the stairs. He heard some running water behind a door and, mindlessly, opened the door to look in.

"Hello?" Kagome peeked out of the shower thinking that it was Sesshomaru, but when she saw her friend Hojo, she screamed.

"Kagome?" Hojo looked at her and backed out of the bathroom when she screamed, but was stopped before he hit the wall. He looked up to see that the man he was talking to before was behind him and extremely tall. "Oh… uh…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from her?" Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall.

"Who are you to tell me that I can't see my girlfriend?" Hojo said, once again mindlessly.

"Girlfriend?" Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her towel around her body. "Hojo, you and I were never together."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Hojo asked, "We always went on dates."

"And on every single one of them we were just friends." Kagome said, "You never asked me to be with you and you know it." She sighed and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Now what do I do with you?" Sesshomaru glared evilly at the upset boy.

"Don't you hurt him Sesshomaru!" Kagome said from inside her room, "He's still my friend, you know!"

"You got lucky kid." Sesshomaru let go of him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Hojo said, "OH WELL!" he smiled and began to walk down the stairs, "I can finally ask Eri out now." Hojo left the house leaving Sesshomaru annoyed and a bit confused.

"Finally…" Kagome shook her head and opened the door. Sesshomaru looked at her to see that she was only in some black pants and what she calls a bra. "I thought that he would never leave. I know he likes me, but some of the things he did got a bit stalkerish."

"You and him were together at a time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope." Kagome shrugged and walked back into the room, sliding on a red shirt, "He was the most popular guy in school and just so happened to like me. At the time, before I had any interest in Inuyasha, he wasn't that bad of a guy, but I didn't like him that way."

"I see." Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and stood there staring at her as she combed her hair.

"Why do you stand so erect?" Kagome asked.

"What?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind." She set down her brush and turned to him, "Now let's go before mom gets up."

"I am surprised she did not wake before." He said as Kagome pulled him down the stairs.

"I'm not. She never wakes up." She wrote a quick note and ran out of the house, down the stairs and headed to the mall.

"Is everyone going to stare at me constantly, like they were yesterday?

"Probably." Kagome giggled, "I know it will get annoying, but it's alright. You may not be dressed normally for us, but you are probably the best looking man in Japan." She turned and began walking backwards while talking to him. "I like the fact that people stare anyway. It gives us something to laugh at."

"I don't laugh and you are going to fall if you continue walking like that." Sesshomaru stepped a bit closer just in case.

"Oh, no I won't!" Kagome grabbed onto his hand and held it tight, "Not as long as I am with you."

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru looked down at her, "That was the most atrocious 'pick-up-line' that I have ever heard."

"I know right!" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Couldn't we take the car?" Sesshomaru said, annoyed at all the staring pedestrians. "I don't like the people on this street."

"No… I can't drive." Kagome shook her head. "And anyway… We are already here." She pointed to the large building that Sesshomaru recognized immediately. Kagome ran forward, holding on to his hand, and entered the mall. "It's right over there!" she pointed to a small, colorful candy shop right across from the entrance.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as he walked with her, feeling really happy for some reason. He loved how the small things made her so cheerful all the time and that she wasn't the depressed Kagome that she was before.

"Look around and pick out something that interests you." Kagome said.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked pointing at a large, round, white ball on one of the racks.

"That is a giant jaw breaker." A young woman walked up to them.

"AYUMI!" Kagome jumped forward and hugged her friend.

"Kagome it has been forever!" she smiled hugging her back. "Is your friend interested in the Jaw Breaker Challenge?"

"His name is Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"What is this challenge?" Sesshomaru asked the young woman, "And I am her… what is it called again, Kagome?"

"Fiancé." Kagome smiled and poked his shoulder. "Remember it."

"Yes… I am her, that." He smirked at Kagome's friend.

"Wow Kagome… Don't see you forever and you are getting married?" Ayumi smiled a bit confused, "That's cool… and he's totally hot, so I can't blame you."

"I'm what?" Sesshomaru said, "This establishment is actually quiet comfortable. I am not anywhere near 'hot'."

"Hot means you are good looking." Kagome explained trying not to laugh.

"Oh. I thank you for the compliment." Sesshomaru looked over to the Jaw Breaker again and picked one up. "So explain the challenge."

"Whoever is able to eat the jaw breaker faster wins five hundred dollars." Ayumi explained. "Those guys already entered and are going to start in a minute so join quickly if you want to do it." They looked over to three men that were looking at Sesshomaru, not wanting any more competition.

'I could purchase something nice for Kagome in this 'mall' if I win this challenge…' Sesshomaru thought to himself and nodded to Ayumi.

"Alright!" Ayumi smiled, "Now all you men hold your jaw breakers in hand and whoever gets it done first wins, okay?"

"Yeah!" a young man next to Sesshomaru said, "I'm going to win this and buy my girl something."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be the victorious one in this challenge." Sesshomaru smirked, waiting to begin.

"Alright!" Ayumi started, "Ready! Set!!! GO!"

Right then Sesshomaru and the three other men were watched as all, but Sesshomaru put the jawbreakers in their mouth. Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment and tapped it against his teeth.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru said, "This is all we have to do? Eat it?"

"Yes now go!" Ayumi said, "You are already behind!"

"If you insist." Sesshomaru set the jawbreaker in his mouth; right between his teeth and in one bite he chomped down and began chewing the "jawbreaker". All the men that he was going against looked at him as he swallowed the rest. "Can I have the money now?"

"What the fuck?" Ayumi said.

"Whoa… You cussed." Kagome pointed at her shocked.

"Oh my…" she giggled, "I guess I did. Sorry." She walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the money. "Congratulations Sesshomaru. Here's the money."

"I have an exceptionally strong jaw." He smirked as he looked back at the men again and took the money, "Thank you."

"That was unfair Sesshomaru and you know it." Kagome giggled as she whispered into his ear.

"I do not care what is fair in their eyes, I wanted to buy you something and now I have got the money to do it." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the Candy Store.

"Oh, okay." Kagome blushed, "But first! Try this." She pulled out a large Chocolate bar and handed it to him, with a slight smirk. "It's chocolate."

"Alright." Sesshomaru removed the wrapper and looked at the light brown bar. He took a large bite and ate it. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and he shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Oh shit." Kagome immediately regretted giving him the chocolate when she realized he was going to act even worse then how Inuyasha acted when he had his first candy bar. She grabbed onto his shirt and he started to chuckle a bit.

"C…choco… CHOCOLATE!" Sesshomaru yelled, his voice echoing through out the store as he jumped back into the candy store, grabbing everything that was light brown. He tucked it all into his kimono and ran out of the store. "WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE! I SAW TWO YESTERDAY!" He darted off faster then any other time before and within five seconds he was behind Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…" she grabbed onto his shirt, but he jumped off again. Everyone in the store began to panic when he ran out the mall and Kagome chased after him. "SESSHOMARU!" she giggled as he entered a small store across the street. She quickly ran after him, lucky enough not to get hit by a car, and entered the place.

"CHOCOLATE!" He began biting through as much candy as he could. He bit into a large Snickers Bar and showed it to Kagome, "WHY DO THEY NAME A CHOCOLATE SNICKER!"

"Uh…" Kagome had no idea what to do. Tears began to develop as he continued to tear through everything, his eyes continued to flash red, and she felt like it was her fault. She should have listened to her mother.

"A CHOCOLATE DOES NOT LAUGH KAGOME!" he bit into the Snickers without taking off the wrapper. "IT DOES NOT LAUGH!" He began to laugh hysterically as he tore through the candy.

"YOU KID!" the shop owner came over with a gun in hand. "Get out of my shop."

"WHY DO THEY NAME THIS ONE KAT!" he pulled up a Kit Kat and showed it to the shop owner.

"Do not shoot him." Kagome said trying to pry the gun from the man's head, "LOOK HERE!" she pulled out two hundred of the five hundred dollars he won. "All he is doing is eating candy. This should replace the rest."

"Fine! Get him out of here!!" Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru, who was currently rolling around in melted chocolate and opened wrappers, yelling "CHOCOLATE!!! CHOCO, CHOCO, CHOCOLATE!"

"Sesshomaru…" she said and his head snapped around to look at her, "Please calm down…" she kneeled down by him, "You are starting to scare me…It is really weird for you to be acting like this."

"CHOCOLATE!" he screamed and laughed manically and Kagome smacked him across the face. His eyes went back to normal and he looked at her with no emotion again. "Did you just smack me, Kagome?"

"I thought you had more control." She glared at him and ran out of the shop.

"What the hell did I do?" Sesshomaru said.

"YOU WRECK MY CANDY ISLE!" the shop owner came over yelling at him again. Sesshomaru looked around him at all the candy and down at his clothes noticing that they were covered in a brown sticky substance.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked and stood up to go look for Kagome.

Chapter done. Please Review. 


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE: I would really appreciate it if anyone who reads this story checks out the Poll on my profile and votes. Thank you.

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru made his way out of the small shop, where the strange talking man was yelling at him, and over to Kagome, who was sitting on a bench across the street and staring at the floor, obviously upset. Sesshomaru sighed and sat by her side on the bench, staring at her, but she didn't move.

"Kag…" he began, but was quickly interrupted by her.

"I thought you would have more control then that…" she said looking away, "You went absolutely crazy… Running around the mall like a lunatic and you wouldn't calm down when I asked you." She had tears coming down from her eyes. "That man in there was ready to shoot you…"

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He rubbed his fingers along his temples in shame.

"Don't be…" she looked up to him, "It was my fault for not listening to my mother… I just wanted you to be able to have some damn chocolate and that happened…"

"It's not your fault." He said.

"THAT MAN WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" she stood up and shouted causing Sesshomaru to cover his ears. "He was going to kill you and it would have been my fault because I just don't listen!" she sat back down crying hysterically into her hands.

"I doubt he would have killed me." Sesshomaru said. "He is just a human."

"NO!" she looked back up at him with puffy red eyes, "You don't understand Sesshomaru. That gun that he was holding to your fucking head would have blown your skull into pieces."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It would have, okay?" she explained, "This world has weapons that you would never have guessed to be possible."

"Like what?" he asked.

"There are bombs that can drop from the sky and absolutely destroy miles upon miles of land, Sesshomaru! And I mean just one of them!" Kagome stood up again and began to pace back and forth.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru pulled her back onto the sidewalk, away from a moving truck that threatened to flatten her on the road. "Pay attention!"

"HEY! OUT OF THE STREET YOU KID!" the truck driver yelled to her as he passed by them.

"Sorry…" Kagome whispered.

"You are too shaken up." He said, "I'm taking you back home."

"We need to get the car…" Kagome began to walk back to the mall.

Sesshomaru followed, keeping his hand tightly in hers, mainly to keep her from being hit by any car, but also because he knew she liked it. They made it over to the car and each got in on their sides and Kagome backed out of the parking lot and headed home. Sesshomaru stared intently at her for the whole ride, wondering what she meant about bombs that could destroy miles of land, but shoved it off, now liking the fact that he was not from the future.

Kagome pulled the car up in the driveway and sighed. Sesshomaru was really concerned about her, but was still controlled by his pride and didn't ask. They sat in the car, silent, for a few minutes and then Kagome opened the car door. Sesshomaru followed her lead and got out of the car. They continued their silence as they entered the house and Sota looked up to both of them.

"Why is Sesshomaru all dirty?" Sota asked, but Kagome just ran up stairs. Sesshomaru sighed softly and followed her as Hikari walked out of the kitchen and looked up to him, watching him leave the room and then shrugged.

"Probably just got into an argument." She said, "Leave them alone, okay?"

"Sure mom." Sota just looked back to the TV and once again became hypnotized by it.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room as she sat down on the bed and sighed. He walked up beside her and set his hand on her head. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Are you really that upset about it?" He asked.

"No…" she smiled, "I am just extremely thankful that you weren't hurt."

"Yes, I wasn't hurt." He said, "Now keep that smile on your face."

"You need to get out of the clothes and take a shower." She said as she stood up and began helping him take off his clothes, but stopped when it came to his pants, "You can do that all on your own." She smirked and turned around.

"Uh'huh…" he raised an eyebrow and removed the rest of his clothes. "You know I don't know how to work your shower, so you will have to help anyway."

"I know." She walked over to her bed and picked up a large black towel that she already had picked out for him, and tossed it over to him, "Now wrap this around you."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and did as she was told. Once it was "safe" Kagome turned around and escorted her adorable, white haired lover to the bathroom and got the water ready for him. Sesshomaru nodded to her as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Once she had left he turned back to the showerhead and glared as if he was ready for battle. He could that the water was hot and didn't trust it to stay the same while he was inside. For some reason the water 'was out to get him'. At least in his mind it was. Cautiously, he stepped into the shower and began to use the cloth and soap Kagome had given him to wash himself.

He didn't want to leave Kagome alone for too long and hurried through his shower. Once he felt that he was clean and ready to get out, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. He felt a very cool breeze and shut the door again.

'Why is it so cold!' he asked himself.

"OH GET OUT OF THERE!" Kagome said giggling through the door.

"It's cold…" he narrowed his eyes at the shut door, wanting to stay in the warm room.

"Fine then." Kagome sighed and opened the door anyway. "It's okay… Come on out!"

"You are letting cold air in!" he glared at her.

"I'm going to turn the fan on if you don't come on!" she giggled again, pulling a fan into the room.

"Isn't that supposed to be in your room?" he said remembering that it had kept him cool through out the night.

"Yep."

"OKAY!" he dashed out of the room and disappeared into Kagomes.

"That worked?" Kagome walked back into her room and put the fan back in place. She looked over to her bed to see that Sesshomaru was lying in her blankets, wrapped up in a large ball. "I take it you are cold?"

"Why is it so cold!" he asked her. "It doesn't do this where I am from."

"I know, but it just happens here." Kagome said, "Maybe it is because the water is a lot warmer here."

"Not in the hot springs."

"How often do you go to the hot springs, Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"Exactly…" she giggled and sat down on the bed next to her shivering bundle of Sesshomaru. "You look so cute like that…"

"No, I'm cold not cute." He wrapped another part of the blanket around his head.

"You know, we are supposed to be going back today?" Kagome said.

"I don't feel like it." he said.

"What?" she removed the blanket from his face. "Really?"

"Yeah… There are no problems here…" he laid back on the bed and revealed his toned chest and abs to Kagome, "I like being here. This bed is comfortable."

"That I do agree on, but we have two kids back there that need us."

"One more day won't hurt."

"If you say so." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Are you still naked?"

"Yep." He smirked as she shyly moved away.

Sesshomaru sat up and stared at her for a moment. Kagome smiled suddenly and walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. She looked over to her window and walked over, shutting it and the blinds as well.

"Now you want me to be hot?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know what I am doing, but I am going to do it."

"Huh?" for the first time in a while Sesshomaru was actually confused, but snapped out of it when Kagome pulled off her skirt and shirt and threw them to the side. "What are those!" he pointed to her bra and panties.

"They are things that keep us girls perky and concealed." She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"You are teasing." He said playfully, "You are evil." He turned around and laid down, facing the wall.

Kagome smiled, noticing that he was actually playful and not all serious like he usually is. She knew he was trying to keep her in a good mood because of what happened earlier, but she was over it. She laid down behind him and leaned over him to kiss his cheek.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. Was she ready? No. She wasn't, but he knew that she was trying to be a bit more intimate with him. He smiled and turned his body to face her and pulled her into his arms, purposely not moving the blankets so that his 'area' would be away from her and she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, pretty much covering her entire body as she pushed herself into his chest, obviously cuddling with him.

'What should I do?' she asked herself, 'I really want to make him happy, but I am no way near ready to have sex, but will I ever be?'

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru looked down at her, sensing her confusion.

"I'm fine." She sighed and looked up at him, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I don't ever think I will be ready to have sex…"

"Well that was… not really out of nowhere, but okay." He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head, "I just don't think I will EVER be ready… When it comes to it I think you are going to have to make your move and kind of persuade me...?"

"You sound uncertain about that too."

"I just don't think I will be ready. I want you to be the one to make the first move, okay?"

"Alright…"

"Don't do it now, because that is just too obvious, but you make it."

"I understand, Kagome." He kissed her lips and looked down at her, "I'm not going to be an ass about it, alright? Just trust me and when the time is right it will happen."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"KAGOME!" a yell came from downstairs and Kagome jumped up, quickly throwing on a long shirt and running downstairs. "What is this?!" her mother pointed to the TV, where Sesshomaru was on, running wildly around the mall will chocolate all over his hands and clothes.

"Oh no…" Kagome covered her face as, a fully dressed Sesshomaru walked down the stairs behind her and looked at the TV.

"Did I do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes…" Kagome stomped her feet in a fit and fell down onto her knees whining, "I hate news people…"

"What did you do?!" her mother yelled.

"Was I caught on camera too?" she asked.

"No…" she sighed and looked to the TV, thankful that the report was over. "You weren't, but I told you not to let him have chocolate! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said, "I thought he would be able to control it more…"

"You saw the way Inuyasha reacted to that shit!" her mother yelled, "And you STILL didn't listen! What were you thinking?!"

Kagome looked away from her mother and stood back up, running out of the house and disappearing as she left the front door. Her mother, Hikari sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing her temples. Sesshomaru stepped forward and looked down at his soon to be mother-in-law.

"It wasn't her fault…" he sighed looked at her prepared to lie, "I insisted on having the candy when she warned me about the way my idiotic brother reacted to it and instead of listening, I snatched it away and ate it."

"So, you did it…" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, "I am very sorry, but please don't be angry with Kagome for my mistake. She did warn me."

"Since you didn't really know I guess I can forgive her…" she sighed, "She will be out by the well or the sacred tree, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Sesshomaru bowed to her and walked out of the house. He looked over to the well house and saw Kagome sitting on a small brick wall that surrounded a large tree. He walked over and sat by her side.

"I hate it when she yells at me!" she said. "I hate it when I make her mad!!"

"She isn't mad anymore." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her forehead.

"She is going to be mad forever."

"No she's no longer mad. I kind of told her that it was me and not you."

"No, no, no, no!" Kagome poked Sesshomaru's cheek. "You can't take the blame for it when it was me!"

"It's okay!" He grabbed her wrist gently and looked at her, "Just let her think it was me, okay? I want to enjoy my last night here."

"You want to enjoy it?" Kagome sighed and stomped her feet to the floor again and began to whine.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she giggled and ran off to the house. 'I'm going to do it…'

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room after she had completely ditched him out in the yard, making him really confused. He looked over to see that she was lying on her bed, in her bra and panties, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you always sleep like that?" he asked.

"Actually I did…" she looked up to him, "Before I join Inuyasha's group thingy…"

"Okay…" he just stood there in the doorway, staring at her. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the wall, not really knowing what to do since she had taken over the whole bed and there seemed to be no room for him.

"Lock it." She said. He raised an eyebrow and locked the door. "Thank you!" she giggled and turned to the wall, curling up and closing her eyes.

'What the hell?' he asked as he removed his shirt and tossed it off to the side. 'I think she has officially gone nuts…' he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"Cover up…" he pulled the blankets over her and himself as she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his back, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She looked up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I just feel like I really want to be held right now and I haven't ever felt like this before." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart, it's slow and continuous pattern calming her down a bit and she began to fall asleep.

'GOOD!' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'I think today's events really messed with her head. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, falling into a deep and extremely comfortable sleep.

Chapter done. Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20

!!!Please check out the poll on my profile and vote for your favorite!!!

Chapter 20

Sesshomaru woke up with a light feeling on his chest. When he opened his eyes, Kagome was not in the bed with him, which was quite shocking since he would usually sense her go. He stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see that Kagome had already packed her things and sat them on the couch. He walked further into the room and looked over into the kitchen where Kagome and her mother were talking about something, but he wasn't in the mood to listen so he made himself known by clearing his throat.

"Oh!" Hikari smiled at him, "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Good morning." He nodded to her and stepped over to Kagome. "How did the two of you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Her mother turned to the dishes and began to wash them.

"And you?" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who just smiled sweetly up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, "I take it we are leaving early."

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded, "There is something inside of me that is really missing your era…"

"You miss the kids." Sesshomaru said and a sudden crash came from the sink. They both looked over to Kagome's mother who was looking back at them in shock.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean 'kids', Kagome?" she stared at her daughter fearfully.

"Oh no, mom!" Kagome smiled sheepishly, "They are two kids that we kind of just took in, because their parents were killed."

"Oh, you mean Shippo?" her mother sighed in relief. "I though you meant your own…"

"Shippo and Rin, mom." Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru had adopted a little girl and no, I haven't given birth to any children."

"I like the fact that you have taken in these children, Kagome." Her mother smiled, "It's a really sweet thing for you to do, both of you."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded to her and looked down to Kagome who walked over to the couch and picked up a large black bag. Sesshomaru walked over to Hikari and gently placed a kiss on her hand, "I think it is time for us to leave."

"You are leaving already?!" Sota ran down the stairs and over to his sister. "Don't go, please!"

"Sota, I have kids I have to take care of. I can't just leave them there." Kagome kneeled down and hugged her little brother. "I will try to come back more often, okay?"

"You promise?" he said, "You never come back quickly."

"This time I will." She rubbed her little brother's head, "Sesshomaru is really nice and he said I could come back more often."

"You know I'm going to miss you…" Sota said and this caught Sesshomaru's attention. He watched as Kagome and her little brother acted so kind and loving to each other and thought back to his little brother. He hated him, but why? Yes he was human, but that wasn't his choice. How could Kagome and Sota get along so well?

"It's time to go, Sesshomaru." Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his little trance. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He nodded. "We are going now."

"Oh, alright" Kagome's mother smiled, "Alright, well I will see you guys soon, right?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome came up beside him.

"Bye momma." Kagome hugged her mother and ran out the door, excited to get home. "We'll come back in a few weeks!"

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him as Kagome charged for the well house and went inside. Once they were inside he looked to her and picked her up by the waist and pulled her bag from her hand as he jumped into the well. She held on tight, with a huge smile on her face as the black and white light surrounded them again. When they touched ground, Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the well and landed softly on the ground.

Kagome looked around and stretched her arms out as far as she could, falling back onto the perfectly green grass. Sesshomaru shook his head and watched as she made herself at home once more. She had really missed this place.

"Why don't we go and see your friends, Kagome?" Sesshomaru suggested and the hyperactive Kagome jumped back up and began to walk back to the village. Sesshomaru couldn't help and smile at her peaceful and cheerful aura. She was so happy at the moment and it made him proud to know that she was his.

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku walking toward her and waving as they made their way from the forest. Kagome ran forward as fast as she could and into her friend, Sango's arms.

"Oh, I am so glad that you are home!" Sango said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Miroku and cautiously hugged him.

"You don't have to worry, Kagome." He chuckled, "I am not going to be dumb enough to do anything, now that you are with that monster…" he looked over to Sesshomaru, who was just smirking. "He almost broke my hand last time!"

"Oh, okay." She smiled and hugged him tighter this time. "Now that I am safe I can hug you like a friend instead of being scared to do it all the time."

"Kagome, Inuyasha stopped by here and went to the well once he realized that you had gone with Sesshomaru to your time." Sango said. "Was anything wrong?"

"No…" Kagome shook her head, "Nothing happened."

"Maybe that is because I didn't want to do anything?" Inuyasha walked up from behind Kaede's hut. "I am not that stupid, you know?"

"Yeah, you say that now." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Inuyasha leaned up against Kaede's hut. "I could have just trashed the thing, you know?"

"Well you didn't, because you knew I had a jewel shard with me." Kagome said.

"And because Kaede had put a barrier around the well, just for Kikyou and Inuyasha." Sango said, "He couldn't get near it if he tried."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as everyone else laughed, but Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with no emotion on his face, but for some reason he felt like he had done something wrong. Kagome and her little brother, Sota, are so close and actually look out for each other. Why didn't he do the same thing for Inuyasha? It wasn't his fault that he was born a half demon. It's not like he had chosen that fate. He also didn't choose to have his father die trying to protect him.

Sesshomaru felt that it was Inuyasha's fault for their father's death, but it wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault and Sesshomaru was finally starting to realize that Inuyasha was just a baby and that if the situation was reversed and Sesshomaru was the child, his father would have died to rescue him as well. And Inuyasha probably would have helped and not stood by watching out of jealousy and hatred. He knew now that he had made the mistake and should have helped his father rescue his brother and just maybe he would be alive today.

'Damn it…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as guilt made itself known, 'Why do I feel this way all of a sudden?'

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome looked at him and he once again snapped out of his daze. He looked around to see that everyone was staring at him confused or irritated and sighed. "You dazed out like that back at the house too. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said, "Thinking…"

"About what?" Inuyasha asked a little creeped out, "You were staring at me the whole time you were 'thinking' and I want to know why!"

"It's nothing important." He said, "Slayer and Monk, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Slayer and Monk?" Sango asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I never remember your names." He said.

"What do you need?" Miroku asked.

"Just to speak with the two of you for a moment." Sesshomaru said. "I need… some advice."

"What the…?" Sango and Miroku had a sudden sense of pride as the Famous Sesshomaru asked for their advice and walked merrily along side him as they began to drag him into the forest. Kagome stood there confused and a bit lonely as her friends stole her soon to be husband and ran off with him, leaving her with a disgruntled half demon.

"So…" Inuyasha stepped forward and stood by her, "You took him to your time, huh?"

"Yep." She replied coldly.

"Don't be so harsh…" he said, "I am not here to be a bitch."

"Alright." She raised an eyebrow and turned to him, willing to give him a chance for some reason, "You caught me in a good mood too, you're lucky."

"I guess…" he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "So did the two of you have fun?"

"Oh yeah…" she giggled at the memories.

"He had the chocolate, didn't he?" Inuyasha looked at her like 'oh no you didn't'.

"YES!" she burst into laughter and looked up to him, "It was hilarious… He tore up a whole shop for some…"

"Wow…" he chuckled some, trying to regain some friendship with her.

"So, why are you being all nice to me?" she asked with her hands on her hips, "There is no fucking way I am coming back to you and don't you think I can forgive you for the shit you did."

"I know, I know…" Inuyasha said, "It's not just me that is wanting forgiveness, but Kikyou doesn't have the stomach to get out here and talk to you."

"She shouldn't!" Kagome said, "Multiple times she tried to kill me and you, Inuyasha and you still choose her over me!"

"I know, but I really do feel like I love her." He said looking to the floor, "I wasn't just being an ass, Kagome. I do love her."

"Uh'huh." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"I know I went by it the wrong way and I know I really fucked up out friendship, but I am not asking you to forgive me for what I have done."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to see if I can redeem myself." He said, "I have no idea how I am going to do it, but I want to."

"Why should I believe you?" she narrowed her eyes at him as she glanced over to see Kikyou peeking around Kaede's hut, "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING!"

"Um…" Kikyou slid back behind the hut.

"If she wants any kind of break from me kicking her ass every time I see her, she needs to come up to me herself and talk to me, HOPING I am in as good of a mood as I am now." Kagome said.

"Alright…" Inuyasha popped his knuckles walked over and behind the hut, "COME ON!" he grabbed onto Kikyou's arm who was obviously trying to fight him and dragged her out of her horrible hiding spot and over to Kagome. "Now say it!"

"Uh…" Kikyou sighed, "I'm… sorry." She looked away from her.

"I didn't hear that." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry! OKAY!" Kikyou said, "I don't know why I was acting like such a bitch out of nowhere… I know I have tried to kill you a few times, but I have never actually called you out of your name… at least like I was, before."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome shook her head and turned around.

"I don't know!" Kikyou threw her hands into the air, "I have never felt so awkward in my life… It was weird. Once Inuyasha invited me into the group and said that you wouldn't have a say in it no matter what, I got a sense of pride?"

"Yea…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was cowering behind Kikyou.

"I felt like either you accepted it or left and when we started saying things back and forth, it got way out of hand and we almost killed each other…" Kikyou sat down with her legs crossed and Inuyasha sat down beside her, "I don't think you should ever forgive me, honestly, but I wouldn't mind it…" she looked away from her and to the floor.

"I won't forgive you." Kagome said, "Not for a hell of a long time."

"I can' t blame you."

"But I am not going to hold a grudge."

"Is there a difference?"

"In other words, I am not going to kick your ass, call you names, and glare at you every time we walk passed each other."

"I guess I can live with that." Kikyou smiled up at her, "It's actually more then I expected."

"Alright then…" Kagome looked back to the forest to wait for Sesshomaru and the rest to return.

Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in a small clearing, right by the Bone Eaters Well staring at each other as Sesshomaru sat in silence. Miroku and Sango looked back and forth between him and each other, wondering if he was ever going to say anything to them.

"Sesshomaru what is it you need?"

"When I dazed out…" he started abruptly. "I was thinking about Inuyasha and how I have treated him over the years…"

"And???" Sango made him keep going.

"Do you think me treating him like a piece of shit made him the way he is?" he said.

"It might be a big part of it, Sesshomaru." Miroku said, "Inuyasha grew up with no father and no mother. Demons and humans alike hated him because he was different from them both and the one person that was still living in his family called him worthless and weak. I would be surprised if he was nicer then he is."

"Yeah… I have to agree with Miroku." Sango said, "Kagome would probably be the one that made him nicer and more trusting of people."

"She also made people more trusting of him too." Miroku said.

"Do you think it is to late to act like a brother to him?"

"Where is all this coming from Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"When I was in Kagome's time, I watched her and her brother." He explained, "When they were together they seemed like they loved each other more then anything and I could tell that Kagome helped raise him because of how attached that her little brother was to her. I was just wondering, is it possible for me to have my brother look up to me as well?"

"I think he does." Sango said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said.

"There were many times that he mentioned how powerful that he wanted to be and every time he did he was comparing himself to you." Sango explained.

"And when he talks about the past and all of that he says that you were really lucky because you were able to meet your father and he was not." Miroku added, "You probably could be telling stories of your father to him, you know?"

"Yeah…" Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm going to talk to him, but with the way Kagome is feeling about him right now, I don't think that she would like me trying to get close to him, do you?"

"Nope!" Sango said, "Hell no!"

"I don't think she would like it." Miroku shook his head.

"I thought so…" he said, "Maybe I will talk to her about it first and see what she thinks."

"Well let's get back to the village so they won't come looking." Sango said standing up and walking back toward the village. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up as Miroku followed and they all walked back to the village.

Chapter End. Please Review!

Check out my Poll on my pro OR NO MORE! Muahahaha!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku walked back into the village. Sesshomaru stood by Kagome and patted her head as if she was a child. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So what did you guys talk about?" she put her hands on her hips and stared seriously up at him. "I want to know."

"I will tell you later on." He said.

"Okay." She smiled and walked back into the hut. Kikyou and Inuyasha were already inside and sitting down. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all stopped at the entrance staring at Kikyou. "Leave her alone." Kagome said, sitting down and leaning up against the wall.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Sango asked.

"Just forget about it for now, okay?" Kagome sighed and looked up to Sesshomaru as he sat down next to her, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Don't stare at me…" Inuyasha looked away from him.

"Why are they in here?" Sesshomaru looked over to Kikyou and then to Kagome.

"This was Kikyou's home before I got here anyway." Kagome said, "I can't just kick her out."

"Fine." Sesshomaru glared at Kikyou and then stood up, walking out of the hut. Kagome followed him as he walked over to a small hill and stared out at the forest. "I don't like his bitch being here."

"Well it was her home first." Kagome said, "That is the only reason that I am giving them a break."

"You are giving them a break?" He asked getting frustrated with her, "That woman almost killed you and you are giving her a break?!"

"Calm down." She sighed, "I don't like hating someone… And I don't like feeling like I can't go places or see the people I care for because of that."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "You can see Sango and Miroku when ever you want."

"Ah, you remembered their names."

"Yes, and I am fine with you forgiving Inuyasha, but I don't like that…"

"How are you fine with me forgiving Inuyasha, but not Kikyou?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at what he said and he looked away, "You know that makes no sense."

"It does in my eyes." He said as he sat down and she sat down beside him. "When I was with you, in your home, I watched how you and Sota acting with each other. I wondered how you two can get along so well when I can't even be in the same room without giving my brother a dirty look."

"I grew up with Sota." Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, "He is my little brother and he will always be my little brother. I love him."

"How come I can't love Inuyasha?" he asked her.

"Well…" Kagome thought about that for a moment, "You can… I just think you choose not to."

"I don't choose to hate him, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, "It just happened. Once I found out my Father was with a human, I was furious. I wanted to kill his mother and him at the same time, but my father would not allow that, but I don't know a father that would."

"Well, I doubt he would have allowed someone to hurt you either, Sesshomaru."

"It didn't feel like that to me." He said looking up at the sky and then back down to Kagome, "When I was young, my Father was all about politics and keeping the peace with everyone else. My mother left him and me because of that. She didn't feel any love from him and couldn't take it. I hated him for that and then when he had Inuyasha, I hated Inuyasha for that as well."

"You didn't really have a childhood?"

"No. This is what I talked to Sango and Miroku about."

"What?"

"I wanted to get closer to my brother the same way you are to Sota, but I didn't think you would like that because of the situation you are in with him."

"Honey, if you are wanting to be a brother to Inuyasha it doesn't bother me." Kagome leaned in and kissed his cheek, "It might even help out his mental state as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha's an idiot." She said laughing, "We all know this and I think having a bit of time with his older and smarter brother will help him out some."

"So you don't mind it?"

"Not at all." She shook her head, "Why don't we bring them back to the castle with us?" Kagome stood up as he did too, "It might be cool for him to learn a bit from his older brother, don't you think?"

"I don't know?" he raised an eyebrow and walked beside her as she walked back into the hut.

"This is creepy." Sango said, sitting over in her corner with Miroku, as far away from Inuyasha and Kikyou as they can possibly get.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and sat down by his side. Everyone's mouth dropped, including Inuyasha and Kikyou, when he didn't glare at him.

"Um…" Inuyasha began to feel awkward, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he tried not to smirk as he looked toward his younger brother, knowing he was freaking out.

"Aren't you a bit too close?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"I'm at least five inches away from you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, "Aren't you a bit too paranoid?"

Inuyasha looked back to Kikyou, who was covering her mouth, trying as hard as she could not to laugh when she saw that Inuyasha's hair was standing up a bit. Kagome and Sango covered their mouths as well, not wanting to ruin the little show. Inuyasha attempted to scoot Kikyou over, but stopped when she glared at him. A chill went down Inuyasha's back as he was now between to "hostile" people. He lowered his head and his ears, feeling extremely helpless at the moment.

"Oh, come on guys!" Kagome burst into laughter. "Don't be so mean."

"Hey, that was entertaining." Kikyou said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little brother." Sesshomaru said in a normal, and almost loving voice as he set his hand on Inuyasha's head and rubbed his hair. "Don't be such a coward."

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said setting his hand against Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru just stared at him.

"No you aren't." Inuyasha said, "I touched your head and wasn't stabbed." He looked to Kagome for help and began to whine. "What is going on, Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru watched how I was with my little brother and realized he might have been a bit to harsh to you ever since you were born." She explained.

"So what does that mean?" he kept trying to inch away from Sesshomaru, but Kikyou kept him still.

"It means…" Sesshomaru pat his brothers back, "That you are my little brother and I am your older brother and that we aren't going to be trying to kill each other… unless you hurt Kagome." His eyes went from normal to red again, "That will change everything."

Anime flames appeared behind Sesshomaru, causing Inuyasha to freak. He backed away, all the way into Kikyou, gulping as the flames vanished from behind Sesshomaru.

"I think I am going to go take a bath…" Kagome said suddenly, standing up and walking out of the hut and glancing over to Sesshomaru before she left. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself.

"I think I will go too." Sango said, not noticing the glace, but was stopped by Miroku.

"NO! STAY WITH ME!" Miroku held onto her and pulled her close, whispering into her ear, "Sesshomaru is supposed to be going with her… Just stay."

"Aye!" Sango immediately caught on. "You big ass baby…" she crossed her arms as Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the hut.

He noticed Kagome standing at the edge of the forest, leaning up against a tree, looking at him. She smirked and walked inside. Sesshomaru looked around for a moment and when no one was looking, darted forward as fast as he could. He stopped beside Kagome as if nothing happened. Kagome walked over to a small hot spring and smiled.

"So, why are you here?" Kagome said, "I was expecting Sango to come…" she giggled, obviously playing around wit him. Sesshomaru shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and stared down into the water at their reflection. "I guess I just wanted some alone time with you."

"I missed being able to hold you too, Kagome." He smirked and laid a small, light kiss on her neck. Kagome let out a small breath and turned around to him. She lightly pressed her lips against his and drove him into a deep passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pulled her as close as he possibly can to himself, as he laid her softly down to the floor. Kagome suddenly became very nervous and Sesshomaru could tell, so he continued to kiss her.

'What should I do?' she thought, 'If I don't just let him, I am probably never going to do it.' She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. He smiled softly down at her when she was no longer nervous and kissed her forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered quietly to him. He looked down at her and watched as her hands migrated to the bottom of her shirt and she lifted it above her head, tossing it over to the side. He raised an eyebrow, trying not smirk, and leaned down to kiss the top of her chest. She moaned softly and moved her hands to her skirt, pulling it off and kicking it to the side as well.

"Kagome, are you sure that you're ready?" he asked, not wanting to rush her.

Kagome nodded and all Sesshomaru could do was smile. He was happy that she had come to this decision on her own and he didn't have to 'make the first move'. He sat up and removed his shirt, lying back down on her, pulling her into another passionate kiss. He slid his tongue over her lips, hoping for approval and got it when she opened her mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue between her lips and over her tongue. Kagome let out a soft moan causing Sesshomaru to become aroused.

He pulled away from the kiss and undid her bra, thanking his curiosity when he watched her take it off back in her time. He moved it off to the side and looked down at her chest. She had nice larges breasts that were perfectly round and barely fit into the palm of his hand. Sesshomaru, unwillingly, let out a soft growl. Kagome turned her head away, blushing a deep red as he continued to stare down at her. She covered her face and her breasts as embarrassment flew through her.

"No, no, no my dear Kagome…" he smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Don't hide this absolutely stunning body from me any more." Kagome looked up at him as he moved her arm away from her breasts and leaned down, wrapping his soft lips around her nipple. Kagome winced a bit, not in pain, but in shock. She wasn't used to being touched and she wanted more.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and sat up again. He removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them off to the side. Kagome's eyes widened as a smile came to her lips. She loved Sesshomaru's body. It was perfectly toned and shaped as if a god had personally carved out every curve. Her face turned dark red once she got lower and saw his "area". Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to her, pressing his lips against hers once more.

Gently, Sesshomaru moved himself in between her legs and looked at her. Kagome jumped when she felt his cock fall against the lips of her pussy and her eyes widened at the size. She looked down at it and blushed even more, not wanting to be caught looking, but it was too late. Sesshomaru smirked at her and kissed her once more.

"Tell me when…" he whispered into her ear. Kagome turned away still blushing at the fact that today was her last day to call herself a virgin. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, nodding. Sesshomaru smiled and placed his large member at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her as Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders and closed her eyes. As he broke through her virginity, Sesshomaru pulled himself slowly out of her and pushed back in. He repeated this motion until she was no longer tense from the pain it caused her.

The pain Kagome felt was bad, but strangely she wanted more. She opened her eyes and locked them with Sesshomaru's, whispering a slight 'faster' to him. Sesshomaru smiled, placing his hands beside her head and lifting himself up a little, as he began to move himself in and out of her at a faster pace. He smiled down at her as she began to relax completely.

Kagome felt only pleasure now. The pain she was feeling was no longer there. When she looked up at Sesshomaru she felt as if they were the only ones that existed at that moment. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. She could feel the pleasure increasing throughout her body as he continued to make love to her. She could tell that he was holding back when she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru…" she spoke softly as a moan escaped her lips. Her eyes widened, had never hearing that sound come from her mouth before. Sesshomaru smirked as she said his name and began to move just a bit faster, for his own sake. He wanted her so bad and wanted to give it all, but if he did he would probably hurt her and didn't want to take the chance.

"Don't hold back…" a soft whisper came from her mouth. "Please, honey… Don't hold back because of me."

Sesshomaru smirked. He increased the speed at which he was making love to her as much as he could. Kagome's eyes widened again. Pleasure filled both of their bodies as he continued to fuck her. Pounding himself in and out of her over and over and over again, he could hear louder moans coming from her and began to move faster and deeper inside of her.

Kagome seemed to be holding on to him for dear life. Not only was he going extremely fast, but also she didn't want to scream out in pleasure for someone to hear. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him as he thrust himself into her tight wet pussy, holding on as tight as she could, as loud moans began to escape her lips. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, as she pressed her hand against his chest and he stopped.

"My turn." She giggled and pushed him over on his back. She set herself on him, lifting his cock up and sliding it into her pussy. Kagome looked down at him and bit her lip as she began to move her hips back and forth slowly, knowing she was going to drive him nuts. She pushed herself up off the ground and let herself down, causing her to bounce on his cock. A small moan left her lips as Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hips about to move her faster. He wanted her now and she was purposely not giving her to him.

Kagome grabbed onto his wrists and placed them on the sides of his head, pinning them to the floor as she began to move her hips faster. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly amused at her taking charge and leaned up to kiss her lips. Kagome smiled and moved her hips up and down as fast as she could go. Sesshomaru could feel his cock swelling inside of her and began to push up a bit, the bodies meeting with each thrust.

Kagome's moans and Sesshomaru's grunts filled the air as she continued to torture her lover. Suddenly Sesshomaru rolled her over where she was once again on her back and began to pound into her once more. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her, but damn did he want to fuck. He pushed himself deep inside of her as fast as he could, a loud moan coming from Kagome every time his cock met her.

"Sesshomaru…" she yelled out, as her body could no longer take holding back and began pushing herself into him, causing his cock to go deeper and deeper into her. "Harder!" she grabbed onto his shoulders as he continued to fuck the shit out of her. Kagome smiled when a few pleasuring grunts came from him and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his.

"Mine…" Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. He lifted her on to all fours and thrust his cock deep into her ass. She winced, but the pain subsided as his cock pounded her insides, pleasure in each and every thrust.

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled as she pushed herself back against him. He continued to fuck her until she could no longer take it and fell forward. Quickly, Sesshomaru flipped her back onto her back and shoved himself inside of her pussy. Kagome yelled out in pleasure when he began to go again. He grabbed softly onto her breasts as he felt his body starting to heat up. Kagome felt something strange coming, but didn't know what. She closed her eyes as it built up and realized she was about to have her orgasm.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned into his ear. "I'm gonna come!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he began to pound her harder then before. He felt his body coming to its climax, but held on until Kagome came. Kagome yelled out with each thrust, trying to fight it, but couldn't.

Pleasure shot through out her body, causing her to go limp as he continued to fuck her. She let out a loud moan that caused Sesshomaru to come when it hit his ear. He pushed his large cock inside of her and held it as he came into her pussy. He laid himself down on top of his tired lover, his cock still throbbing inside of her pussy. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I love you Sesshomaru…" she kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, as he pulled himself out of her not wanting to become aroused once more.

_Chapter done! Please Review!_

_Also… this is the first sex scene I have ever written, so easy on the criticism. No making me cry._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting dressed, after taking quick baths. They didn't want to go back to the village smelling of sex, so it was a good idea to do it. Kagome giggled as she finished getting her clothes on. Sesshomaru looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…" she smiled as she walked passed him as tapped his ass softly, "You have a pretty nice ass for a guy from five hundred years in the past."

Sesshomaru glared playfully at her and quickly put his pants on. Once he was fully covered, he walked up behind her and grabbed her ass as well. She jumped, but didn't say anything as he walked off and toward the village. Kagome just shook her head and walked up beside him.

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside of the hut when Kagome and Sesshomaru returned. Miroku was busy trying to figure out a way to touch Sango's bottom and not get his ass kicked at the same time. Sango was not taking her eye off of Miroku. He had already attempted to touch her ten times, but he wouldn't quit. He was extremely happy today and she did not like it.

"Uh…" Kagome made herself known, "What are you guys doing?"

"He keeps trying to touch me!" Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and threatened to hit Miroku with it.

"Calm down Sango…" Miroku backed away nervously, "I'll stop, okay?"

Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and sighed. She walked off with her head lowered, leaving Sesshomaru and Miroku confused. Kagome walked up to Miroku and smacked him across the face harder then she ever had before.

"You know, in some ways you can be no different then Inuyasha!" she whispered to him, "Do you ever think about how she feels Miroku?"

"Whoa…" Miroku backed up, rubbing his cheek, "I don't get it, Kagome. I always do it."

"Miroku!" Kagome stomped her foot and pointed to Sango, who was sitting with her back to everyone, staring down at the pond, "She loves you, okay? Why don't you stop with the meaningless stuff and show her you care too?"

"I don't have the stomach for that…" he said looking to the floor. "I know she loves me and I love her, but I don't know how to tell her."

"Just tell her." Sesshomaru said, "If you just tell her she will either have a bad or good reaction." Sesshomaru picked Miroku up by the back of the robe and tossed him over to Sango, "Just tell her."

"What the!" Sango backed away from Miroku who was rubbing his bottom and glaring back at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing over here? Go away!"

Sango scooted a few feet away from him and stared back down into the water, as Miroku looked back to Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were glaring evilly at him, wanting him to just tell Sango how he felt and get it over with.

"Sango?" he whispered.

"What?" she glared at him and scooted away more. Miroku looked back at Sesshomaru again and he nodded.

"I love you." Miroku said bluntly.

"What?" Sango said with an eyebrow rose, "Is this a joke?"

"N…"

"Why did you even come over here!" she yelled as tears formed in her eyes, "I am sick and tired of you touching me! It's annoying!"

"Sango!" Miroku grabbed onto his hair, "It's not a joke… That's how Sesshomaru told me to do it."

"What?"

"I didn't know how to tell you so he told me to just say it, so I just said it!"

"I never thought you would need advice for that kind of thing, Miroku." She smiled sweetly to him. "It's kind of cute, you know?"

"It is??" he looked at her confused.

"Yeah…" she giggled, "Next time just say it yourself."

"Sorry…" he looked out at the forest. Sango leaned in and kissed his cheek, but he didn't move.

"Hello?!" she glared at him.

"Sango…" he pointed out to the forest, "It's Kohaku."

"What?" Sango stood up and looked across the field at her younger brother, who seemed to be wondering around clueless to where he was. "Kohaku…"

Sango ran forward, toward her little brother as fast as she could. Miroku looked back to Sesshomaru and Kagome and then ran after Sango with Kagome following.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled out, waving to her little brother. He just stood there, confused and a bit scared as they all ran toward him. Once she got to him, Sango dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her little brother. "Oh, I am so glad you are okay?"

"Sister?" Kohaku hugged her back, "I'm sorry, Sango…" Kohaku began to cry into his sister's shoulder. Sango smiled and picked him up, carrying him back to the hut. Sango set him down in the corner and covered him in a light blanket.

"Is that your brother?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes…" Sango replied with a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm so happy he is okay…"

Kagome sat down, leaning up against the wall, watching her friend finally be able to have her brother with her again. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him with a weak smile and yawned. It was almost sun down and she was tired. Sango sat by her brother as the tired boy fell asleep in her arms and Kagome, who was not letting him go at the moment, was cuddling with Sesshomaru. Kikyou and Inuyasha found themselves in the other corner and Miroku sat next to Sango as she took care of her brother.

A couple of hours went by and Kagome woke up to see that everyone had fallen asleep, but there was someone missing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not in the room. She stood up and walked to the hut door, peeking out to see that they were standing on a small hill about thirty to forty feet away from the village.

"So, you and Kagome are together, huh?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stared off at the sky, wondering what his brother was thinking.

"Thank you." He said, shocking their audience, Kagome, and Sesshomaru as well.

"You are thanking me?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Inuyasha looked from the floor to the sky, "I wasn't right for Kagome at all. I treated her horribly and I didn't realize how good she was to me until I made her snap." He looked over to his brother, "I am glad that out of all the men around here she chose you. At least I know you won't hurt her."

"I thank you for that little brother." Sesshomaru said, "Just make sure you treat your Kikyou woman like you know you should."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't like her." Sesshomaru said, "But as long as she treats you right and stays away from my woman we aren't going to have any problems."

"Hahahaha." Inuyasha laughed, "Alright, so why do you want to be my big brother all of a sudden?"

"I just realized that if I wasn't acting so arrogant and selfish when you were born we could have had a good relationship with each other and maybe you wouldn't have turned out such a womanizer." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have met Kagome."

"I know, that is why I don't regret it." He said.

"Heh…" Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru patted his back.

"We have an audience." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome peeking out the door at them.

She smirked and stared for a second and then went back to her spot in the hut to lie down. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and then walked back into the hut. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and pulled her into his lap, holding tightly onto her as Sesshomaru moved over to Kagome, who was facing the wall, and lied down behind her.

"You were peeking…" he whispered into her ear. Kagome turned around and looked up to him, sticking her tongue out at him. "I miss the kids… Can we go tomorrow?"

"If you want to." He said.

"I do." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "I want to see them…"

"I do to, Kagome." He said, "Are we bringing them with us?"

"Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Its fine with me." He nodded.

"Well go to sleep and we will ask them tomorrow if they want to go."

"I don't have a problem with going." Miroku said.

"You're awake?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't mind going either." Sango said, "I miss the little guy."

"You're away too?" Kagome asked.

"They are all awake, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"You guys aren't the best of whisperers…" Kikyou giggled and stretched out.

"You can't come!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kikyou, "I can whisper fine!"

"It is up to you if I can come or not." Kikyou nodded and lied back down to go back to sleep.

"It's okay if you come." Kagome said.

"CAN YE TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING?!" Kaede yelled from her end of the hut. "I would like some sleep."

"Sorry Kaede…" They all said and quickly went back to sleep.

Chapter End! Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everyone woke up at pretty much the same time, except for Kagome. She wasn't in the hut with everyone else. They all looked around for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kagome?" Kohaku looked up at his sister confused, "Who's that?"

"She's your new sister!" Sango giggled and patted Kohaku's head.

"Wait, what?" Kohaku asked.

"She's a really good friend of mine and I call her my sister."

"Oh…" he confusion slowly went away.

Kagome suddenly ran through the hut door and tackled Sesshomaru into a wall. She looked up at him excitedly and laughed hysterically. Sesshomaru looked at her and couldn't help but smiled at her extremely good mood. She hugged him tightly and ran outside, pulling him along with her.

"Well she is happy…" Sango said.

"Why though?" Inuyasha asked staring at the door confused.

"I don't know…" Miroku walked out of the hut with everyone following. When they saw Kagome she was throwing flower peddles on Sesshomaru's head. "What the hell?"

"You said you wanted to marry me, right?" she whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Yes."

"WHEN!" she asked, holding onto her stomach. After last night, she could just tell that she was pregnant and had heard that it only took three to four months for a demon baby to be born, so she wanted to get married quickly. "I want to know when!"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh'huh…" she giggled, ignoring her extremely confused friends, who were just staring at her. "I want to know when."

"When do you want to?" he asked, chuckling a bit as she jumped around like a little girl.

"I don't know…" she said and ran over to Kaede. "Kaede are you able to marry people?"

"What?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Kagome, you want to marry Sesshomaru?"

"Hey, he asked first." She said, "I just agreed."

"What?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well you didn't really ask, did you?" she said thinking of when Sota was asking him questions, "You kind of demanded it."

"I demanded nothing…" Sesshomaru said, thinking he was going to get in trouble with Inuyasha already.

"No, you just said that your intentions were to spend the rest of your life with me." She giggled, "And you told all those servants that I was going to be your wife soon, so I want to know when!"

"Uh…" Sesshomaru was very confused at the moment, "When do you want to?"

"What are you going to do if my answer is now?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know." He said still kind of shocked and clueless about her sudden yearn for marriage. "Can Kaede marry?"

"Can you?" Kagome asked Kaede ecstatically.

"I can child, but don't you want to have a big wedding?" Kaede asked. "Kikyou and Miroku can wed ye two when you get to the castle."

"Aww…" Kagome hugged Kaede tightly, "But I wanted you to be there."

"Child, ye know that I can not leave the village unprotected."

"Naraku is dead Kaede…" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "No one is going to attack the village."

"Aye! Fine, child." Kaede finally agreed, "I will go with ye to the castle."

"Alright!" Sesshomaru said, "Now how are we getting everyone to the castle, Kagome?"

"Transform!" she said poking his nose.

"What?" he moved her finger away.

"Turn into your big fluffy self."

"MY WHAT!" Sesshomaru said, insulted at being called fluffy.

"Hey, hey, hey… No yelling at me." She said poking his nose again, "I want to ride fluffy."

"Why is Kagome all… crazy?" Kohaku asked his older sister.

"I don't know, Kohaku." Sango and the rest just stared at Kagome as she and Sesshomaru argued about whether he should be called fluffy.

"Oh come on!" Kagome said, "I want them all to be there for my wedding and the only way is for you to change into fluffy form!"

"Stop calling it fluffy!" Sesshomaru said.

"It is fluffy and… uh... you know it." She smiled at him.

"I'm out of here." Sesshomaru turned and was about to dart off when Kagome began to cry. "What the hell?!"

"You made her cry!" Sango said, realizing what Kagome was doing and walking over to her to hug her.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha glared at his older brother.

"But I didn't do anything!" he looked at Kagome concerned.

"She is in an extremely playful mood and just wants to ride to the castle in your true form." Kikyou explained, "And you yell at her!"

"Well she kept calling it fluffy!"

"Because she loves you!" Sango yelled, "She gives pet names to the people she loves."

"Oh, so now I am a pet!" Sesshomaru said.

"You know what I meant!" Sango said, "She gives NICKNAMES to the people she loves and she just so happens to love you!"

"Give me MY Kagome." He snatched Kagome away from Sango and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry!! This is an extremely weird situation for me."

"Fluffy!" she looked up at him, with a cute pouting face on, wanting to be able to call him that.

"Fine…" Sesshomaru backed away from them all, mumbling under his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they were red. His face began to stretch and the wind around him began to go crazy as he transformed into his True Form.

"Whoa…" Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku said as Sesshomaru grew to enormous heights.

"You don't see that everyday." Kikyou and Kaede said at the same time.

"FLUFFY!" Kagome laughed, proud that she got him to transform. She ran up to his leg and Sesshomaru's now giant dog-like head came down, bit the back of her shirt and lifted her onto his back. Once he had done the same with everyone else he began running to the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru was extremely fast in his True Form, so it didn't take them long to get to the castle. Kagome and her friends were let off of Sesshomaru's back and looked around at the castle. Sango and Miroku immediately noticed a small ball of fur running toward them and picked up Shippo.

"It's been a long time, guys!" Shippo hugged them as tight as he could.

"Aw!" Sango giggled, "Shippo, we have missed you so much!"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Shippo asked as he turned to Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Shippo!" Kagome stepped forward, "Watch your language. You know better then to speak that way."

"Sorry momma, but why is the mutt here!" Shippo stomped his feet.

"You watch it, Shippo or you will regret it!" Inuyasha threatened him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru transformed back into his normal self and set his hand on his brothers head, "Don't threaten the boy."

"Thanks dad…" Shippo glared up at Inuyasha and walked off.

"What's wrong with brother?" Rin asked as she walked from the flower patch, over to her mother and father, "Is he mad?"

"He's not very fond of certain people right now, but he will forget about it." Kagome said rubbing Rin's head, "Why don't you go play with him?"

"Okay!" Rin ran off after her new big brother.

"So they call you mom and dad now, huh?" Sango asked.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled as she jumped, energetically onto Sesshomaru's back.

"Why are you so hyper today?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Why do you think?" she narrowed her eyes at him as if he was an idiot. Sesshomaru smirked when he recalled the events of the previous night and patted her head as if she was a child. Kagome smiled and lied her head down on his shoulder. "Oh, and now you are calm?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Wow Kagome…" Sango laughed, "You certainly have some mood swings don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome replied, sticking her tongue out at her.

Sango just shook her head at her hyperactive friend and looked to Sesshomaru, who motioned for them to follow him into the castle. They all followed him into a large room, where Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at a large desk and sat down in his own chair. A couple women entered the room and Sesshomaru ordered them to show his guests to their rooms and to lock the door on their way out.

Once the servants and the gang were gone, Sesshomaru walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. As he confirmed it was locked, he looked back to Kagome who was just looking at him confused. He smiled and walked back over to her, sat down in his chair, and pulled her into his lap.

"What are ya doing?" she asked playfully, but got no answer. Sesshomaru pulled her head to him, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that seemed to be full of want and arousal. Kagome immediately moved to her shirt and pulled it from her body, throwing it to the side as Sesshomaru moved her skirt to the side and pulled off her underwear.

Not breaking their kiss, Kagome reached down to his waist and pulled down his pants just enough to bring out his large, erected cock. She maneuvered herself over him and pressed her body down, causing his dick to enter her tight and swollen pussy. She bit her bottom lip and leaned back, balancing herself on the desk that was behind her, with her hands holding on so she wouldn't fall, as she began to move her hips up and down, her tight walls rubbing along his dick, giving them both pleasure.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up and down faster then she had been going. He thrust himself upwards into her pussy, moans seeping from her lips as he pounded her with his rock hard cock. Sesshomaru stood up and laid her back on the desk, thrusting himself into her as fast as he could as her tight, wet walls contracted around his throbbing cock.

Kagome whispered his name, feeling her body heat up and knowing she was close to her climax. She fought as hard as she could, but a small moan escaped Sesshomaru's lips and that was it. She was ready to yell out in pleasure as she felt her body become overwhelmed with delight, but Sesshomaru covered her mouth, continuing to thrust into her until he too came, spitting his cum deep into her hole.

"If we keep going like this, I am going to get pregnant." Kagome giggled as she sat up and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't think I would mind that, my dear Kagome." He lifted her chin so she would look at him and kissed her gently. Kagome smiled and kissed him back as she rubbed the top of his head lightly.

"Do you insist on treating me like your pet?" he asked.

"No, but you did that to Shippo before and Inuyasha." She giggled as she jumped off the desk and picked up her shirt. Once she was dressed she walked over to the door and stopped. She looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled sweetly.

"Love you." She said in a sincere tone.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran out of the door and left him alone, smiling to himself and feeling as if, for the first time in his life someone really loved him. He stood up out of the chair and walked out of his office, down the hall, and to his room. He lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that came to mind, which just seemed to be starting a family with Kagome. He knew that Shippo and Rin were his family, but he wanted to actually have his own, blood son or daughter.

Chapter End! Thank you and Please Review! And Check out My Poll On My Profile!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha and the gang had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle with open and welcoming arms. Kagome always seemed to be happy and had a smile on her face that would light up any dark room. Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin seemed to all be getting close and Sango and Miroku even closer. Inuyasha was able to stay with Kikyou as long as he wanted and they all seemed to no longer hate the half demon and his priestess. Everything was well in the Castle of the Western Lands.

It was almost sunset and Kagome was getting very tired. Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku had been playing different games for the past four hours and didn't seem to be losing any energy. As they ran through out the field of flowers, Kagome sat with her back up against a tree at the edge of the field and fought the urge to fall asleep right then and there. She was able to keep herself awake, because every now and then a pain would come to her stomach and wake her right back up.

She had been feeling this pain in her stomach for the past few days and knew what was going on. She was pregnant, but was too scared and nervous to tell anyone. Sango and the rest had no idea that she and Sesshomaru had been together in a sexual way and didn't know how to say it, so she had been hiding her symptoms and the small bulge she was quickly getting, with a little enchantment that she had Kaede teach her before she had left for the village.

'What am I going to do?' she asked herself as she held onto her stomach. Shippo noticed that his mother was acting a bit strange and walked over to her.

"Momma, are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kagome said nervously as another pain came along. It had only been five weeks since she and Sesshomaru had first made love to each other and the baby was already kicking. The one person that she had the guts to ask, Kaede, was no longer there and she didn't know what to do. Kaede had told her that demon babies, whether half or full, would come at a maximum of three months, but she didn't think it would have started to kick. Luckily for her, she didn't get the morning sickness that so many mothers worried about and was at an advantage when hiding it because of that.

"Are you sure mommy?" Rin walked up to her, holding onto Kohaku's hand. "You look like you are sick because you keep holding your tummy."

"Yeah, would you like me to go get Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine really. Just a bit of a tummy ache."

"Exactly!" Rin nodded, "Mommy wants daddy!"

"Huh?" Shippo looked at his sister confused.

"Before my other mommy died, she told me that when her tummy hurt it was because she missed daddy!" Rin ran off before anyone had a chance to say anything, "I'm gonna go get him!"

Kagome smacked her own forehead and tried to ignore the very feisty child inside of her stomach. She knew that this baby was going to be just as stubborn as it's father, because all it was doing was kicking at her stomach, demanding its release!!! She closed her eyes again and began to whine a bit when the baby finally stopped kicking.

'Oh thank god…' she thought to herself as Rin came running with Sesshomaru and EVERYONE else behind her, as if they were in a panic.

"KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG!?" Sango asked.

"Rin, what did you tell them?" Kohaku asked her.

"I said that mommy wasn't feeling good and the she really wanted Daddy." Rin smiled proudly.

'She is too cute.' Kohaku thought to himself and looked up at Sesshomaru and the rest, "She just has a stomach ache, guys. There isn't anything to worry about. Rin was just worried."

"Good." Sesshomaru smiled down at his little girl, "Don't scare me like that, Rin." He picked her up and hugged her, "You made me think that Kagome was hurt!"

"I'm fine…" Kagome smiled, but winced when the baby kicked harshly at her stomach. "Ah!" she glared down at her belly and sighed.

"What was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was what?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"Kagome, you just yelled…" Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" she scratched her head, playing it off, "I didn't even notice…"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kagome as she continued to talk to everyone else, trying to convince them that she was fine. Sango and Miroku were about to walk off when they saw the look on Kikyou's face. Kikyou stepped forward and kneeled down by Kagome.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked Kagome. "In private."

"Uh…" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Kikyou suddenly swooped Kagome up into her arms and carried her off into a small patch of trees, leaving Sesshomaru and the rest very confused. Kikyou set Kagome down and began looking under her clothes and on her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked pushing Kikyou's hands away.

"Where is it?" Kikyou asked.

"Where is what?"

"Don't play with me, Kagome!" she said, "Or I will tell Sesshomaru that you are pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"Kaede is still technically my younger sister." Kikyou crossed her arms, "I taught her everything."

Kagome sighed, not wanting to show Kikyou, but figured that she no longer had a choice now that she knew what was going on. Kagome looked around to make sure that everyone else was gone and then lifted her hair, revealing a strange symbol on the back of her neck.

"I don't want Sesshomaru to know just yet, okay?" she said, dropping her hair and turning back to Kikyou.

"Why not?" she asked, "You know he loves you."

"I know, but I don't know what he thinks about having a child."

"Kagome…" Kikyou giggled, "Sesshomaru is going to find out sooner or later. Don't you think it would be best to warn the father of your child before the baby comes?"

"Yes, but what if he gets mad at me?"

"Then I, Sango, and Inuyasha will all kick his ass." She smirked.

"I'm just so scared." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and fell down her cheeks. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Why don't I help you tell him?" Kikyou asked. "I owe you a hell of a lot, you know?"

"No you don't, but I wouldn't mind a little help." She smiled up at Kikyou.

Kikyou walked Kagome out of the patch of trees and over to the castle. Kagome was hesitant before going inside, but Kikyou pushed her forward. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice calling out to them and they turned to see that Bankotsu returned from his trip. He stopped in front of Kagome and hugged her.

"Oh my god!" Bankotsu said, "It has been like… a month!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kikyou shooed him away, "We have something we need to do before she gets any kind of excuse for not telling Sesshomaru, so NO DISTRACTIONS!" Kikyou began to drag Kagome into the castle.

Bankotsu followed the two all the way into Sesshomaru's study where, conveniently, everyone was. Kikyou looked around and then back to the nervous Kagome, dragging her over to Sesshomaru. Bankotsu laughed at the look on Kagome's face as everyone began staring at her, wondering what was up.

"You need to be happy, Kagome." Bankotsu poked her cheek. "UNCLE BANKOTSU IS BACK!"

Rin and Shippo yelled and jumped over to Bankotsu, tackling him as hard as they could to the floor. Everyone watched the three, smiling as the kids began to blow up Bankotsu's ears with random details of things that happened when he left.

"Tell him Kagome." Kikyou said, catching everyone's attention.

"I… can't." she began to back away from him.

"Tell him or I will." Kikyou threatened.

"Then tell him!" Kagome yelled, "While I am not in the room!" she turned and began running off, but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, you have been acting weird for a while now." Miroku added.

"Honey, what do you need to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I can't…" she looked away from all from all of them.

"She is scared you are going to be mad at her, but I KNOW HE WON'T!"

"And how do you know he won't!!" Kagome glared at her.

"Because!" she giggled, "He has been talking to Inuyasha about wanting this for a while, so you might as well just say it."

"He has?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked.

"I have?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, everything you tell Inuyasha comes back to me, so yeah…" Kikyou said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What was it that I said though?"

"About starting a family."

"Kagome, are you wanting to start a family with Sesshomaru?" Sango raised an eyebrow, smiling at her friend.

"Well…"

"Do you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting excitedly for the answer.

"Well it's going to happen no matter what now…"

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked nervously up to Kikyou and then lifted her hair, showing all of them the symbol on her neck, but they didn't know what it even meant. Kikyou set her hand over the marking, closed her eyes, and when she pulled her hand away it was gone. Kagome turned back around to show everyone that her stomach was big and fat.

"Kagome, you're pregnant?" Sango asked.

"She has been hiding it from us because she was scared of what Sesshomaru would think." Kikyou explained.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, who backed up and sat down in his chair. Everyone looked to him, waiting for his reaction, but nothing was said or done. Kagome was about to start tearing up when Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome looked at him confused and still a bit nervous to what he was going to say.

"Why would you be scared to tell me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, "I wanted to ask you if we could start a family ourselves, but I was…" he put up his fingers symbolizing quote unquote, "scared… to tell you."

"Oh just admit it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha laughed, "You were scared to death on what she would say."

"So, you aren't mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not…" Sesshomaru stood up and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. "Kagome I love you and I would be honored if you would have my child."

"MARRY ME!" she demanded suddenly. "Kaede is already gone! We are having a kid! And WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"

"Why do we have to be married for you to have a kid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just how it goes!" she said, "Marry me or no kid!"

"Sounds like you are forcing him into a marriage, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed.

"It wouldn't be forcing…" Sesshomaru said, "I want to marry her, but I don't know what I am supposed to do." He sat down rubbing his head, "My mom and dad were never married so I wanted to just do it like they did."

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "No offense, but do you see where both of our parents are now?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"They weren't married and they are now dead." Inuyasha explained, "I suggest you marry Kagome."

"I want to." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You know Sesshomaru, you are extremely different then what you used to be." Inuyasha said, "I still remember when you used to want to slit my throat!"

"Yeah…." Sesshomaru nodded, "I kind of miss the good old days. Wanna reenact them?"

"No…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and moved away from his brother. "Kagome, are you wanting a huge wedding like Kaede said?"

"Nope…" she shook her head, "I don't like weddings." She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, "I just want to be able to say I am married."

"Well I could do that right here and now." Kikyou said.

"Do it!" Kagome jumped up and down excitedly.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she looked to her.

"You are really, really weird." Bankotsu said, poking her cheek and patting her head as if she was a little girl. Everyone nodded in agreement as Kikyou pushed the two lovers together, getting ready to start the wedding. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, his very strange and simple bride, smiling at her enthusiasm. She was just so cute when she was her giggly mood.

Kikyou started the ceremony for the two of them. Everyone watched in silence as she began to speak and started to join the two in marriage.

--I don't know how to describe a wedding so, sorry…--

Chapter End. Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25 Final Chapter

Chapter 25

Sesshomaru and Kagome have been married for a month and a half now and the baby was expected any time soon. Sesshomaru had gotten so wound up about being a father that he would not leave Kagome's side for anything, not even to take a bath or use the bathroom. He wanted to be ready at all times for the baby. He had Sango and Miroku go out and buy things for the child and have clothes made, even though he didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

Kagome thought it was very cute that Sesshomaru was so eager to be a father and that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, but at times she needed a break. She hadn't really had any private time to talk to Sango about her and Miroku's sudden engagement. She was so distracted by her own child and the constant assistance of Sesshomaru that she wasn't able to congratulate them. She felt even worse when she found out that Sango was also pregnant and hadn't been able to congratulate her for that either.

Bankotsu, Kikyou and Inuyasha sat across the table, watching over Kagome for Sesshomaru, because he was called away to the servants' quarters about a huge leek in the roof. Kagome did feel a bit of relief when he was no longer concentrated on her and the baby and had something else to do. She stared boredly across the table at Kikyou and Inuyasha as they stared at her stomach. It had grown to an enormous size in the past few weeks and they were fascinated with it.

Kagome hated how big her stomach had gotten. She looked like a giant blimp and felt as if se weight as much as a mountain. Her back was killing her, her feet were sore, and her breasts were increasing in size because of the milk that was forming and causing them to hurt as well. At times she felt useless because she couldn't play with Shippo and Rin, cook, or clean anything. She had to be very careful because of the protectiveness of her husband.

Sango and Miroku walked into the room and sat over by Kagome. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in years, even though they lived in the same house. Sesshomaru didn't mean to, but he was keeping her away from her friends and kids because of his constant paranoia. Sango looked down at Kagome's stomach smiling and then back up to her exhausted looking friend.

"Can I feel?" she asked her and Kagome nodded. Sango set her hand gently on Kagome's stomach as she lifted her shirt, revealing a melon-sized belly. Sango jumped for joy when she felt a soft kick to Kagome's stomach, but stopped when she saw that she was in pain.

"Sesshomaru did this to me…" she hissed. "I'm going to kill him." Her eyes seemed to darken when Sesshomaru walked into the room. Kagome jumped and winced again at another kick of the baby. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he smiled down at her. He was confused when he only got an angry frown back and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked her.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled, grabbing onto his shirt. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts? It is like he hates me already!" she began to shake Sesshomaru violently, "All it does it kick and scratch at my insides!"

"Kagome, you know having a demon baby is going to be a lot harder then a human one." Kikyou said trying to calm Kagome down, "They have different characteristics then humans and it doesn't help that they grow so fast."

"I know!" she yelled, "But this is HIS fault!" she pulled Sesshomaru as close as she could get him. Kagome calmed down and suddenly pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's in a deep and loving kiss. Sesshomaru had no idea what to do now. Her mood swings were now at extreme levels and he didn't know if his kimono would be able to take much more of the torture.

"Um…" Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku began to back slowly out of the room. In their eyes, Kagome had gone nuts and it was way to dangerous to stay near her. Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku learned about a week ago that they needed to avoid Kagome while the baby was still inside of her and stayed in their rooms or playing with each other most of the time.

"I can't wait to have this baby!" Kagome giggled happily.

"Um…" Miroku stopped before he left the room, "Is Sango going to get like that?"

"Probably." Sango giggled and the men darted out of the room. "They are so dumb."

"Bankotsu is like a little boy and the other two are scared to death of me." Kagome smiled up at her friend.

"Why isn't Bankotsu scared of you?" Kikyou asked.

"That big ass teddy bear knows I won't do anything to him." She laughed, holding onto her stomach, "It seems he is the only one I have not yelled at since I became pregnant."

"Well that isn't fair." Sesshomaru said, "How much longer until the baby is born?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO IMPATIENT!" Kagome yelled suddenly, causing Sesshomaru to jump back away from her and cower behind a large chair.

"Kagome, calm down…" Kikyou giggled, "You know the boy loves you and he just wants you back to ONLY happy Kagome…"

"Yeah… Not this evil, wicked, witch that inhabits my home." Sesshomaru mumbled bravely under his voice.

"What did you just say?" Kagome said standing up and walking ominously over to Sesshomaru, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WITCH!" she got ready to smack him when suddenly a splashing sound hit everyone's ears and she looked down, "My water just broke…"

"What does that even mean?" Sesshomaru said backing away from the fluid that was falling to the floor.

"It means the baby is coming!" she said, "Take me to the infirmary! NOW!" she demanded and Sesshomaru jumped over to her, picked her up, and darted out of the room. Everyone began to follow as the news was spread through the castle about the baby being ready to come.

Once Sesshomaru got Kagome to the infirmary, he set her down on the bed as the midwife began to help with the birth of the child. Sango and Kikyou demanded that Sesshomaru and the rest leave the room. Though Sesshomaru didn't want to leave, once he heard Kagome yell out in pain and saw her glare evilly at him, he left as quickly as he could.

Sesshomaru and the rest waited patiently outside of the room. The constant yells of pain and Kagome threatening to kill the man that did this to her was beginning to take a toll on Sesshomaru. He didn't know whether she still loved him or not, but it wasn't his fault. The poor guy had never been near childbirth before and had no idea of the traditional yelling and threatening that went during the birth. He sat down, covering his ears as tight as he could, trying very hard to block out all the sound from the room.

After a while, the yelling and screaming stopped and the sound of a crying baby came from the infirmary. Sango walked out of the room, wiping her hands with a towel. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a large smile on her face.

"Congratulations Sesshomaru." Sango said, "You are the father of a beautiful baby girl."

"I'm a dad… of a little girl?" Sesshomaru looked to the floor and took a deep breath, "I'M A DAD!" he suddenly jumped up and down, yelling out in joy and happiness. Once Sango was able to calm the man down, she escorted him inside the room. "Where's my baby?" he looked around frantically.

"Over here." A soft and tired voice went to his ears and he turned around. Kagome was lying on the bed with a sweat covered face, and a small bundle in her arms. Sesshomaru walked slowly over to them and looked down at his little angel. He bent down and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." She giggled and handed him the baby. "You are her father, you know? You can hold her whenever you want."

Sesshomaru was extremely careful when he held his little girl. He made sure that he wouldn't drop her by wrapping both of his arms tightly around her, but not tight enough to hurt her. Kagome watched Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru was the proudest man on earth at that moment. For the first time in his life, he had a huge and actually happy looking smile on his face. He walked out of the room to show Inuyasha and the rest his little miracle.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha backed away from it.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Baby's are small…" Inuyasha said pointing at her, "And little, and fragile, and tiny…. I don't go near them."

"So, what is her name?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know!" Sesshomaru quickly walked back into the room and looked at Kagome, "What's the baby's name? She has to have a name!"

"What would you want to name her?" Kagome asked.

"Hm…" Sesshomaru sat down on the floor right next to Kagome's bed, staring down at the baby as she slept in his arms. He thought for a moment on what would be a good name for his child. Kagome stared down at him knowing that he was deep in thought and wanted the perfect name. "What was the name of that flower in your time…"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That pink flower that you showed me…" he said, "It had a nice name and it was pretty too."

"You mean the Sakura blossoms?"

"Yes." He nodded and kissed his baby's head, "Her name… can we make it Sakura?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled and reached down and set her hand on Sesshomaru's head. "Sakura…"

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off the little treasure in his arms. She had not opened her eyes, but knew that she would in a while. Suddenly, Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin all ran through the door and stopped in their tracks when they saw the baby.

"Momma!" Shippo and Rin walked over to her, "The baby is out!"

"Yes it is." Kagome giggled, "You two now have a little sister named Sakura." Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru who still had not taken his eyes off of Sakura. Kagome sat up the best she could so she could see her baby. Rin and Shippo crawled into the bed with her mother and lied down by her side.

"We are finally a full family." Shippo said, "Now that the little monster is out of Kagome's tummy."

"Did you just call her a monster?" Sesshomaru looked up to his son.

"Yes daddy!" Rin said, giggling, "Remember how mommy was mean to you because of the baby scratching and kicking her tummy."

"That's why we call her monster."

"You're right…" Sesshomaru chuckled and looked back down to Sakura, who had just opened her eyes, "You are my… I mean our little monster, aren't you?"

Sakura just stared up at the man that was holding her with wide eyes. A strand of hair fell over his shoulder and across her nose. She scrunched up her face and sneezed, waving her arms and pushing the hair away. Kagome giggled as Sakura began to have a fight with Sesshomaru's hair. She grabbed onto a lock of it and shoved it into her mouth.

"Demon baby's grow up really fast don't they?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru nodded, "Especially compared to a human baby."

"Daddy…" Rin said, "The baby is going to eat your hair if you don't stop her."

"Oh…" Sesshomaru looked down to see that Sakura was about to attempt to swallow it and gently pulled it from her mouth, "We are going to need something to hold my hair back until she is older."

"You sounded…" Kagome began to laugh, "So girly when you said that."

"I am a father." Sesshomaru said, "I can sound how ever I want."

Kagome just smiled at him as he looked back down to the baby. Sakura was grabbing onto his shirt and pulling herself up, determined as hell to get his hair again. Sesshomaru lifted her into the air and kissed her cheek. She suddenly began to laugh hysterically at him and Sesshomaru got all excited.

"Kagome, she laughed!" he said and everyone in the room began to laugh at him.

"You are so cute…" Kagome rubbed the back of his head as he continued to play with Sakura.

"Well that is that…" Sango said, "I can't believe Kagome and Sesshomaru are a complete family." She began to walk down the hall with Miroku.

"I do have to say that I am quite happy with her choice." Miroku said, "She didn't have to go through hell to keep Sesshomaru and he is a lot more honest."

"Yes, I agree, but I never thought they would be married." Sango said.

"I know…" Miroku said, "So when do we start to plan the coming of our baby?"

"When it comes it comes." Sango said.

"Do you think I will be a good father?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Sango kissed his cheek. "You'll be a fantastic dad."

"I hope so…" Miroku smiled.

Sango and Miroku walked out into the garden and sat down on a large bench. They too would soon become a complete family and wanted to make sure that their baby had everything it needs. Kikyou and Inuyasha would never be able to have kids and Inuyasha preferred it that way. Kids scared him and Kikyou wasn't too fond of them either.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed in the infirmary for a long time. Sesshomaru was still playing with Sakura and Kagome was just staring out of the window, thinking hard about her life. She was a normal twenty first century girl and now she was five hundred years in the past, having a baby with one of the most powerful men on the planet, and a mother of three. Even though she let go of a lot of things from her time, for some reason she didn't regret any of them and was proud to be able to come back and forth in time, but what is going to happen to her kids and Sesshomaru when she grows old and he stays young?

That my friend is a tale for another day…

Bring Me To Life: The End


End file.
